The Battles End
by Ty R Bluent
Summary: ( Second book to The Longest Mile ) "That's one chance that I never got." It's been several years since the last time Sunny saw Carl, her brother... Or anyone in Alexandria. Now she's nineteen, with a few more problems to carry. (full preview in first chapter)
1. Chapter 1

( Second book to The Longest Mile )

"That's one chance that I never got."

It's been several years since the last time Sunny saw Carl, her brother... Or anyone in Alexandria. Now she's nineteen, with a few more problems to carry. Finally she thinks she's ready to make the journey to find Alexandria again. But fate is yet to allow her an easy road. Sunny has think of more than just her life; when she decides to join a group that is going back to their own communities. Is everything too good to be true? What about the possibility that Sunny was Pregnant? And how, will she find her family? She will push on, until the battles end.

"So either man the hell up, and come help me. Or you stay right there and cower here in the dark. If you stay, then you sit there and ask yourself: if you don't, who will? Because sitting on your ass is going to get you nowhere."

\- obviously I don't own the walking dead, or most of it's characters. But, The Battles End has several oc's of mine that I DO own -

-Status- Started: March 2, 2016 Ended: June 23, 2016

\- Also can be found on wattpad ty1r1bluent, along with an upcoming Talking dead/ behind the scenes type book, so make sure if you have any questions relating to TLM or TBE, please message me in any way you'd like!-

 _Chapter 1:_ **Years After**

Carl slowly picked up a picture. He still wore a bandage over his right eye. The picture was of him, Sunny, and River. It was the only one they were able to take of her. Carl couldn't stop the millions of questions from flooding into his mind.  
 _Where was she_ _? Was she in some kind of trouble? Could Sunny be thinking of him? Of coming back to Alexandria? Could she be out there lost, waiting for him to find her?_

Carl just didn't know. He set the picture down, keeping hope like he always did. They were going to find her, and he was going to see her at _this battle's end._  
 _-_

My mouth was dry as I breathed quickly. My feet rushed out from under me, as whatever lay on the forest floor crunched below my running feet. I burst through the down stretching branches of the willow tree. Coming to a swift halt, I used the tree for support as I leaned over and tried to regulate my breathing. My left arm stung, as some blood pooled at a few of the cuts I had required earlier. Eventually my breathing slowed some. Standing upright, I brushed past the curtain of willow branches, and kneeled by the stream next to it. After splashing my face with the cold water, I sat criss-cross, taking in the peaceful area. Absentmindedly my hand smoothed over the soft grass.

It was times much like this, I thought back to everything. To Carl, Daryl, Rick, and everyone in Alexandria. The sound of the water, and the breeze moving the willow branches and tall grass caused my mind to wander to what it use to be.

 _"Wait. So your middle name is Hope?" Carl had asked, as we walked through the streets of Alexandria._  
 _"Yeah. A. Hope Darren." I had responded._

I had always wondered, if I had said Dixon then, if I would have know my brother faster.

 _"Sunny. Don't let go." Carl pleaded, hardly even able to look up at me._  
 _"I'm_ not _going to let you fall." I had told him, before I fell for him._

I sighed, brushing some of my loose copper hair behind my ear. It must must have been pulled from the ponytail when I fell. At times like this, I always wondered if Carl still thought of me. Of course, I'd never fail to tell myself that he'd already moved on. He's bound to have by now. I couldn't see them in full hopes I was a still alive, but I was wrong once. I could always be wrong a second time. My eyes met the blue sky with puffy white. I pulled at one of the branches, before it broke off. Repeating the action, I took a second, small, branch. Once I stood rubbing my chin where a scar use to be. Many of them had faded surprisingly. The ones that were most noticeable : was the one over my left eye, one I had gotten from a bullet grazing my head, the star on my shoulder, three of four bullet scars, and the three on my lower back that created an ' _A_ '.  
I turned the two short branches in my hands. My thoughts of the old days drifted away with the cool afternoon breeze, as I was brought back to the present. I put the two branches into the satchel I had put in the willow tree; along with a few other little things I'd found on my daily "adventures". Slipping the small bags strap over my shoulder, I stepped over the stream and headed to the meadow. I had it set in mind to finish my work, since I had taken a break to go on my run like everyday.  
"Hawna!" A voice called from the house.  
"Yeah Mary?" I called back.  
"Why don you just come back in. The horses could do one day without exercise." Without arguing I jogged to the old farmhouse, meeting the farmer's wife. "And on top of that it seems that you wore yourself out on you run." She put her hand on my shoulder with a kind smile. "Besides, you work hard enough, far more than you've ever needed to." She patted my shoulder. "Now go and relax, there should be a water on the counter for you."  
"Thanks Mary!" I yelled after her, and she waved me off as a 'no thanks needed'. Chuckling a little, I walked into the house. I took my hair out of the pony tail, combing my fingers through the copper strands. Mary, her husband, and the two that worked for them took me in a long while ago.

 _I kept running, even though it was slightly getting harder. The Walkers just wouldn't let up. Before I knew it, my knees buckled from under me. I tumbled to the ground, breathing heavily. The walkers continued to grow closer, and I expected the end. Memories of Carl and I played in my head, as I took ahold of my knife. Suddenly the soft report of a rifle rang through the air, before several more. I watched as the walkers fell, and a woman_ _came_ _up closer to me. Slowly I pushed myself up. The four people stared me down, seeing that I was only sixteen. Then their eyes wondered down to my swelling stomach. Without hesitation, one of the women helped me up, and they took me to their home._

My hand went to my stomach at the memory and unknowingly I rubbed it. I was still getting back into shape with my daily jogging that turned into running less than halfway through. Grabbing the glass of water I was promised on counter, I made my way to the couch in the living room. This place reminded me a lot of the Greene family farm, but there were several differences. This place, I believed to be somewhere in the middle of Ohio. My arm stung from the tumble I had taken, but in my mind it wasn't as bad as other cuts I had gotten. Taking nice long sips of the glorious cool water, I closed my eyes and sat back. It had seemed like quite the long day. Yet I had several other decisions to make soon, one just happened to come to mind.  
"Shi-" before I could finish the four letter word I cut myself off at the sound of two sets of little feet. I made it a point not to curse in front of the kids.  
The sets of feet quit running, and slowly approached the couch. The two curious kids made their seats next to me, careful in case I was sleeping. A third set of footsteps slowly entered, not to disturb me after work. Then, I felt someone poke my shoulder, to test if I was really sleeping. The action caused me to chuckle lightly.  
"Yay, your back!" The two cheered. They were about to jump on me, like they always did, when I held my hand up.  
"Be careful, mommy has a cut." I warned.  
The third pair of footsteps came from behind the couch. "Oh, Hawna."  
"Alanna, don't worry about it. Just a simple scrape." I mumble, my eyes still closed.  
"Simple scrape, a rooster's tail!" Alanna huffed. "I'll be right back."  
Once Alanna's steps grew faint, I opened an eye, glancing the direction she went, before looking at the two kids that sat next to me. My straight face, was taken by a smirk, as they grinned at me. I scooted over just the slightest, and they both took a side. My arms rested on either of their shoulders, hugging the twins - my twins - close. I planted a kiss on each forehead, and the two squirmed a little, but mostly my little girl did the squirming. I combed my fingers through her soft golden brown hair, it was almost a dirty blond color. Whereas her brother had dark brown hair with the slightest hint of red. Alanna schooled them a little, Mary helped as well. This place could be our home, for the three of us. But I needed to think of when we were going to leave to find Alexandria. I needed to think of my little boy and girl.

Alanna strode back into the room, and took a light hold of my wrist. She put disinfectant on my cuts, causing me to hiss, and cleaned the cuts out a little. Once she was done, Alanna put a few bandages over it. With a huff, she walked into another room. I gave a sigh, before kissing Angel and CJ's forehead again. With that I leaned back on the couch, and soon drifted into a light sleep with the twins in my arms...

 **A/N**  
 **Sorry the first chapter was a little uneventful, it should pick up some next chapter.**  
 **This is the reedited chapter. One of my friends read the original and said she didn't like that Sunny was older, so I scratched that idea and started new. I hope you like it.**  
 **Soooo, Sunny _does_ have kids! Angel her little girl, and CJ, her son.**  
 **Find out who their father is (never know, could be flipping Preston - damn it Res)**  
 **But she is planning on her return. What could go wrong, right?**  
 **Please vote and comment, and until the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2:_ **The Road Home**

I set the saddle onto the horse that I had called Black Beauty. The twins and I called him Blackie for short. He was velvet black with two white socks on opposite legs. But the most notable part about him that caused me to give him his name, was the white star on his forehead. Black Beauty had been one of my favorite books, and now was one of my horses. Blackie had one white ear to go along with all his markings, but other than that, he looked like the horse from the children's book. Adjusting the saddle, I tied the sinch.  
"Are you sure you want to do this Hawna?" Tom, the farmer who took me in so long ago, asked me.  
"I love you guys. I really do. But Angel and CJ, deserve to know who their father is... Or... Was. They deserve to know their family." I paused, looking the old wise farmer in the eye. "That's one chance that I never got."  
Tom nodded, stepping out of my way.  
"Then take a pack horse with you. Cobalt will be a good horse." Tom went to a stall and lead the grey roan looking horse from his stall. He readied Cobalt with a pack and blanket. Alanna and Mary came in with what little things we had. I put my crossbow strap around me while Marry tied my actual bow and quiver to Cobalt's back.  
"I wish there was a way I could contact you. Tell you I made it." I said as I walked to the doorway of the barn with the two horses. Cobalt was tied to Blackie, holding the small amount of possessions we owned. "CJ! Angel!" I waited a few moments, but the two kept on playing, not having heard me. "Angel Elizabeth! Carl Luca Grimes!" The twins snapped out of their play having been called by their full names. Both my kids were named after two people in some way. CJ was named after his father and grandfather. Elizabeth was Kylie's middle name, and for Beth Greene. I had seen that girl as a sister at one point.  
"Let's go." I sat them both down on Cobalt. They were surrounded by a barrier of blankets, supplies, and possessions.  
"Where are we going?" CJ asked, being the most curious of the two. Angel was more observing and quiet.  
"Home." I said, mounting onto Beauty. We all waved goodbye to the people who had take us in for several years. I owed them mine, and my kids' lives.  
-

I looked at my map. We had been on the road for two days now. It gave me chills at the thought of how close we were from home. My only hope would be that fate would be kind for once. But I knew above all, there had to be a bump in the road.

I quietly led the horses into the small town, taking out the few walkers I ran across. I froze in my spot, when I heard voices. That was when walkers started pouring out. I focused on them, but kept glancing at an ally. I pulled my knife out of a walker's skull when I saw them. One of them had a hat, in which fell from their head. But the group kept moving. As I killed more walkers, I could hear them, but unable to make out what they said. It was a while before I finished off the last walker. Instantly I ran off toward where the group had been, to find the road empty of both walkers and humans. My heart sank as I dropped to my knees. The light breeze brought the abandoned hat to me. I picked up the brown object, feeling tears rise into my eyes out of pure joy of just holding the deputy hat. I held it close to me, knowing after those long few years, I had been so close to Carl. Maybe the journey back would be shorter than I thought.  
I had been so close to Carl, and probably even my brother.. This could mean our travels might end soon.  
I stood, walking back to the kids. I kissed them both, before placing the hat on CJ's head. It was kinda funny, how much he looked like Carl. That only strengthen my desire to get back onto the _road home_.

 **A/N**  
 **Sorry for the short chapter**  
 **Slightly short, and possibly boring chapter. But Sunny and the kids set off back to Alexandria! And we find out who the father is of CJ and Angel.**  
 **Angel Elizabeth and Carl Luca Grimes... :D oh the Grimes children. Once again, Sorry that the chapter was kinda short, but Sunny caught a glimpse of Carl and the group! And gives Carl's hat to lil' Carl Junior.**  
 **Will they make it back to Alexandria?**  
 **What/who could stop them?**  
 **What will the road home bring them?**

\- I'll wait a while before I start uploading the other chapters, let the first two chapters get a few reads-  
 **Please** **vote and comment and find out in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I'm gonna do the same thing as I do with my other TWD fanfic Every Last Breath (you should go check it out) I'll give the title if there is one in the chapter to try to prevent people from skipping around. Seriously, you miss main points of the story by skipping around... Sorry to all of you who actually fully read the story, anyway..**

 _Chapter 3:_ **Bite**

Cautiously I raised my crossbow, leading the horses behind me.

I had found one that looked like Daryl's. It was next to the body of some man. A woman with short brown hair was dying and turning right next to him. It had looked like they had a vehicle of some kind but it was taken by whoever attacked them.  
Since then, I had gotten pretty good with it. Not as good as my big brother, but good enough. I had practiced and shot with it so many times back at the farm.

Angel and CJ were deathly silent, probably getting as small on Cobalt as they could. The smell of the dead was practically part of the air. The were around here, somewhere around the corner of a building maybe, but we see just lucky enough to not have seen a walker. Yet. I had gone the direction I thought the group had fled, in hopes the twins and I could find them before they turned and headed home. It's been two days since I've seen them, so that hope was almost completely depleted. I had no clue if I'd be able to stumble apron Alexandria without a map. Pausing, I looked back at my two kids. They both had dirt and dust smeared on them and their clothes. The same went for me. Shaking my head, I snapped back to attention and kept moving forward. That was when I heard it. Human voices coming from a trashed corner store.

"Hold 'em back!" A male voice directed.  
"We're trying!" A female snapped.  
Now I figured out where all the walkers were.  
I glanced back to see Angel and CJ almost flat against Cobalt's back. Swiftly I went back to them.  
"CJ, honey, you'll tell mommy if you see a monster from behind right? Will you do that for me?" CJ, with Carl's hat loose on his head, gave me a firm nod. I hated having to ask a five and a half year old to do something like that, but who knew about these people? There could be a list of possibilities concerning them and Alexandria. And damn it, I was desperate. And these two weren't your normal everyday five year olds. They had to both grow up quickly. I led the horses a little closer to the building, before kissing my babies on the foreheads. "Thank you. I love you both." There was a look in CJ's eye that for a second, had me fooled that I was talking to Carl. But no. I was talking to Carl's son. And he was _exactly_ like his father.

I ran into the side door of the building, observing the group, while staying hidden by crates. They kept yelling back and forth at each other, when I spotted an older man, with grey in hair and beard. My memory shot back to when I was pregnant with the twins. I had been stuck in a town, trying to figure my way out when he, and a little boy were cornered in an ally. I helped the only way I could, only to get walkers bursting open the door to the roof I was on. The only word I got out when he asked me my name and of I wanted to go with him, was 'hope'.  
But that was few years ago.

Quickly I made my way onto a stack of crates, pulling bolts from my quiver, and firing as quickly as I could. Somewhere in the midst of my rapid fire I jumped down, and took out my knives. Taking out a numerous amount of walkers, I noticed the group could handle themselves, and darted out the door I came in. I was in a dead sprint around the building to find CJ backing the horses away from the tree I left them by. There was a walker that was poking it's head between the two main branches. I loaded a bolt and shot it. CJ paused his activities, before he and Angel jumped down off of Cobalt. They ran up to me, and I engulfed the two in a hug, picking them both up. They did this every time I came back from something. I carried the two back over to the horses. Once I set them down, I retrieved my bolt from the walker at the tree. It was when I got back over to the twins, holding the reins of both horses, they bolted behind me. I stiffened, but looked over to find the group slowly making their way over to us. From the way I stood, they probably couldn't even see my kids behind me.

"Hope." The older man spoke.  
"So you do remember me." I voiced my thoughts.  
"How could I forget?" The others behind him looked at each other in complete shock.  
"This... Is really her?" The young blond woman behind the man asked. She was a few years older than I was. But with dirt and grime smeared all over me and my bare arms, I probably looked to be somewhere around my late twenties.  
"Bow... We thought you were kidding." Another man from the group of four looked directly at the eldest of them: Bow. Who in turn gave a warm smile.  
"Thank you." I nodded. He looked back at the other three with him. They all looked back with complete respect, seeming to know what he was about to do. He turned back to me. "Hope. We have a community a few miles from here. There is another one close to this location that we are acquaintances - for a better word - with. Would you like to come back home with us? We'd be happy to have you."

Honestly, with two kids, I couldn't search for Alexandria forever. Being on our own for too long would take a greater toll on my kids than it would me. I was practically backed into a corner, only having one answer to give. They seemed trustable enough.  
I looked to the ground with a sigh, before meeting Bow's eyes once more giving him a nod.  
Bow's smile grew. He pointed to the blond next to him. "This is Kiera." The man next to him. "John, and Nate." He motioned to the guy behind him. I nodded, giving them half a smile. Then I felt CJ and Angel peak out from behind my legs, that was when Bow looked down at them. "Well, who do we have here?" He kneeled down to their height. I placed a hand on both of their backs, reassuring them.  
"This is CJ." I messed with the oversized hat on his head. "And Angel."  
"It hasn't been that terribly long since the people back home seen kids this small, heck, we may have a few kids your age." He spoke to the twins. "But they'll be excited none the less."  
"You have kids there?" I asked as Bow stood, he gave me a nod in response. The person I trusted the most at the moment was Bow, and I was very aware of every breath the other three took in. Alanna had told me once, messing with me was the equivalent to poking a momma bear. If not worse.

Slowly we made our way to their cars. CJ rode Cobalt, but Angel insisted that she walk next to me. Nate led both horses. We were walking through the woods, and as Bow said, halfway there when a pack of walkers stumbled up. I had just killed one when I heard a scream. Whipping around, I was horrified at the sight. A walker was about to latch onto Angel, when Nate threw a knife at it, causing it to fall and go limp. But that didn't stop Angel from wheeling around and setting off in a dead run.  
"Angel! _Angel_!" I yelled after her. "CJ stay with Nate!" I ordered over my shoulder as I took off after my daughter. "Angel!" I could just hardly keep my sights on her, but I was catching up.  
I had always told the twins that if there was no other way out, run, and circle back to where I was. But I never had let a walker get _that_ close to either of them. Fear ran through me like my own blood, especially when I saw another walker stumbling up to my little girl. Instantly I was in front of her. I only took one of my knives, and my crossbow and bolts were with CJ and the horses. I cursed myself as I plunged the one knife I did have into the walker's skull. Quickly I dropped to my knee, my hand's on the little girl's shoulders. Her eyes wide with the same fear I still felt.  
"Are you okay?" I checked her over even though both walkers didn't even get the chance to touch my little girl.  
"Mommy, are you mad?" Angel was still trembling.  
"No. _No_." I pulled her to me. "I'm just happy you're not hurt." After a few moments I stood, right as another, much bigger walker limped up. I pinned it to a tree and lodged my knife in its skull. There was a groan that got closer. Looking over my shoulder, I spotted yet _another_ dead bastard. I tried to yank my knife from the twice dead body I still had pinned to a tree, but had no luck. Frequently I threw glances over my shoulder to see it was focused on Angel. She let out another scream. "Goddamnit." I grunted through gritted teeth. Forgetting about my knife I rammed into the walker headed for my daughter. "Do _not_ , mess with _my_ kid!" I punched it repeatedly, getting blood all over my knuckles.  
"Momma!" Angel cried. I looked back at her to find another dead one after her.  
"Shit." I totally disregarded the one I was punching and threw myself at the new one.

Taking ahold of it's shirt, I threw it away from my daughter. I looked all around, having totally forgotten where the group was. _Oh no... No no no no no._  
Two snarls interrupted my thoughts as both walkers headed to us. I dove, trying once more with my knife, only to get back up and get the walkers away from Angel. One of them was about the same size as the one with my knife still in its skull. Again, I tried to get my knife unlodged. With a lot of frustration, I drove my foot on the head of the motionless walker, breaking the skull and pulled my knife out. Now with my weapon I got over to Angel before the smallest walker of the two landed on her. I had slid under it as I stabbed it. I thought I could have thrown it off of me quickly, but I wasn't fast enough. With a dead body pinning me down, the only one left alive took that as it's free meal ticket.

I didn't even recognize the blood curling scream that thundered trough the air as my own, until I threw the dead body off of me and found my knife in the head of one that lay motionless over my leg. My heart stopped. I couldn't move. All my brain recognized was the blood pooling on my calf from a bite mark. It didn't come to terms what the crescent shaped marks that were being hidden by blood was. Mindlessly I took my knife, sawing below my knee. I was only able to get a little over halfway.

 _I just got bit... I just got fucking bit! Shit!_

I snapped out of it, right as everything started spinning. My back hit the ground with a thud, before I rolled to my left side. Then Angel's face appeared in front of mine. Tears spilling from her eyes.  
"Mommy? Mommy are you okay?"  
"Angel, can I borrow your jacket?" I asked, almost in a whisper. Without hesitation, my precious dirty blond little girl handed me her jacket. Through all the spinning, I managed to tie it on my leg I could hardly feel and barely move without pain all in one. Then I lay back on my side. Angel wrapped her arms around me.  
" _Please_ be okay mommy." She cried. I smiled weakly and brushed the hair from her face. The world was starting to become black.  
The words of an old melody that Luca sang to me came to my lips, only I had changed a few words. "Hush little baby, don't you cry. I'm gonna stay here, right by your side. It may be dark outside, but all that means is dawn is about to rush in, like the building tides. So you hush little baby, don't say a word. Momma's gonna tell you a story about a mockingbird. It'll sing you the lullabies that she sings you every night.  
Oh oh, so you hush my little girl, cause you know, you're my whole world." Silent tears ran down my cheeks, in fear of what would happen if I turned. Almost everything was completely black, and I could feel myself pulling away from this world. "And I'll be here, next to you, until that very dawn breaks through. Oh oh, hush my little baby, don't you, say a word. Mama's right here, and she'll tell you about that mockingbird. Ooooh, and I'll sing you those lullabies that I sing you, every night. So you just, close those eyes, cause mama's right here, and ..." It felt harder to breath as I shut my eyes, hardly feeling the blood that streamed down the side of my leg. I was pulling away from the world, unsure if I was just imagining the voices.

"Hope!" If the world and reality wasn't slipping through my fingers, the voice would have been getting closer. But the effect of my current state caused it to fade like it was getting distant like everything around me.  
"Mom!" CJ's voice echoed. Then Angels.  
"Mama, wake up!" I think those voices were the only ones that kept me to fight to stay awake, but it was like I was a little more than half asleep. Hardly aware of what was happening, but I felt both my kids being dragged away from me as a searing pain slid below my knee.  
"Got it." Nate's voice echoed before something was wrapped around my knee, I couldn't feel the rest of my leg. Then someone picked me up...

I couldn't really tell if I had blacked out, but now I found myself in a new place, and a man with a beard, long brown hair, and I think a stocking hat looked at me with concern in his eyes. Then the world shifted away, and everything went black...

 **A/N**  
 **And with this story, just let me know if you ladies and gents like the long chapters, since some chapters in this book might be shorter than any in The Longest Mile. -my prediction was correct- I had a word goal of that story, that's why all chapters had 1,000+ words, but like the 2nd chapter that was short compared to this. I guess it depends heftily on how much action goes on in the chapter.**  
 **Speaking of action. It's only the 3rd chapter and shit just got real people!**

 **One thing I'm not sorry about is Sunny getting bit. Sorry people but it's the truth**?  
 **I had to make something happen. So a decision was made.. Dun dun dun! (Me failing at dramatics)**  
 **Soooo, onto the questions!**

 **Will Sunny survive?**  
 **Who was the man she saw?**  
 **Where did they take her?**  
 **And one last one just for the hell of it.**  
 **What will happen to the twins?!**  
 **Please vote and comment... And find out in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4:_ **One Step Closer to Home**

***  
My eyes fluttered open. As they adjusted, my hand smoothed over the hard surface I was on. It felt like... dirt. _What_?  
I sat up, getting a clear view of where I was. I was in the middle of fucking nowhere. Looking around I took in what the land was like, and that I was completely alone.  
"An-" I tried to call the twins, my twins, but my voice turned into a fit of coughing.

I was completely alone. I lay an arm across my knees as I put my head in my hand. Thinking over -probably yesterday's- events, reality slapped me in the face when I remembered getting bit in front of Angel.  
"Shit!" I exclaimed, looking at my left leg.  
I stiffened. Currently all I wanted to do was crawl away from the piece of flesh that was marked with a walker bite. But that was the thing, if I tried it'd just follow me. The damn thing was still attached. My heart raced. I couldn't die here. I couldn't. CJ and Angel would have to grow up never knowing what happened to their mother. I couldn't do that to them.  
I pulled up my jeans, to find something more shocking. My leg was perfectly fine. My fingers had a mind of their own as they traced where the bite had been. Then they made their way just below my knee where I had tried to cut off the leg.

 _What the hell is this? Better yet. What the hell was happening?_

That was when I heard the whinny. My head shot up, and my eyes met with Blackie's. I stood up, able to walk normally, and stroked the horse's neck. Then I got on him, ready to turn around and find my children. Motioning for Beauty to go, he did, but as I pulled on one rein for him to turn around, he kept going straight.  
" _Beauty_." I scolded through gritted teeth as I kicked his sides and pulled on the reins. Again, nothing happened. The stubborn horse was unaffected by my attempts to get him to turn around, and he picked up into a trot.  
I was confused at first, but slowly, I figured there must be a place this horse was taking me, so I just held on.

For a while, Beauty led himself to wherever we were going, but soon it was up to me for steering. My heart was heavy at the possible loss of the two people that had kept me going on for so long. I pulled up on the reins pulling Beauty to a stop. Jumping down, I kept a hand on his neck, as my eyes scanned the streets. No walkers. No people. _Again_. I walked away from Beauty. No point in calling him Blackie since the kids weren't here. My heart dropped at that very thought, and I hit my knees. That was when two men rushed me. Each took ahold of me on either side, I couldn't get a good look at their faces. I struggled, but maybe not as much as I should have. _What was the point?_ They were probably going to win. I lost CJ and Angel, and it was beyond hope that I would ever find Alexandria again.  
A single tear trailed down my cheek as I hung my head. _What was the point of fighting? Of_ living _?_

That was when it happened. My eyes caught movement in an alley across the street, as the two men wrestled with my arms and argued over who first. I squinted, finding a much larger man simultaneously holding off walkers and several more men. My eyes widened when they recognized the design of the angel wings on the jacket. I thought of the Angel wing necklace that hung around my neck that Angel Reeves had given to me. _There_ , fighting off the living and dead. Was my reason to live. I shot to my feet, throwing one man to the ground. My fingers wrapped around my knife, only seconds later for it to be lodged in the second man's skull. Just as quickly as I killed the first, I did the same to the last man. I grabbed my crossbow and bolts, and sprinted to where my brother was.  
"Daryl?" I called out. "Daryl!" I rushed into the building to find everything dead. Almost everything. "Daryl!" I rushed over to him, finding my older brother barely conscious, and underneath a shelf. Blood covered his face and clothes. The shelf was damn heavy, but I eventually got it off my brother. Taking what was left of my water, I helped him sit up and let him drink the remainder.  
"Sunny.." He mumbled, before his eyes shifted to me.  
"Yeah? I'm here." Daryl closed his eyes smiling, with a weak chuckle.  
"I guess I'm dyin." _What_?  
"No your not." He thought I was dead... "I'm really here. Daryl, I'm here." But before I could tell him I was alive, Daryl went limp. "Daryl? _Daryl_?" He shook him, before putting my ear to his chest. I let out the breath I had no clue I was holding, when I heard his heartbeat. I sat there with him for a while, waiting for him to wake up. But when he didn't, I lead Beauty into the building, and somehow, I managed to drag Daryl onto the velvet black horse. "Damn it. Your much heavier than you look big brother." I huffed, catching my breath. After I was breathing normally again, I tied Daryl to the saddle so he didn't fall off. There was just enough room in the saddle for me to ride too.  
I found a map in the bag Daryl had. Looking at it once for a good two minutes, I put it back, and we headed off.

The next few days weaved all together in an endless routine. Kill any walkers we came across, if any,cor if I was able to handle them. I'd stop to set up camp every other night. When I did, I got Daryl out of the saddle, only for in the morning to maneuver his ass back up there. I was soo going to get him back for this one of these days. Maybe I almost already had. All the hell I gave him those few years ago. I laughed thinking of back then, before my heart ached that I had lost the little girl who had acted so much like me. And her twin brother that was just like his father. That was when I shook my head hard enough to cause the world to spin.

 _ **Stop**_ _thinking_. _Stop_ _**thinking**_.  
I stood and packed everything up. The sun was hardly even peaking over the horizon, this was early for me to pack up, but I just needed to get _home_. I needed to get _Daryl_ home. He was in and out of consciousness every so often, but mostly out cold. He was never awake enough to carry out a conversations. And at times, he'd talk in his sleep, either to me, or Merle. I had used an old shirt I had with me to tear up and tie around his wounds. All I wished was that he'd just wake up. Then, there was a static sound.  
"...D...a..r..yl... Daryl... You copy?" I couldn't fully recognize the voice since there was so much static. Instantly I started going through my brothers stuff until I found the walkie-talkie.  
"He's okay, just not awake." I paused. "Don't worry. I'm bringing him home."  
"Who is this?" The voice asked. They seemed to be trying to recognize my voice too, but like me, they couldn't. This person might know me, but can't tell, or they know nothing about me at all.  
"I'm a friend. A friend to Alexandria. And I'm bringing Daryl home."  
If I would have been at least 90% positive of who it was, I might have said my name. But there was too much static, and too many possibilities. The radio was silent for the rest of the night.

I took a deep breath, which I instantly regretted, the smell was so bad I wanted to throw up, even with nothing in my stomach. There was an area that seemed like a small canyon. Walkers infested the bottom. There was a narrow path I'd have to ride across, some of that path looked like it was about to crumble. But there was no way around it. Taking out the black handkerchief, I tied it around my face so it made the smell a little more bearable. I didn't need to hurl up what I didn't have. I was running on fumes as is. With a small sigh, I squeezed Beauty into a gallop. One of my hands was gripped on the saddle horn. The other keeping a tight hold on my brother, _just_ to be safe. I was tossed around in the saddle as Beauty regained his footing after part of the edge crumbled under his hoof. I had just regained my balance when it happened again, tossing me to the side. My hands gripped the saddle as only one of my feet were in the stirrups. If I let go, I'd be walker food within milliseconds. Keeping a tight hold on the saddle, I pulled myself back into it, just as Beauty galloped off the path and onto _normal_ , solid ground. I glanced over my shoulder at the death trap that was getting further and further away. There were no words that could even be formed to even begin to tell how terrified and happy I was as we just kept moving forward.

It was several hours after noon, and clouds blocked the sun enough to make me a black figure moving on the road. I led Black Beauty with Daryl still passed out on his back. Tears lined my eyes as I came to the top of the small hill before the gates of Alexandria. Blinking them away, I knew moving closer to home. One step closer, closer to home, to the place I had been searching for for so long. Glancing up at the guard post, I saw a familiar face just getting up there and looking over. When I got to the gate, I had a gun pointed in my dirt and blood smeared face. The man who held the gun was Spencer. I had talked to him once, and it wasn't a very long conversation. I think it was more of an argument. Eugene stood next to him. Their eyes went from me to the knocked out person on the horse.  
"Who are you?" Spencer demanded through the gate. "Is that Daryl?"  
I nodded, right as Rick rushed up behind them. "Open the gate." Spencer hesitated, so Eugene followed the order, letting me in. Several people rushed up and carried my brother off to Denise. I watched for a moment, still holding Beauty's reins, before I looked at Rick. His blue eyes held a smile, before he stepped forward, wrapping his arms around me.  
"What happened?" He asked softly.  
"I don't know. He was attacked. I was in the area and got there right as he passed out." I paused. "He might be dehydrated. His canteen was empty when I found him." My voice was quiet, but cracked from not having water in a few days. Rick pulled away, keeping a hand around me, as he led me to the house.  
"C'mon Sunny."  
I told him and Carol what happened when I found him and how I managed to get him here. They had given me water and a little bit to eat. Standing, I pushed my chair back under the table.  
"If you'll excuse me. I want to go see how my brother is doing." Carol looked as if she would try to give me a reason not to. "He was there when I woke up. So I want to return the favor." Rick nodded, and I swiftly made my way to the infirmary. I needed to be by my brother's side. He needed to know that I was alive.

 **A/N**  
 **So Sunny's back in Alexandria! She helped out her big bro. Definitely gonna get him back for that. I wonder what will happen when he wakes up... And how much longer it's gonna be for Carl to reunite with her... Geeeez. - I was gonna have something like that happen in this chapter, but I think it might make things interesting to split the homecoming into two different chapters -**  
 **Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuut**  
 **Is it all too good to be true?**  
 **Is Sunny** _really_ **home for good?**  
 _Will_ **she be reunited with Carl?**  
 **And one more...**  
 _ **What happened to the twins**_ **?!**

 **Please vote and comment what you think/predictions/ideas, and**  
 _ **Find out**_ **in the next chapter! Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5:_ Welcome to EastHaven

Denise had told me that Daryl could be up and walking as soon as he wakes up, which was yet to happen. I told Daryl about CJ and Angel, and even how I was separated from them. Preston let River in, and I hugged both of them. It was great to see my dog after so long, and my best friend, but Res had to leave since he had something to do. Eventually I ran out of things to say to Daryl, so I just sat there quietly in my chair, and somewhere in that time frame, I dozed off.

Something brushed my hand, waking me up. Stretching I tried to get over the stiffness of falling asleep in the chair for how long, I had no idea. I looked over to see Daryl had shifted, he was moving his hand over, that's what woke me up. Slowly his eyes opened, and I had to hold back my smile as he took in the room.  
"Mornin princess." Daryl rubbed his eyes with a single hand, the other rested on his stomach.  
"Sunshine, what'd I tell ya bout waken-" Daryl stopped mid-sentence, his eyes growing wide. Then he looked over at me. "Is Mer-"  
I took a hold of the hand that he had let fall back to his side. "This is real. Daryl. Your back with the living, though you were never really gone." I stroked River's fur as I told him, before my big brother pulled me into a hug after sitting up. "You ready to get up?" Daryl nodded, and we slowly walked out. He had an arm around my shoulder, but not for support. He was telling me about the dream he had with me and Merle in it, but I was about thirteen in it. Merle was teasing me, and threw me over his shoulder. I wasn't taking his shit, and Daryl tried to warn him, but I caused Merle to fall flat on his ass. I laughed along with my brother as we walked away from the clinic. While I still let out a light chuckle I looked over in the direction of where Glenn, Maggie, and Rick were. There was another person standing there with them. My smile dropped as my eyes widened. Daryl patted my back when he saw him to, saying one word.  
"Go."  
And so I did, I broke into a dead run, and ran right into Carl's arms. I clung onto him tightly and he lifted me up and spun us around once after catching me. My forehead rested at the base of his neck.  
"I thought I lost you... I thought I had lost you." Carl whispered.  
"A...all I thought about was coming back... You and Alexandria was on my mind every second." Carl lifted my chin with a single finger while I explained. "You never left my mi-" Carl cut me off by pressing his lips to mine. His index finger still rested under my chin. He shut me up and took my breath away all in one, as silent tears rolled down my cheeks. I didn't even realize I was crying, until Carl pulled back an eternity later. He used his thumbs to brush the tears away, before pulling my lips back to his. I kissed back before we both pulled back. There was so much I wanted to tell him, but I needed to start with one of the most important. Tears started to roll down my face once more.  
"Sunny, what's wrong?" Carl asked as put my hand over his that held my face tenderly.  
"Carl..." I looked down, before meeting his eye again. Taking a deep breath, I tried again. "Carl you're a fathe-"  
"Mom!" I froze at the voice, but my head, along with everyone else's turned to the voice.  
"Mom?" Rick and Carl questioned. Preston was next to Angel and CJ as they started running to me. My hand left Carl's only to cover my mouth.  
"Oh my..." I trailed off before running to my kids.  
I dropped to my knees, and wrapped my arms around the two. I started swaying us from side to side. "Shhhhh. It's okay. Mommy's here." I kissed them both on the forehead, having to move the hat that rested on CJ's head. He pulled away, but Angel absolutely refused to let go. I picked her up so she wouldn't have to. That was when CJ pulled on the end of my shirt, and he motioned to behind me. Carl put a hand on my back and stood behind me before I got the chance to look behind me. He peaked over my shoulder, and Angel looked up at him. Carl smiled, before kneeling down to his son. I slowly set Angel down and Carl tipped CJ's hat back.  
"You got quite the hat there... Son." Carl glanced at me, and I nodded in conformation. CJ and Angel both looked at me.  
"Angel Elizabeth, and Carl Luca Grimes." I set a hand on Carl's shoulder. "This, is your father." They both started at me for a second, before they jumped into their father's arms. Angel did mostly, but CJ took a few seconds before he went over. After they pulled back, Carl messed with CJ's hat, with the same one on his head, but I didn't notice right away. "Angel, CJ, do you want to meet your uncle Daryl and your grandpa?" They both enthusiastically nodded. Not Carl and I stood, that's when it came more clear to me that both Carl's had the same exact hat on, and by the same time I turned around to look at everyone else, everything was gone.

I kept spinning around, but everything was just blank... White everywhere... My hair was in a ponytail like I use to have it all the time. _What was happening?_  
The white was starting to blind me, as my heart rate increased, and it felt like the walls - if there were any - were closing in. I felt trapped, imprisoned.  
I heard a whistle. "Damn, you look a lil' nicer grown up baby sister." A familiar voice sounded, I turned for my eyes to meet Merle's. "Calm down Sunshine." He snapped. I find Merle with his hands in his pockets. Both hands. With all ten fingers. "It's rude to stare baby sister." My eyes snapped from Merle's right hand to his face. I had no words. "How's ol' Darlina?"  
I found my words. "What?"  
Now Merle was getting impatient. "Don't be startin this with me again sunshine."  
"Daryl was fine last I saw him." I mumbled absentmindedly, thinking of what Merle meant by ' _again_ ' and trying to wrap my mind about what was happening now. The only thing I could think of was after I had led a herd of walkers out of death trap and almost drowned in that pond before River and Luke found me. "Aren't.. Aren't you-"  
"Dead? You betcha baby sister." Merle chuckled a little, but then stopped, taking his hands from his pockets. "And last I checked, yer on yer way there too."  
" _What_?" I demanded.  
"You goin deaf?"  
"No no no no no no on on on on no no no. Oh no. No no no." I put my hand on my head, pacing, before sitting on an old wooden chest that had appeared.  
"Was yer problem?" Merle asked, leaning on the wall next to me. I took my head out of my hands.  
"I have two kids who need me! That's why!" I screamed.  
"Wait... So ol' Merle's an uncle?"  
"Yes!" Merle's smile faded.  
"Wait, who'd ya have em with? Was it officer friendly's b- oh I'd _kill_ that kid if I wasn't dead already!" Merle yelled, stomping away from the wall angrily. I paused my flip out to raise an eyebrow at Merle's. My eldest brother huffed. Sitting down next to me. "Was their names?"  
"Angel and Carl." Merle threw a hand out.  
"Of course you name the boy after 'im." He mumbled under his breath. The whiteness of the room wasn't so bright anymore, as the floor became the blue jean color carpet of a living room. The walls were starting to take on a light wood color. "So what happened?" Merle finally broke the silence.  
"I was bit. Had to cut my leg off. Saved my little girl in the process." The walls had almost completely turned to wood for a small cabin.  
Merle started slapping his leg in a for of laughter. "I had lost ma hand, you lost yet leg. Now all we need is Darlina to lose a finger or two. Then we'd be a hell of a bunch!" I just started at my brother out of the corner of my eye as he calmed down and the place was draped in silence as he thought of a question.  
There were two windows on either side of the door, and a frame that led into the kitchen area. This was the cabin I always dreamed of having built. The only piece of furniture in the living room was the chest, but, clear in my mind I could see a couch sitting in the middle of the room, and a bookshelf in the corner. The brightness that lay behind the Windows softened into a field of flowing green and dotted with trees. For a second I forgot about everything. Forgot about my leg being cut off, being bit, or even the fact I was dying. My heart thudded with pure joy as I could see the figures of Angel and CJ chasing each other around in the front yard. Then all the sudden, they just disappeared. I shot up, my eyes wide, before the fact that my very world was quite literally ending, I plopped back down with a thud. Instantly I put my head in my hands. There was a small creek and shift from the chest as Merle stood.  
"Ya should go sit in the kitchen for a while." I looked up to find my eldest brother standing in the doorway, headed out. His Dixon blue's stared deep into my own. "There's a window in there already open. Can't get these damn ones to budge. You could use the fresh air." He turned, taking a step before looking at his feet. "And do yerself a favor. Yer kids too, and... Carl. Don't walk out the door." With that he walked out, and disappeared into what lay beyond the door frame.  
"What the hell does that mean?" I jumped to my feet. "Merle? Merle!" I ran up to the still open door. "What the hell do you mean?" I yelled, taking a step. The toe of my boot just hardly was outside the door, as the bright white suddenly came back, but much worse than the first time. I screamed, jumping back, and falling down. Just as quickly as the area around me turned white, it faded back to the structure and look of the cabin. The only difference, I was in the kitchen this time. I had been sitting on the floor, only to be raised into a forming wooden chair, as a burst of cold breeze hit my face, and my heart didn't seem like it was about to burst out of my chest. My wide eyes stared out the open window as I slowly calmed down.  
"Merle was right, sweetheart you did need some fresh air." I didn't have anytime to turn, before I found my mother in front of me. My back pressed against the table, and my elbow bumped the back of my chair. But this wasn't Sierra who was in front of me. It was who my mother _truly_ was. She brushed some loose copper strands from my face, before her hand rested on my cheek. "Look how you've grown. You've come up good and strong." A deep caring nature flowed through her every action.  
"Mom." I whispered, wrapping my hand around her wrist.  
"Shhhhh." She shushed me gently, combing back my loose hair once again, this time with both hands. "My oh my, Aahana Hope, you raised those two well."  
"Have I?" I questioned. "They weren't even able to get a real childhood."  
"You worked with what you had. But, my dear Aahana, you've done far more for them than I ever done for either of you three." I was about to protest further when she kissed my forehead. My mother looked me in the eye. "What your brother said. For those two grand kids of mine. _Don't_ go out the door." Then she walked under the threshold, into the living room, and walked out the door she told me not to go through.

I huffed a sigh, before turning in my chair so I sat at the table correctly, even though it didn't matter. It was right after I rested my head on my hand, another person spoke.  
"So her name's Angel Elizabeth?" The soft voice caused my eyes to dart up, as my head did the same. I sat at the end of the table, but Kylie sat to my right. She chuckled a little, looking at her hands. "So you named her after three people. Angel, Beth... and me." Her smiling eyes met back with my own. "Elizabeth. It's a more suiting middle name for little miss Angel than it ever was for me." Kylie smoothed back her golden brown hair, before she sighed, almost happily, followed by a small giggle. "I see Preston has moved on. He, seems almost closer to that girl - Enid, I think her name is - then he ever was with me. But this isn't about Res." She gave me a half smile, knowing not to reminisce on our friends too long, knowing there was a much more important matter at hand. Her eyes told me to ask the questions I've been holding back. As much as I'd love to talk to my best friend, I had too many questions that needed answers.  
"The door. Everyone so far has told me not to go through it. What will happen?"  
"There's no other way to say it, other than just. Everything ends. And, you'll never wake up again." I was wordless as I sat there, soaking up Kylie's words. "Several of us have been watching you and the group when we can. And I know you're in bad shape. And like your brother told you earlier, you are dying. And honestly Aahana, it's a matter of time before you stop breathing. I think you've been in this little place for so long so you come to accept your fate. But Aahana Dixon, I think I know you much better than fate does." Suddenly Kylie stood, pointing at me. "And it ain't got nothin on you." She pushed in her chair. "You fight, and you fight like hell. I know for a _fact_ that will happen. But right now," I turned in my chair so I could face her, "I have to leave. My time is up. But damn it, I don't want to go, because I know what'll happen." I stood as Kylie wrapped her arms around me, and I did the same. Even though Kylie looked like she probably would now if she was still alive, I still was taller than she was. Some things never changed. "Sunny." It had been a long time since someone had really called me that. "Tell Preston I said hi for me?" I nodded. Kylie pulled me into another, much shorter hug. She walked over to the door like Merle and my mother before her. She paused, the door opened just a crack. "I'll tell Beth that you named Angel after her. And I'll tell your dad hi for you. But Sunny..." Kylie shook her head. "Aahana Hope Dixon. You keep fighting. And you fight like hell." There was a seriousness that made Kylie's order even more real to me, before she disappeared behind the door.

I hadn't even been standing there for three seconds, before what felt like a strong wind, was pulling my through the door. The very door three people important to me told me not to go through. My nails dug into the wooden frame, before I was pulled to the other side of it. Almost everything disappeared in the blinding white. From the door frame I could see the cabin was fading, being swallowed by the white. The wind was hitting me head on, pushing me away from the fading cabin. It was so intense tears were being pulled from my eyes as I thought of CJ and Angel. Of Carl, Daryl, Carol, Rick, Judith. Everyone from Alexandria. That was when I threw my head down, and with all I could, started pushing against the force that caused me to get further from my life. The intensity of the struggle grew as the force trying to keep me from going back through the already half faded door increased. But I kept moving forward as the possibility of me never opening my eyes, and hearing my kids' laugh, or see them grow up, was at its greatest. The door was swallowed by white as I reached it, and so was the room that use to lay behind it. But there was only one thing left of the cabin, and that was the chest. Slowly, it was blending into the white, but I still reached out or it, still this force tried to pull me back. Then, there was a blast as my hand connected to the wood of the chest. I was lifted into the air for a second, but my hand was glued to the wooden surface in front of me as the pulling stopped. All at once I hit my knees, as the blinding white, engulfed in black... _I lived_...

***  
I was breathing, and everything that was black, was coming back to reality. My heart was still beating... I was still alive. My senses were coming back, as I could hear a voice. But, soon I figured out, the person was reading.  
"That was when I figured it out. This person standing before me was a complete stranger. But one who helped, saved the life of someone she'd never seen before. I didn't know her name, but I didn't need to. I had a name for her right then and there, as she disappeared before my eyes. She was someone who held on to something and rode out the storm. A hero in her own right. She was a person who had the great power to inspire people. To give them just enough to hold on. She, was Hope."  
I stirred a little at the last line, causing him to stop, as my eyes fluttered open.  
"Well welcome back to the living." Bow set down the book he was reading from, and handed me some water, helping me sit up in the process.  
After a couple sips, I looked at the older man. "What book is that?"  
" _Survivor_ by Misty Steel." I nodded.  
"I think I started reading it, but wasn't able to finish." I say softly before there was a short silence. I lifted up my left leg to find it ended just below my knee. Closing my eyes tightly, I leaned my head back on the pillow.  
"I know it's a lot to take in. And before you ask, your kids are with Kiera. They normally go with her during the day, stay with me at night. It's been that way ever since you first went out." Bow told me, sitting calmly in his chair next to the bed I was in.  
"And how long has that been?"  
"A little over a month. You were in a coma. And damn it. You stopped breathing." Bow's eyes burned into mine with seriousness. "You were dead for almost five minutes. We thought you had turned. But." Bow shook his head. I have something to show you." He handed me a prosthetic leg. "I think you're ready."

It took me several minutes before I could walk, but I still had to lean on Bow. But we eventually got there. To the middle of the town. I watched in awe as people went about their day. It was beautiful. Bow told me that the character in _Survivor_ seemed much like me, thus why he called me Hope.  
"Hope. Welcome to _EastHaven_."

A/N  
So sunny died for 5 minutes and was in a coma for over a month. And all that happened when she "woke" up the first time last chapter was all part of a coma dream.  
And she wakes up in a community called EastHaven.

What will this mean for Sunny and the kids?  
Will Sunny find a position here that helps her fit in?  
Can becoming part of this new place help her in finding her real family?

\- I have published my Behind The Scenes Of: The Mile Series book, on wattpad with my account Ty1R1Bluent, so please if you have anything you'd like to know about the series anything related about or in it, please send me as many questions as you like. I won't use usernames unless you ask me to. and when you're done reading this, go check it out! -

Please vote and comment... And find out next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6:_ **Another Adventure**

It was the morning after I woke up. The watch I had read 6:54. Bow was letting the twins and I stay with him. But the worst thing was, I wasn't able to walk as well. Still getting use to the prosthetic, I could walk on my own, but not as well.

I sat in the armchair in the living room, on the wall right next to the gun rack, hung my bow and quiver. The mahogany wood was spotted with dust. I had managed to come far from touching to the two objects in several years. After I had found the crossbow, I found every excuse in the book not to go near my bow. I had left that part of me behind a long time ago. Picking it back up, could cause a lot of trouble I wasn't about to face. I looked at the curved of the neglected weapon, before Bow's movement caught my attention.  
"Keira is watching the twins." I gave a nod, as he stood next to the chair I sat in. "C'mon. I have something I want to show you."  
Confused but interested, I nodded. "Alright. Where are we going?"  
Bow's eyes sparkled. "You'll see."

And here I found myself following him. Through town, and out the gates. My awkward walk smoothed out little by little the further we went. We stayed close to the fence, keeping it in sight.  
"Do you have a husband?" Bow asked.  
"No. Boyfriend." _Of sorts, I think_. I thought to myself. Bow nodded as he led me up a small hillside, I was still trying to figure out what he was doing, when we reached the top, and stopped. I gave Bow a questioning look, before turning my gaze to the landscape that spread out past the hill. The rolling hills and tall waving grass was quite impressive, I had to admit.  
"Hope..." I raised a hand.  
"You have things you want to know. But I _need_ answers. I'm not gonna play twenty questions. But a question for an answer. Answer for a question." Bow nodded.  
"Alright. What about your real name?"  
Being true to my word I had no other answer but the truth. "Aahana. Aahana Hope Dixon. But most people call me Su- Hawna."  
Bow gave a nod. "Alright, what would you like to know?"  
"Where exactly are we?"  
"We are technically standing where the city limits of EastHaven, West Virginia ended."  
It took a minute for Bow's words to sink in, and my gaze shifted to the openness that lay before us. "Why'd you bring me out here?" My voice was soft, as my eyes found Bow's.  
"Well. I need a new running partner for in the mornings, and you seemed to be a good pick. Someone where we can push each other." Bow paused, looking back up at me. "But. I also wanted to bring you out here... I have no right to ask you to stay. I know you probably have people you need to look for. But a few other members, along with myself would like to ask if you would take a seat on the council. We all trust you have a good head on those shoulders of yours."  
I hung my head. "That's not the first time I've heard that." I mumble. Thinking of Hershel Greene.  
Bow took a step forward. "Like I said. We understand if you want to go looking for your people. And we are here to lend a hand if you let us, or give you space. These people hardly know you, but they respect you." He paused, starting to walk back. "I'll give you time to think it over. I should be easy to find once you do."

I had two kids to think about in this decision of mine. They were my top priority besides the fact of finding the group. I was still curing myself for going the wrong direction. If I only had one look at a map. Then I could get back. But honestly, I had to work with what I had at the moment.  
"Bow." I called before he could get too far. He paused, looking back at me. I nodded my head. "I'll stay and help. But only if I will be allowed to leave with my kids at any sign of our people." Bow gave me a smile as I walked beside him. He placed a hand on my shoulder as we made our way back to the gates.  
~~

Even if I didn't have Angel and CJ to look after, I might have stayed anyway. I couldn't go out errand blindly try to find my way back to Alexandria.  
Slowly I found my place on the council. Bow and I would go on a walk outside the walls every morning. I was regaining my ability to move quicker, we were almost at a normal job beside our trot. Taking a breath. I adjusted myself in the saddle.  
"Are you sure?" Bow asked. Furrowing my eyebrows. I nodded.  
"Gotta re-learn somehow. It'd be so much easier if it was all the same. But there's bound to be some differences."  
"You got that right." He gave me a small smile before handing me the reins.  
All went fine at first, but it was close to when I was about to get off, one of my feet slipped from the stirrups, causing me to slam into the ground.  
Bow was quickly at my side. "Hawna, are you alright?"  
"Yeah, yeah." I waved it off, standing as someone put Cobalt away. Bow was next to me as we walked away from the stable. "Bow. There's is something I want to ask you, and I want you to be honest." The few council meeting I had been to and helped out with, I picked up on something they were hiding. Something I was missing about this place,  
"Shoot." With the go ahead, I looked Bow in the eye.  
"What's with this place? What are you trying so hard to hide?"  
Bow stiffened. We had know each other for over a month now. We trusted each other. He was almost like a long lost uncle to me. "Aahana." He placed a hand on my shoulder. "There are a lot of problems with this community, hell there always is one. Some are greater than others. And this is one of them. It's not time to worry yet, so try not to get mixed up in it right now. You're still trying to get use to this place. Alright?"  
I bite my lip. "Alright." As much as I wanted to know, I could suck it up for a little while longer. I put my trust in Bow, and he put his in me. He was asking me to drop it. I was slapped in the face of the fact, that a few years ago I would fight tooth and nail to find out what this was.  
Bow smiled at me. "Thank you."  
I sighed. "Tell Keira if she or the kids need me, I'll be at radio."  
"Okay. I'm starting to wonder what will happen the day they pick up." Bow chuckled as he walked away.  
"I am too." A cool breeze rushed between the buildings I stood next to. Pulling my jacket closer to me, I made my way to the radio tent.  
Another bump in the road to get back home, it was getting colder.

I had been trying almost everyday since my first council meeting to radio someone, anyone.  
I remembered the channel numbers, trying Alexandria first. With no luck. Sighing I changed the channel.  
"Bentford... Come in Bentford..." I sat there for the longest time, getting not even the slightest response. It was around noon when Bow stood next to me.  
"Hey there. Any luck?"  
"No. _Just_ like usual." I looked up at him from my chair. "What is it?"  
Bow gave me one of his signature smiles. "A few of the council members and people from trade, including myself, are going to visit an ally of ours. I think you're ready to come with us." I smiled at the possibilities. With a nod, I went to say a quick goodbye to Angel and CJ before I left.

The car ride was a little lengthy, I must have dozed off halfway between EastHaven and this "ally".  
"Hawna. C'mon, we're here." Bow shook my shoulder. I opened my eyes to find our car parked right next to the wall on the outside. But my heart sank when I didn't recognize the area. With a sigh, I got out of the car and followed the small group. There were five of us. Three from trade - who work out trading - and two from the council. When Bow told me a few people from the council were coming, he failed to mention that was just going to be him and I. The four of us stood in front of the huge gates as the opened.  
"Any of this seem familiar to you?" Bow asked as we walked in. The trio from trade instantly went to go barter.  
I raised an eyebrow confused. "No why?" Bow was about to answer my question, when a man with long brown hair and a beard approached us.  
"Well it's good to see you awake for a change." He smiled at me. "Hope wasn't it?" I was about to open my mouth, but this time I was interrupted.  
"Yes, but her real name is Hawna. Let's maybe keep that between us." I didn't get where Bow was going with that, but I tried to play along the best I could.  
"Alright. Most people around here call me Jesus, but my actual name is Paul." I took his outstretched hand for a short handshake. "Welcome to the Hilltop... Again."  
I shot a questioning glare at Bow, and he set a hand on my shoulder. "After Nate cut off your leg we brought you here, it was closest. Once you were stable enough, we thought it best to move you to EastHaven. We have a larger medical center there." With the two sources of power EastHaven had, it made sense. They had solar, and hydro. I nodded, still trying to wrap my head around it all.  
"It's a lot to take in. I know." Jesus gave me a kind smile. "Well C'mon, I'll show you around." He waved Bow and I to follow him.  
Off for another adventure.

 **A/N**  
 **Sorry there isn't much action in this chapter, but Sunny gets to the hilltop! Again...¡ wha the flip**

 **Could this mean she finds Alexandria faster?**  
 **Do you guys/gals like the twins? Is CJ more likable than Angel ?**  
 **What is EastHaven's big secret?**  
 **Will Sunny find out or get caught in the middle of it?**

 **Please vote and comment... And find out in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7:_ **Over**

We made several more trips to the hilltop, normally at the end of the week. Paul and I had built up a better friendship.  
Bow and I went on walks, that mostly consisted of jogging, we went farther every other morning.

I turned the cold water on. Just having my hands under it caused the ice of the temperature to slowly snake through my veins before I splashed it onto my face several times. My hands were shaking from the coldness of the water when I grabbed the towel and dried my face off. That was when the flash of silver blue eyes with a hint of Amber caught my attention in the mirror. Since I hadn't put my hair up yet, the loose copper stands framed my face. I straightened up, fixing my jacket, making myself look presentable. That was when I kicked myself in the ass.  
What the hell was happening? Who - or better yet - _what_ have I become? I had never tried to be this civil in my life. I was a caged lion put on a chain leash, being paraded around. None of them having a clue how badly I could bite back. But the most important question was, what the hell was I letting them? I sighed, staring at the counter. Maybe it was because that fire inside of me had finally been stomped out. I knew several people who would throw parties and use up most of their rationing because of this. But maybe it was just easier to lie to myself. That this was the best, for me, and my children. My best chance to find Carl, Daryl, find Alexandria.

I took my hair tie and tried something different. Instead of putting my hair in a pony, I braided it.  
"You were thinking of Alexandria. The place where dad is, weren't you?" I turned to find CJ. A weak smile formed on my lips. He looked so much like his father, with his rich brown hair reaching toward his jaw line. And those bright, determined baby blue eyes of his. I seriously had to stop telling him certain things, or I'll never be able to hide anything from him when he gets older. My little boy. Won't take crap from anyone, and still finds ways to make me proud of him.  
"Yes Carl, yes I was." Kneeling down, I brushed the hair out of CJ's face.  
"Mom." He said quietly.  
"Yeah?" I brushed some hair behind his ear.  
"I uh... I lost my hat."  
"Again?" CJ nodded at my question, and I sighed. "Well it's a good thing Keira gave it to me last night." CJ's eyes brightened as I reached onto the counter and grabbed the deputy hat. "How many times do I have to tell you to quit losing this thing before it gets through that thick skull of yours?" I asked, tapping CJ's head.  
"Maybe about a hundred twenty times." CJ smirked.  
"I think we've already reached that number." I smiled setting the hat on his head. It stayed for a second, before the hat slid down, almost covering CJ's eyes. We chuckled about it as I took the hat off his head, turning it in my hands. "I would say we could fix it so it fits. But I suspect your father might want it one of these days."  
"That's okay. I like it like this." I looked up at CJ. "Then I can tell the other kid it was my dad's, and they'll believe me. And that one of these days I can give it back to him, like you always say."  
I smiled at my little boy, kissing his forehead, wrapping my arms around him, and resting my chin on his shoulder. "I love you and your sister. You know that right?"  
"Yeah mom. You say it everyday," CJ told.  
"I don't say it enough." I said, pulling back.  
"Hawna! Let's get moving." Bow called from the living room. I kissed CJ's forehead once more, before placing the hat back on his head.  
"When will you be back?"  
"Maybe right before supper. Somewhere in the afternoon." I answered as I stood up. "You be good for Keira today." I messed with CJ's hat, causing it to fall over his eyes before I walked down the hallway.  
"Aren't we always?" I couldn't stop the smirk that formed over my lips at CJ's attempt.  
"That's not always what I hear for Keira Carl Luca Grimes." My smirk widened as CJ mumbled under his breath. "Tell tell your sister I said I lover her. And to behave!" I called right next to the door, with Bow by me.  
"Okay mom, see you when you get back." CJ answered.  
"See you when I get back." And with that, we went out the door and got into the car.  
I shook my head. "I swear those two are double trouble." I couldn't help my smile.  
"Oh, and I wonder where they get that from?" Bow looked at me from the corners of his eyes.  
"Their father." I mumble before making my way to the passenger's seat. Once I shut the door, Bow looked at me.  
"And I am yet to meet him. So the accusing finger at one person."  
"Oh shut it." Bow laughed at my response.

The comforting dream of being back in Alexandria was slowly slipping from my fingers as I was jostled back into consciousness. Sleepily I opened my eyes to find the sun maybe an hour from setting. Then I looked around at the road, and the unending cars that lay ahead of us.  
"Where the hell are we?" I asked. This wasn't the normal way we took to the Hilltop, or back even going back to EastHaven.  
"We took a detour." Nate answered from the backseat. Slowly Bow brought the car to a halt at the back end of the traffic jam. We all got out. Nate climbed onto the hood, finding no way we could maneuver through.  
"Why didn't we take the normal way?" I asked. Bow passed on the driver's side of the car, trying to figure out this riddle. But to me it seemed so plain and simple.  
"It was blocked. Too many dead. Damn roamers." I tilted my head to the side. Catching the tail end of Nate's lie. But, with one look to Bow, this was the subject that he didn't like me treading on. So, I added this fine occasion to a list of where this came up and caused problems. The very mental list I was eventually going to lay out in front of Bow. And I just decided that was the exact thing I was going to do once we got home.  
"Maybe we can go a little further. Take the next back road, find our way from there." Nate told Bow. I was currently walking along the side of the road, looking down the hill of a ditch that smoothed out the land below the road. I heard footsteps behind me. I spun around finding a walker. After taking a step back, I slid my knife into its skull. My back foot happened to be on the very edge of the hill, as the walker, and all its weight came to me.  
"Oh shit!" I exclaimed, before my side slammed into the slide of the hill and I started rolling. When I was at the bottom, there was a dead walker my body hit, before the one I killed landed on top of me.  
"Hawna!" I heard Nate call from the road, but that was when I smelled more walkers. A herd of them. Nate and I smelled them before we saw them. "Hawna!" Nate called again.  
"Nate! Fall back, we gotta go!" Someone yelled as the walkers shuffled from behind the other cars. I didn't hear the car doors slam, or the car even start. It was too late to drive, so they had to run. They had no choice, and neither did I. I had to wait it out by the dead bodies of two walkers. Some of the walker shuffled on the side of the hill, the smell was sickening. Pulling my jacket up so it covered my nose. Closing my eyes, my hand gripped the handle of my knife, as I waited for it all, to be _over_.

 **A/N**  
 **No, I didn't mean it for her to get bit (again) and die.**  
 **So there we go with Bow hiding shit again. This time it caused Sunny to get caught up in a herd underneath two dead walkers... Well then, sounds like a lovely day...**

 **But that conversation with CJ tho... :)**  
 **Gotta love Carl Junior.**

 **Will Sunny make it back to EastHaven?**  
 **What will happen on her journey back?**  
 **Could she run into a familiar face?**  
 **Or even find a link to Alexandria?**

 **Please remember to vote and comment... And until the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8:_ **The Way Home**

My heart still pounded in my ears when I realized the shuffling I still heard wasn't actually happening. The herd finally passed. I was still under the two walkers. The sun was setting.  
And I was completely, _alone_.

Pushing myself up, my hand hit the metal of my crossbow. I had forgotten I brought it with me. Moving the twice dead bodies, I stood, and picked up my weapon. As far as I knew I had three weapons. A gun, crossbow, and a knife. My memory came back to me as the adrenaline in my veins faded. Jesus had given me more bolts. That's why I brought it. With the sun hardly peaking over the horizon, I was reminded my greatest concern now, was getting into a tree. Walking up to the closest one, I got up to the strongest looking branch and watched the stars come out...

I was just about to say something to Carl, when a sudden pain ripped through my shoulder, jolting me awake. My head spun as I quickly figured out I was on the ground. Looking up as the swirling tree, I pushed myself up.  
"Son of a _bitch_." I muttered, rubbing my shoulder. I must have fallen asleep and tossed, resulting in my current position on the ground.  
Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I stood, taking in my surroundings, before heading up the hill.  
I made my way to the top of a car. Looking at everything from the slight vantage point. EastHaven was the direction I was facing, with my back toward the tree where I had spent the night. I thought of CJ and Angel as I let out a sigh. I needed to get back, for them. Jumping off the car, I started my walk to get back to... _home_.

I didn't see many, but I killed almost every walker I came across. Eventually I came to a warehouse, right before the sun set. Crossing my fingers, and reloading my crossbow, I pushed through the door, ready for anything. I was relieved and surprised all in one to find the small two story building empty. Claiming the stairs to the second floor, I peered over the railing that overlooked some of the first floor. It was a loft, of sorts. Digging through a closet, I found the one thing no one would have thought to take, a mat. Laying it down close to one of the corners in the loft, I was reminded of the days, way back when, when River and I lived in the tree house. A smile formed on my lips as I lay down, letting myself rest a little after not having gotten very much sleep last night, and walking all day. I wasn't about to allow myself sleep now either, but slowly, the clutches of slumber were taking their hold... I couldn't let myself, I couldn't. It was too dangerous...

I had a big smile on my face as I woke up, watching the fading dream in my mind. _Damn it_ , I had fallen asleep. So I didn't feel as guilty, I waved it off. I deserved some, I needed the energy to get back home.. Keeping my eyes closed for a few seconds more, I felt that I _wasn't_ alone. Before I could reach back to grab my crossbow, a hand grabbed my shoulder, shaking me, before jerking me to my feet. My eyes flew open, as my fist connected with their jaw.  
"Where did you get the crossbow?" They roared, shaking me by the collar of my shirt.  
"I found it." I growled, throwing another punch, as the man did the same. Neither of us realized we were stepping closer to the stairs. When my foot hit the first step, throwing me off balance, I gripped onto the stranger's shoulders, taking him down with me. We both grunted and hissed in pain as we slammed into the steps, before the concrete of the bottom floor. I shot to my feet, my crossbow in hand, but the man had taken the quiver off of it. He stood too, but the moment he did, I slammed the stock of the crossbow into his head. The man collapsed, no longer conscious. Breathing heavily I felt a warm liquid start to stream from my nose and busted lip. Bringing a hand up to my face, it came back Crimson. Checking myself over, I looked a t all my cuts, and already forming bruises. Now I smelled like shit, and covered in dirt and blood. With a huff, I looked at the stranger. His blond hair was short, and greasy. Tag hung around his neck. Narrowing my eyes I took in his features. Realization slapped me in the face when I remembered looking into his eyes. His _green_ eyes.  
"Oh shit, Preston!" I keeled down, shaking him to no avail. "Shit Res." I sighed, quickly going upstairs to grab my other weapons. I had to get him home. Placing Preston's arm over my shoulder, I lifted him up, and started to drag him toward EastHaven.

 **A/N**  
 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooo! Preston!**  
 **-gonna skip to the questions-**

 **What will happen when the duo get back to EastHaven?**  
 **Could Preston help lead Sunny back to Alexandria?**  
 **What will happen when good ol' Res wakes up?**

 **Please remember to vote and comment aaaaaaannnnnnnnd... Until the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9:_ **Everything's Okay**

I found myself wishing I hadn't hit Preston so hard, just so I wouldn't have to be dragging his heavy ass through the woods now. Having to drop him every now and then to kill a walker I almost hoped I didn't kill him. That was when I exited the tree line, and stepped onto payment. I was tired and spent when I finally saw the gates on the road ahead. There was a commotion I hardly payed attention to as the guards yelled at people inside. Then the gates opened. I almost dropped Preston when Nate and John took him from me, and Bow set an arm around my shoulders. The gates closed behind me when I finally snapped to.  
"Hawna... Aahana." I shook my head, once again able to hold myself up as Nate and John carried Preston to the firehouse turned medical station. "Who is that?" Bow asked  
I hardly had the energy to explain and carry on the argument I was foreseeing. It also hit something within me even thinking of an explanation I would have to give. "You have things that you don't want me to get mixed up with." I paused, looking at Bow. "This is something I'd rather not have you ask about." There was a small warning threaded into my voice. "Now if you'll excuse me. I need a minute." With that I moved past Bow, and everyone else. The last thing I needed at the moment we're people and their damn questions.

I found myself on the fence. Guard posts wrapped around the whole perimeter of the inside. And one of these places I liked to come to most of I wanted to be alone of the months I had been here. As I sat down, my mind wondered to Alexandria. To Bentford, and several other things. I just couldn't fully wrap my mind around anything. What the hell did Bow not want to tell me? Shaking my head I tried to clear my mind. Setting my cheek on my hand, I closed my eyes, trying to relax. I had already been here for a good twenty minutes, and I was getting nowhere with almost everything. Dragging both hands over my face, I came to reality with the fact I had to find my way around to get these answers. A cool breeze hit my face. I just needed to-  
A commotion in town caused me to shoot to my feet, and get onto the ground. I ran the best I could toward the growing circle of people by the once had been firehouse. Bow and I had just picked up our pace into a light run on our mornings. Yet there was still a slight awkwardness to my gait, but that was the least of my worries. Once on the outer rim of the people, I didn't even have to see anything to know it had something to do with Res. Pushing my way through people I was target for swinging arms and sharp elbows. Through the small pushing around I took, I finally got to the inner circle. I was far past saying 'excuse me'. I couldn't exactly hear what Nate was saying to Res, but I could tell, Preston was being backed into a corner. Literally and figuratively. His back was almost completely pressed up against the brick wall of the firehouse. Now I could see the gun in his hands.  
"Res!" I shouted, mostly drowned out by Nate and the crowd. But I knew he heard me. "Preston!" My voiced boomed, enough to silence the chirping birds. Everyone froze as I stepped in front of Nate, using my arms to push him back, and tell him I could handle it. Preston's green eyes show his fear and confusion of waking up in a new place. But it faded as I slowly stepped forward. People seemed to inch back, waiting for the trouble to start. "It's okay, it's alright. Everything's alright Preston." There was a dark blond stubble that his jaw. The green eyes that burned into my blue ones, we're trying to figure out if I was real or not, "it's okay, Res. I'm really here. It's okay." My hand wrapped around the gun, pressing on the safety. Ever so gently, I pulled the gun from Preston's hand, swiftly handing it back to Nate. The crowd stepped back even more, even though the tension had resolved. " _Everything's okay_." I repeated softly. Then, Preston stepped forward, wrapping his arms around me, and I slowly did the same.  
"I... It's really you." Preston's voice was hardly above a whisper. "Sunny."  
"Yeah. It is." I patted his back a little. "Kylie says hi." It had been a long time since someone had called me by my nickname. A living, breathing person. "It is Res. It is."  
~~

"So, you and Enid?" I asked, a cup of coffee in front of the both of us as we sat at the table at Bow's. Preston held a framed picture of Angel, CJ, and I.  
"Yeah. I don't know, we started spending more time together, and something just... Clicked." Preston lifted his green eyes to me. A smile announced his short chuckle before the sound left his tongue. "Carl, a father."  
"Not everything is easy to believe." I told, taking a sip of the drink. There was a short silence between us as Preston took a sip. He mindlessly swung his leg back and forth, a habit he still hadn't broken. Then his foot connected with my left leg. Instantly Preston stilled his leg.  
"I'm so sorry." He apologized, embarrassed.  
"No it's fine. I didn't feel it." Res gave me a questioning look as I adjusted my fake leg. That's when I remembered he didn't know. "Um... It's prosthetic." Res gaped at my statement as I straightened up in my seat.  
"How?" Was the only word he managed to get out.  
"It was a couple months ago. On our way here a walker went after Angel." I sighed. "In an attempt to protect her I got bit. Nate and I cut off my leg. I was in a coma for a month." Setting my mug down, I looked Res in the eye. "I stopped breathing for five minutes."  
"Wow... Sunny... I... I just.." This was new to me. Preston was hardly ever wordless, he always seemed to have the right thing to say. I let out a loud sigh, deciding to change the subject.  
"How's Alexandria? Carl, Daryl? Everybody?" Now it was Preston's turn to sigh. He became serious, still trying to put the fact I had lost my leg behind him.  
Preston finally looked up at me. "Sunny..."

 **A/N**  
 **Cliffhanger! (I'm laughing evilly right now)**  
 **So Res wakes up and has a discussion with Sunny.**

 **Will this lead her to find Alexandria again?**  
 **Is Preston the one link she has in reuniting with Daryl and Carl?**  
 **What the hell is Bow hiding?**

 **Please remember to vote and comment aaaaaaannnnnnnnnnddd... Find out in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10:_ **Like Clockwork**

I took in a deep breath, sitting on the floor in the hallway of the small middle school. The double doors I sat by led into the band room. We used the middle school as storage and a few other things. The band played in the middle of town every now and then. Several different bands practiced in that room. If I had to guess, right now it was the open 'concert' band. People of all ages learned how to play some instruments that were left behind. One of the double doors were open, so I could hear some of the types of instruments better. The soft entrance of the flutes, the persistence of the clarinets sound. I had asked the man who directed most of the groups that met here, Jim what they were playing. He told me it was _American Elegy_ by Frank Ticheli. Jim had found books of music, and sheets in the offices that once belonged to the music teachers. I loved coming here and listening to them play. Hell, I always enjoyed the type of music they practiced. I remember trying once to get Angel to learn how to play the piano back at the farm, and here now that the twins were about to turn six. But I also had an idea CJ probably brought his sister here, them both trying to learn to play something. Most of the time I found myself here if I was stressed or bothered about something. So normally once a day, just to relax a little more. My six more attempts at radio resulted in nothing, and I was still wrapping my head around what little Preston told me. I felt a much smaller arm wrap around my own. Glancing over I saw dirty blond hair. Smiling, I put my arm around Angel, kissing the top of her head.  
"What'cha doin, baby girl?" I asked, pulling her closer to me.  
"CJ's out with Uncle Res." Preston hit it off with the twins since the moment we stopped talking so seriously at Bow's. "So I decided to come find you."  
"Hmmmm." I hummed.  
"What?" Angel asked innocently.  
"Just thinkin." I brushed my fingers though her dirty blond hair.  
"Thinkin bout what?"  
"About home."  
"But isn't here home?" Angel questioned.  
"Y... Yeah... But home is the place with the people you love. These people here are family. But I was thinking about real home. With your uncle Daryl and your father."  
"Oh."  
"One of these days, baby girl, one of these days we're gonna get there." I rested my cheek on the top Angel's head. "We're just one step closer to home."  
~~

I sighed, setting the radio down. How many damn times had I tried this? Two hundred? Three? Four? Every single time there was no response. None. Not even damn static. Just... nothing. Yet I still found myself here at radio trying my luck, even though the odds were just as equal to the chance they could have saved my left leg. Absolutely zero. And I knew I'd still find myself here tomorrow. A few days from now. Next month. It meant I was still trying right? That I hadn't given up?

Nothing hardly made sense anymore. But I still found myself dragging my ass back to Bow's for the night. Preston stays with Nate, on the other side of the small town. Nate and John had been telling me about the building they called "the underground", that was hidden in the thick woods in one of the corners of the fenced in place. Just stepping into the tree line was daring to get lost. The bad part was, those woods were right near the community garden. There were some plants there, but I guess it was just a space dedicated to being open, and another area to roam without buildings too close. Another building that seemed a bit far off from the rest was what we believed to have once been a plant of some kind. Maybe packaging, which was a little strange for a small town. The ever persistent town of EastHaven didn't seem to bother much with the unknown building. I knew they used it for training of certain things, like guns or defense. Mostly the guards or constables trained there, but that in itself seemed rare these days. They found their training grounds elsewhere.  
Giving CJ and Angel each a kiss on the head, I went to my own room. Collapsing in my bed, I curled up under the covers. Closing my eyes I smiled, about to turn over and call for River to get up here with me. My smile fades before I open my eyes. God I missed that dog. Clutching the covers as if my life depended on it. I often wondered how the old blue heeler was, now with my brother as his new master. Then that question always led to the people I haven't seen in years. And before I knew it, I was drowned out by sleep...

The morning light shone through my blinds, as I rolled over, finding a small body next to me. Opening one eye, I discovered Angel had probably made her way in my room last night to sleep with me. I was slightly concerned, she was almost five. But, the fact that she still saw me as someone who could keep her safe, and stare down the monsters in the closet, -and the ones outside the wall- relieved me all in one. Then my thinking came to _why_ , she was here. Wrapping my arms around her, and pulling her to me, I closed the one eye I had open. I set my chin on the top of her head.  
"Baby girl." My voice was still weighted by sleep. "What's wrong?" I opened my eyes, as Angel turned to look at me.  
"I had a bad dream." I was taken aback for a moment.  
"Hmmmm. I use to get those too." I told her.  
"Did you make them go away?" She asked.  
"They went away, yeah." Angel stayed wrapped up in my arms, resuming her original position.  
"How?"  
"Well, it's more a who. Your grandpa Luca. The day of my sixteenth birthday, the day I found him again, they seemed to have stopped."  
"Do you still have them?"  
"Yeah. Every once in awhile I have a bad dream.." I was trying to think of more to say, when Angel asked another question.  
"Mommy, what happened to Grandpa?"  
"He, uh.. He died trying to help me."  
Silence engulfed the small bedroom. Angel left it at that, staying in my arms for a little while longer.

When I finally did get up. I got breakfast and dressed. Finding CJ's hat on the couch, I delivered it to his room before he left it somewhere else. Or flipped out about losing it, _again_.  
And after countless failed attempts, I still found myself walking into radio. Like always I went towards the back, sitting in a hard, wooden chair. With my elbows on my knees I pressed the button.  
"Hello? Alexandria, come in. Calling Alexandria, please respond."  
 _Please respond._  
But no one did.

 **A/N**  
 **No not very much action, but trust me, this builds up to it. I swear! So, Sunny tries to Radio Alexandria and Bentford about four hundred times (no joke). All of which failed... 401 times the charm right? Yeah no. I won't even go there right now.**  
 **I made a small (and not professional style) mapping of EastHaven, that will come in handy for later chapters.. (Devilish smile)**

 **When will Sunny stop trying to radio the two communities?**  
 **What did Res tell sunny?**  
 **Why so many secrets?**

 **Please remember to vote comment (and check out my other book Every Last Breath)... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnndddddddd find out in the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11:_ **Who Are You?**

 _I leaned up against a tree, taking in my surroundings. Resting my head on the bark, I just let reality slip away for a little while. I tensed the moment I realized I wasn't alone, automatically reaching for something, but remembering I didn't have my bow or quiver._  
 _"Hey, calm down." A boy, not much older than me, stood beside me. I was shorter than him by a couple inches. His bark hair reached the bottom of his ears, and he wore a deputy hat. "You must be the girl Daryl brought in. My names Carl." I just looked at him, not having much of a response to his statement. I looked back at the plants and flowers. There wasn't anything that I thought was a good conversation starter._  
 _There are a lot of things I shouldn't be holding back, but I don't like getting other people's sympathy. It didn't help I had no clue where I was or who any of these people are. I didn't really trust them. There was a sigh behind me, as Carl gave up and walked off to leave me alone. He paused, looking at me from over his shoulder._  
 _"You know, no one is going to trust you if you stay like that. All we're trying to do is help."_  
 _I started to curse myself, looking up at the top of the tree, before looking at my feet._  
 _"Sunny." I blurted, and Carl stopped. I turned, looking at him. "I go by Sunny."_

Still no response. I changed the channel.  
"Bentford, come in Bentford. Please respond. Bentford.." I took my thumb off the radio button, frustrated at it hasn't worked. _Again_. "Please... Someone... _anyone_ , pick up." I waited. And waited. And waited. But still _nothing_. "Please... anyone..." I let out a heavy sigh. Coming my fingers through my copper hair that only loosely fell past my shoulders a few inches, resting my have ad in my hands. "Just somebody." I pleaded silently through gritted teeth. I had tried so many times, with the same results. I didn't know how much more I could take of this. My chest tightened, as I held back everything. The people of EastHaven called me Hope. But I didn't have one damn shrewd of the word. It was crushed; killed, here and now. I wanted to pick up the damn radio and throw it across the room. They wouldn't respond to this. I had gotten myself caught up in my own responsibilities here, the thought of going in search for home had been long lost. Now I wanted to scream, yell. Anything. _Why_? Why the hell couldn't anyone just say one damned word? Not even so much as let the static fill the word? But no, the room I sat in, even with the door open. Was dead silent.  
Our laughter filled my head as I sat there, not even so much as twitching. Carl's voice followed. I didn't even know what he was saying, but his voice echoed in my mind. It made me want to pull my hair out. Then I thought of CJ. How much he looked like his father. The image of Angel, Carl and I's little blond haired girl. For those I love, I will sacrifice.  
 _For those I love_  
 _I will sacrifice_  
The words echoed, causing my breath to hitch. Suck it up Dixon. With as deep of a breath my lungs would allow, I sat up setting the radio down. Running my fingers through my loose copper strands I stood. Taking a second to compose myself I walked out of radio. The moment I stepped out the laughter of children hit my ears. Keira's house was right next to radio. She still watched the twins during the day most of the time. Looking over I found my kids running through the street after a few of their friends. Well, mostly Angel. The moment CJ spotted me, he paused. Then he started walking over to me.  
"Is everything okay?" He asked.  
I smiled, squatting to his height. "Everything is perfectly fine." My words contradicted what I felt. I brushed some rebellious strands from his face while tipping his hat up more. This was a lie. A much larger one than I cared to acknowledge at the moment. By now we had been in EastHaven for almost a year. Becoming part of the council means it was going to be even harder for us to leave. But it broke my heart to have to take my kids away from their first ever friends. I just couldn't do that to them. "Your birthday is comin' up. Do you know what you want?" I asked, as Angel ran over to join the two of us. They were turning seven.  
"Ooo." She cooed. "I... Um. I kinda want us ta' meet daddy. And... And have him here for our birthday." My knees thudded onto the pavement as I sat on my legs. I swallowed down the lump in my throat, looking down at the payment before closing my eyes. That sentence had just killed me. It caused reality to slap me in the face. I had been thrown off my course to find Alexandria, and their father. I was letting them down, failing my children by doing so.  
"CJ?" I choked out. "Is that what you want too?" Slowly I looked up. I could see his understanding in those baby blue eyes of his father's. He gave the slightest nod, before taking his sister by the shoulder and going back to their awaiting friends. Only one though dominated my mind. I failed them.

 _I failed them._ I was a damn horrible mother.  
I rocked back and forth on the edge of my bed. My head in my hands. _I failed my kids. I'm a fucking horrible mother_. My bed shifted as someone sat down beside me. Sliding my hands down, I only covered my mouth. Blankly my eyes met with the pale colored wall across from me.  
"I failed them Bow." I squeaked. "Angel said she wanted to meet her father for her birthday. And CJ does too. He didn't say it, but I know. I let myself get too sidetracked, and damn it. I'm losing hope of ever getting back there." I couldn't even recognize my voice. Surely Sunny Dixon wouldn't say anything close to that. But that was the thing. I wasn't Sunny. I was Hope, and at the same time, Hawna.  
"They'll meet him one of these days." Bow said softly. Then something came to my mind, causing me to stand abruptly.  
"There's something I need to do." With that, I walked out of my room. A goal set in mind I wasn't going to stop till I reached it. "I'll be back later!"

"We were having trouble, ya know." Preston told me as we walked back toward the gates of EastHaven. We took a walk outside, having quite a discussion on a small, yet wide range of things. "Gettin short on food. Rations were gettin thin." He paused. "But your brother, he brought back game from hunting. That helped out a lot more than people thought. Till he lost his crossbow to some _SOB_ that called himself D."  
I sighed, not having gotten what I was looking for. "Thanks Res." He was unable to find his way back home. Not from EastHaven. We walked through the gates, about to go our separate ways, when Preston stopped.  
"Why don't you go by Sunny anymore?" He asked.  
Pausing, I looked over my shoulder at him. "I outgrew it." With that I walked away.

 _Insanity_ : doing the same thing every time and expecting to get different results. That was always credited to Albert Einstein. Had I have had a clue of what I was doing, I would have stood and walked out the door. The action was like second nature, I had done it so often. But I had already sat down in the hard wooden chair, and picked up the radio.  
"Anyone.. Out there?" Now I snapped out of the routine induced trance, finding I was holding down the button. Damn it. I was so stupid. In the process of kicking my own ass I walked to the door. Stupid. _Stupid_. _Stupid_. If I was to find home again, I'd need a map, and there were several in the courthouse. That was where I needed to be spending my time, not wasting it in the place where I'd get nothing done. I wouldn't get a response. I had wasted my breath on that one to many times before. My hand slipped around the doorknob.  
"Hello?" A voice crackled. I stiffened, the color leaving my face. I couldn't move as a shutter made its way up my back. "Hello? Who are you?"  
 _That_ was a damn good question.

 **A/N**  
 **Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I got a little busy and had a bit of writers block. I honestly wanted to get this chapter up before the season finale of TWD, but flipping writers block. Anyway...**  
 **I'm so excited for this chapter! Did anyone believe that I was just crying wolf with the radio at the beginning? In better words: who thought no one was gonna pick up and answer back?**  
 **Not much action, but maybe just a little mystery...**

 **Who answered back?**  
 **What new information had Preston Told Sunny?**  
 **Will the twins get to see their father on their birthday?**  
 **Is there another reason why she doesn't go by Sunny anymore?**

 **Please remember to vote and comment, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnndddddddaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd find out in the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12:_ _ **Ian**_

 _"T.. Thank you. For saving Carl." With that, Ron walked away. Leaving me with a confused look, before my lips curled into a small smirk._  
 _"What did he t-" Carl trailed off, his eyes darted over my shoulder. I looked in the same direction to see a short interaction between Ron and Enid. Switching my gaze back to Carl, I saw the face I had seen in many different people. My smirk returned._ I didn't want to admit it then, but I only teased him to hide the little bit of jealousy I had felt. I loved it there, but I couldn't admit I had feelings for anyone. I just didn't want to get too attached.  
 _"Oooooooooooh. Carl likes Enid." I said in a small voice. I got a second form of confirmation when Carl's cheeks turned bright red. "Wow." I burst into laughter._  
 _"Sunny!" Carl growled, his face red as he lunged at me. I dodged, and climbed up the nearest tree. It was a small oak. Carl tried, but didn't have the technique to get to the high up branches. I smiled down at him, boosting his defeat._  
 _"Oh ha ha. Laugh it up now." He called up to me. "You have to come down eventually."_  
 _"Oh really? Says who?" I was still very, amused. I spotted Daryl looking at me as he walked by. I gave him a smirk and a wink before he walked off._  
 _"Wow." Carl rolled his eyes._  
 _"What? You've never slept in a tree before?" I laughed down at him. This just made his blood boil more. I shifted, laying back. "And I'm just startin to get comfy." With an angered huff, Carl sat next to the tree, crossing his arms and leaning against it. I gave off a silent chuckle. Now it had turned into a game of who can last the longest. I was starting to feel bad for Carl..._

"Hello?" The radio crackled. There was a familiar air about the voice. I stood there frozen, deciding weather this was actually happening. "Hello? Are you still there?" Snapping out of it I ran to the chair. I couldn't seem to grip the radio for a couple second. Still in shock I dropped it before picking up the radio once more.  
"Hey. Hey. I'm. I'm here." After having so long to plan, I lost my words. Nate poked his head in the door. I glared at him. "Go get a table, marker and a map. Hurry!" He did as I asked running off. "Th... This is Bentford, right?"  
"Depends on who's asking." They were being cautious.  
"I... I need to speak with Luke, Luke Ross Darren."  
The radio went silent for a couple moments. In that time Nate opened the door, bringing my map. Bow and a few other council members entered with their own chairs, along with the small card table.  
"This is Luke Darren. I am the leader of Bentford." They spread the map out so I had a wide view of it. "Now. Who is asking, and how did you know my full name?" A smile spread across my face.  
"Luke. It's Aahana." The two other council members beside Bow and I gave each other a look.  
"Aahana? We thought you were dead. Where are you now? Are you hurt? Is anyone holding you?" I sat down in my chair. I couldn't quit smiling.  
"No, no. I'm fine. Luke, I'm in a place called EastHaven. They'd like to become allies and trading partners." I paused. "And I would need a way to Alexandria. For me, and two kids."  
"Anything, anything. Wait... Aahana?"  
"Yeah, Luke. You're an uncle." I laughed as I could hear my step brother's cheering over the staticky radio. Luke gave me the location and coordinates. Taking the marker, I circled the area. Bow was smiling when I looked up at him. I couldn't help but do the same.  
"So, when will we expect you?" Luke asked.  
"Well, . I am Bow Trent, I'm part of the council here in EastHaven, along with your sister. We go to the hilltop tomorrow, so if that will work, we could stop by and make arrangements."  
"Sure thing. Just radio if you need anything. Other than that, we'll be seeing you tomorrow. Over and out."  
"Over and out." Bow responded.  
I looked at him, as he set the radio down, and everyone else left. They folded the map, and took the table out.  
"They answered back." I grinned, and Bow pulled me in for a hug. "They answered back."  
Now only one though dominated my mind. _CJ and Angel might finally meet their dad. I might finally see them again._  
"Yes they did Hawna, yes they did." Bow responded.

I was uncharacteristically every chipper the rest of the day, and the next morning too. Even to the point where I couldn't seem to pick a fight with Ian. The son of a bitch had guts, I had to give him that. Every time I see him I have to shake my head at the memory of how we met.

 _Bow was showing me around EastHaven. We were walking to the square when there was a sharp, cat call whistle. Unimpressed, I slowly looked at the dumbass with a death wish. He had short golden brown hair, along with some scruff on his face to match._  
 _"I'm surprised you're not hurt." He grinned._  
 _"Keep that up you may be here shortly." I snapped. I couldn't help but think, normally I might have slapped him, or a good sock to the jaw for a comment like that. But then again, CJ and Angel were at Keira's house on the corner. Maybe it was a good thing I didn't. Still not use to my prosthetic, I did something around an awkward limp to try to catch up with Bow._  
 _"No. I guess it did hurt when you fell from heaven Angel." I stiffened at what he called me. My dead best friend, and my daughter came to mind._  
 _"No. But it did hurt when I was kicked out of hell." I meant it as a warning, not to join his stupid teenage game. But that's the way he took it, catching up to me as I started walking again._  
 _"Alright Angel-"_  
 _"_ **Don't** _, call me that." I growled, stopping and standing my ground._  
 _"Ok, ok. Then what will my demon want me to call her?"_  
 _"First off. I am_ not _ **your**_ _,_ anything _. Second, I already have two kids. I don't need anymore with someone like you. Or anyone else for that matter. I'm taken." I snapped, before catching up with Bow._  
 _"See you later then Demon."_  
 _Cocky bastard._

"What every you have up your sleeve Ian. Save it. I'm in a good mood right now, and I'd like to keep it that way. Ian had the strap of his gun slung over his shoulder. He had trimmed his beard down, it was almost just stubble. "Pull anything stupid, I will hit that smirk off your face." My tone was too giddy to sound like a threat. But Ian, out of anyone, knew I wasn't bluffing. I've done it once before and I'll do it again. It almost gives me reason to worry less that if there's a person that pisses me off enough I'll still hit back. Physically. A sure sign the old Aahana... sunny.. Was still there.  
"Calm down there Demon." He gave me his signature trouble smile. "I saw a commotion going on over at radio. Just wanna know what happened." Ian was a Guard, often spending two shifts for a couple hours each day on the wall.  
"Hey, Hawna!" John called, smoothing a hand over his short, dirty blond hair. He jogged up to me, and walked beside us. He seemed to be trying to put words together. The one thing with John, he could make things sound worse than they actually were.  
"What's up J?" I asked, pulling my hair up into a ponytail.  
"Bow told me to find you and tell you, theses a council meeting." John relayed.  
"Right now?"  
"It'll start as soon as you get there. They said not to rush."  
"Alright, thanks John." I waved as he walked off, leaving me with Ian.

The thing with Ian. He was taller than me. But we both knew I could kick his ass if I really wanted to. Ian teased me about being tame. I guess he can tell certain kinds people apart. He could tell since the first few times we saw each other, that in his words I was "putting a wicker basket over that flame inside" of me. He also had brought up wicker burns, and it was a matter of time before it goes up in flames. I didn't know weather to be happy he's been wrong so far, or worried. Becoming a mother changed me, that much was evident.  
"I finally got a response on the radio." My smile returned.  
"That why?"  
"Yeah. I got to talk to my step brother for the first time in years."  
Ian looked down at me, tilting his head. "That's good."  
Before I could say more, Angel ran up to us, CJ following shortly after. Ever since we came to EastHaven, Angel seemed to be jumping into things. CJ went about things calmly and more hesitant.  
"Hi Ian." Angel greeted.  
"Hey there kiddo." Ian messed with her hair.  
I kneeled to their height. "I have a meeting to get to, so you'll have to stay with Keira a little longer."  
"But-" Angel started.  
"Okay mom." CJ finished, taking his sister by the arm and leading her away. Ian and I watched them for a moment before we continued walking.  
"It's funny, those two are the exact opposites, but seem to have a little in common. And it's just enough for them to get along."  
I laughed. "CJ is so much like his father, looks like him too.." I paused, trying to find the words.  
"Same with Angel and you. Except the blond hair. I honestly thought Preston was their father when you first brought him here and seemed to know him."  
"I guess I should have expected this. With the blond hair and you thinking of who their father was. Their aunt has blond hair, and as far as I know, my grandmother had blond hair too."  
"So where did you get the red hair?"  
"It's more copper since it's a brown-red. But." I shook my head. "Quit distracting me. That's beside my point. What I was getting at. Both of them act just like us. Their father and I. We were bickering left and right, but always found a moment in between to get along. We could both be impossibly thick headed, and it didn't help my temper was shorter than his." I paused, smiling at memories of Carl and I. "We were so different. But we found our moments, ya know what I mean?" We walked through the small park in the square passing the waterless fountain.  
Ian looked ahead, but nodded. "Yeah. I do."  
I just now noticed that my good mood had let me put up with Ian for much longer than I normally was able. Half the time we were at each other's throats. But I guess there were days that even we could get along. Now I found myself climbing the few steps to the courthouse. Ian lingered for a little while longer, eyes on me. He sighed softly before starting to walk off. A few people were coming out of the courthouse. I paused, holding the one door open.  
"Hey Ian." I looked over my extended arm as he turned around, a hint of hope in his expression. "Thank you." That was the first time I ever told him those two words.  
"What for?" He asked confused.  
"I don't know yet." I told, before walking into the courthouse.

 **A/N**  
 **I'm gonna keep this short.**  
 **Finally someone responded, and Sunny got to talk to Luke.**

 **So when are we gonna get to see the real sunny?**  
 **What is Bow** still **hiding?**  
 **Will Sunny actually get to see Carl and the gang again like she plans?**  
 **Could there be a bigger danger?**  
 **What has Preston told Aahana?**

 **Please remember to vote and comment aaaaannnnndddd find out in the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13:_ _ **Bentford**_

Dwight. That was the name of the asshole who stole my brother's crossbow. If he was still alive, I had no clue. Thanks to Preston, I knew that little fact. And so much more. The little facts like Tobin and Carol. Along with the big events like Alexandria being threatened.  
But I just couldn't quit feeling the renewed hope that swelled within me. I was one step closer to home. So close to seeing both my brothers, Carl, little Judith - who should at least be eight by now - Rick, and the others. And it all was going to start today. We had the council meeting, and afterwards I went over to Keira's. My hair has gotten a bit longer, so she was cutting it.  
As Kiera finished up, the copper strands only fell an inch or two past my shoulders. Two inches of the reddish brown hair that had once been attached to my head, now lay limply on the ground.  
"I think this looks good for you." Kiera told, handing me the hand mirror.  
"Thank you." My lips curled at the corners. I was going to keep it down. "I hope you don't mind the kids possibly staying the night."  
"Are you kidding? Those two are like a niece and nephew to me. I absolutely adore them."  
I chuckled. "Good to know. They love you too." Kiera had become something as close to a nanny or aunt as the twins had right now. Then again, considering the only aunt they had was a year older than they were. "Thank you again, Keira. I honestly don't know what I could do without you." She gave me a warm smile.  
"Don't tell Bow I said this, but life was starting to get boring here. Before you and the twins came." She paused, and I looked up at her from the chair I still sat in. "When you arrived and became part of the council, everyone just... cheered up. Like you were that missing piece, and now the puzzle is complete. Things looked up. Hell they still do. Even some of the people who've never seen you before still love you."  
I gave a small laugh. "Well I like this place too. CJ and Angel love it here." I guess I was absentmindedly distracting myself. It was a matter of time before we went to the hilltop. Then, to Bentford. The door opened, revealing Ian and Nate.  
"Hope, it's time to get goin'." I stood as Ian walked into Kiera's home.  
"I hope you won't mind with another haircut." He ran a handover his golden brown hair. Then he grabbed my shoulder before I could walk past him. We stared at each other for a few seconds. Sometimes I'm for certain that this twenty-five year old forgets I'm only nineteen, others, I just can't tell. "Good luck." Ian told softly, giving my shoulder a squeeze before letting go, and we parted ways.

There was a whistle, then a snap.  
"Hey. Hellooo?" A hand waved in front of my face, pulling me from my thoughts. I looked at Jesus, before smacking his hand away.  
"Very funny Paul." I shook my head.  
"Ouch. Well someone's a little defensive."  
"Oh and you're just Mr. Happy Go Lucky all the time too." I shot.  
Jesus put his hands up in mock defense. "Easy there Dixon."  
I sighed. "Sorry. We're just... Going to another community after we're done here. First time I'm gonna see my step brother in. I don't know how many years."  
Jesus gave me a small smile. "Understandable. C'mon." He waved for me to follow, and I did so. I couldn't help but think of Daryl's reaction if he ever met Jesus, it almost made me smile a little. We walked by the fence inside the hilltop, away from everyone else. "I'm going to say a few things, and only once." We slowed our pace. "There's this group, they've been getting more violent lately. That may have been provoked, but still. I want you to keep your guard up. Watch yourself, and the twins." He looked me square in the eye. "These bastards have been majorly pissed off. I want you to be careful." I didn't notice both his hands on my shoulders.  
"Jesus.." I hesitated, trying to make sense of my own words.  
"There's more people. I ran into two of them-"  
"Hope!" Bow called, side by side Gregory. The two leaders looked at me, before my eyes met back with Paul's.  
"Thank's Jesus. I'll be fine." I patted his arm. "Really, I will. You can come anytime to EastHaven, just to make sure." I gave him a small smile, before walking over to Bow. Bow patted my back as the two of us walked away from Gregory.  
"Be careful out there, Bow." There was a warning threaded through Greg's voice. I never really liked him. He seemed to have a slight limp type gait. I forgot who said it, but someone had told us he had been stabbed.

I took in a deep breath.  
"Turn here." I instructed Bow. He turned down the road I had told him from Luke's instructions. Then an unsettling feeling swirled in my stomach. I didn't like it. Trees blocked our view of anything on the left side. What looked like storm clouds gathered that direction as well. "Left turn." I said hesitantly. Something was very, very wrong. The moment Bow turned our car down the last turn, we were close to the gates. That was when I found out the darkened sky, wasn't an upcoming storm, or normal puffy white clouds. It was _smoke_.  
 _No no no no no no no_. I threw my door open before Bow even stopped the vehicle.  
"Hawna!" They shouted after me, but I was at a dead run swiftly getting to the gate. No one watched it, hell, it was open.  
"Luke!" I screamed, pulling the gate open. Rushing into the town, both white and black smoke rose from several buildings. Others were destroyed. It looked like a ghost town. It was, a ghost town. "Luke!" My heart was almost beating out of my chest. "Luke." My voice cracked as my knees buckled. "No. Luke, no. _No_." My fists clenched tightly, as I hugged myself. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't. It just couldn't. But the reality of it was, it was. And reality sucks. But there was one thought that I still couldn't come to terms with, but I just couldn't ignor.  
 _Bentford, had_ _ **fallen**_

 **A/N**  
 **Almost forgot this.**  
 **Well. I'm not gonna say anything.**?

 **What happened to Bentford?!**  
 **What is Bow HIDING?**  
 **What. TF. Is happening?**

 **Please remember to vote and comment... Aanndddd until the next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14:_ **Make Me**

I sat in my chair at the courthouse council room. My hand on my forehead, and elbow on the table. There was this small tat, tat, tat, as my foot tapped. Several other members tried to talk over each other as I was fuming, impatient, and couldn't get the image of the ruins of Bentford out of my mind.

 _I was shaking slightly. Looking at the smoke roll from the buildings. Bow stood beside me, trying to pull me from my shock like state._  
 _"Bow!" Nate yelled from the gate. "We gotta problem!"_  
 _Bow turned back to me, putting his hands on my shoulders. I tensed, almost reliving the past for a moment. "Aahana, we_ need _to go sweetheart." He gently lifted me up, before steering me to where Nate was._  
 _"We got spotters sayin we have Hells Angels movin toward home. They're gettin to the red zone."_  
 _"_ Shit _." Bow cursed. That was enough to cause me to snap out of it. Bow normally didn't curse. If he did that meant something was up. Realization hit me, that if a threat was moving toward home, then they were getting closer to CJ and Angel._

"We need too-"  
"Maybe we can talk-"  
"If we trade-"  
"Hide everyone, act like we aren't here-"  
"Fight back-"  
"Rally up-"  
"Don't give them what they want-"  
"Stand up to them-"

All the suggestions echoed in my skull. I dug my fingers into my hair, before abruptly standing.  
I almost got everyone's attention. " _Enough_!" I got from in front of my chair, walking behind everyone else. Bow was at the front of the room, but not in his seat.  
"Hope?" Bow questioned as I slowly walked toward him.  
"I'm sick of being kept in the dark. Alright I get it, there's shit you don't want me to get mixed up in. But if you ask me, I can take care of myself, thank you very much." I paused for a second. "Yeah, I got some stuff I'd rather not have you know either, but eventually you knew. I am part of this council, this town, this community. The least I deserve is to know what you've been hiding from me since day one."  
"You weren't even awake-" someone tried to interject.  
" _Shut up_." I snapped, before looking back at Bow. "I need to start gettin a little cooperation from your part here. Cause shit can't get done if no one is on the same page." I stood still, a ways from Bow, standing my ground. We stared each other down for several, tension filled moments. Then the older man broke eye contact.  
"Meeting adjourned. Go be with your families. We'll play it by ear." What he said was final.  
I felt betrayed. Embarrassed, but most of all, lied to. My glare mixed with anger and shock. _He still wouldn't tell me_! My face must have been turning red as I imagined myself strangling someone.  
"That goes for you too." There was no emotion in Bow's voice. I might as well have been speaking to a complete stranger.  
"This isn't over." I warned, but Bow had already left, shutting the door behind him.

I paced the room fuming. It eventually got to the point I grabbed the empty mug in front of my chair and threw it. There was a twinge of satisfaction as there was a crash when it hit the wall. The fragments clinked on the hardwood floor, some breaking even more.  
"You happy now?" A voice sounded from the doorway. Ian leaned in the doorframe, I hadn't noticed him there. He sounded calm, but his body language spoke otherwise. That was when I looked out the window. My eyes widened as Ian stood next to me, shocked just as much as I. There were motorcycles trucks, and an RV.  
"Shit."

*Note- (to avoid confusion) Sunny goes by Hawna, Aahana, and Hope*  
~3rd~

Hawna darted out of the room, her friend right behind. They were the only ones not at the gates, watching the Saviors ride on in like they owned the place. On their quest to everyone else, Aahana stopped at Kiera's throwing the door open, and finding a gun in her face. It took Keira a second to calm down enough to put it down. Aahana was patient.  
She put a hand on Keira's shoulder. "Find Nate or John, and get as many kids to the underground as you can. With parent permission." Hawna didn't even wait for a nod before closing the door and running to the crowd. She daily slipped through other people, but Ian got caught up. He took his own way, much slower than Hawna's way. There were Saviors already out of the vehicles, all with weapons. A few of them went up to the RV. It was hard to pinpoint who was in charge, but Aahana knew who they were, or at least, who they belonged to. A man with buzzed ginger hair almost strutted back and forth at the front of the crowd. He was showing already they owned everyone.

"Hey you!" He called looking Hawna right in the eye. Everyone backed away, as she stood her ground glaring at the man. He walked up to her. His eyes were a cold, despised green. A sick grin plastered on his face as he strutted up. "Hey baby, you look like ya know a thing or two. Mind... tellin me where we can... keep some prisoners?" Aahana hardly even blinked. When the man got no response he took it a step further, speaking as if she was five. "Their _real_ big bad guys, and gals. They hurt a lot of us, so now they gotta pay." Several of major douche's friends started watching what was going on. Some held back dark laughs, the ones who didn't, could be heard all around. "But don't worry sweet cheeks, I won't let 'em get to you. Now, where can we take 'em?." He reached around, his hand never making it to her butt. She gripped his wrist to tight, her knuckles were white.  
"Don't you fucking _touch_ me, you sick bastard." She growled.  
He put a hand on his chest in mock offense. " _Who_ , me?" He gasped.  
"Well between the two of us you're the dumb ass prick, coward enough to target a woman." That caught Douche's attention. Hawna took a step up, turning her back to him, but looking over her shoulder. "I don't have any, but I still bet I have more balls than you." With that she started walking away, only to have man-handle her. He had ahold of both of Hawna's arms while he pressed himself against her, and grinded a little. Immediately sickened, Aahana whipped around, smacking the man. Everyone froze.  
"Why don' all y'all pricks turn 'round an' go pick on someone yer own size?" Hawna snarled in a low voice. She was fuming to the point she slurred twice as much as normal. It was silent for a few seconds, but not the kind of silence anyone wanted.  
"Well lil' missy, you're gonna have to just make us. Now, where can we put 'em?" They were having a staring match. One hell of a dangerous one. "' _Why don_ ' y'all' be polite and answer?" He cocked his head to the side as he mocked her.  
Now it was Hawna's turn to mock. "Yer just gonna have to _make me_."  
"Alright. You forced my hand." He took out his pistol, aiming it at her. Aahana lifted her chin, looking in the eye, right down the barrel. Then he turned the gun and fired. Screams erupted in the crowd behind them. Hawna glanced back, seeing people covered in blood, and a man shot in the head. Her stomach sank, recognizing he was part of the council.

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in her head, before Hawna fell to the ground as well. Only she had been hit in the head by the butt of the gun. Yet, hadn't knocked her out, so she was getting up a second later. That was when something collided with her stomach, tossing her back with more pain. Douche went on beating Hawna with each time she went to stand. Several of the other Saviors took the 'prisoners' out of the truck and RV. The Alexandrians were led out in three groups.

The first group : Rick, Carl, Glenn, and Sasha  
Second: Maggie, Michonne, and Abraham  
And third: Daryl, Aaron, Eugene, and Rosita

Each one of them saw the woman who received a kick or punch at each attempt to stand. But Aaron and Daryl paused long enough to notice blood dripping from her face. Her reddish brown hair was down, covering most her face. But the two were pushed forward, Daryl having wounds of his own, winced at the action. What carried along with those in groups two and three was how much she kept attempting to get up when she must have known what would happen. Aaron had to look back when he didn't hear grunting from either persons. He looked back in time to find having a man drag the woman's limp body away. Blood stained the black asphalt of the street.  
"Now there must be someone who runs this place! What is it, single person, like your good ol pals at the hilltop? Or is there, a council?" Douche boomed.  
"You killed one of them already!" A woman screamed. He strode up to her, taking her chin in his hand.  
"Well, I need a few more of em. Nothin's gonna happen. We're just gonna have a little _chat_." The sick smirk returned, this time bearing teeth.

Angel darted through the crowd. They had heard the gunshot. Kiera had no luck in gathering any other kids. Luckily there was another hide mainly for the kids to go, but the underground was the safest. She had also told the twins to not run off. The spitting image of her mother, only the blond version, Angel ran to investigate.  
The Savior men had their fun in beating some of the council members. But they decided it best to take them, along with the woman far away from EastHaven. With the way the woman retaliated after the one man's death meant they needed to Fred lightly, but with an iron fist. The numbers of the people outmatched those of the current Saviors taking over the town. Even more cause to try to avoid a rebellion until Negan decided to show his ugly face. Those Savoirs decided it might be fun to put the small group in the bed of a truck then drive as far as they pleased. One thought it funny to take a horse with them, so he rode it alongside the truck.  
And just like her mother. Little Angel found her way into trouble. More or less trouble found her. The streets had cleared as the sun started going down. People locked the doors of their homes, not going to get any sleep. Angel was curious. She made her way past buildings toward the giant building everyone assumed was a work plant of some kind. It was big, and almost like a miniature prison when anyone thought about it. If the Saviors wanted a place to hold someone, this was the very place for that to happen.

But unlike her mother, Angel didn't fully understand that too much curiosity was dangerous. The little dirty blond was lucky not to experience the worst parts of her mother's life, but that only meant her quest for answers covered most of her logic. She had never had reason to keep her guard up constantly. She never had to question someone's statements or action. Angel watched as people walked in and out. Two were walking the perimeter. She stayed low, daring to go closer to the now sinister looking building. It was daunting how no one seemed to care for it only hours before, and now no one dared to near it. Except for one little girl by the name of Angel Elizabeth Grimes. Little did she know the relation she had to the people being held within the building. Some may say she was stupid. Then again, this little girl had another reason. She was doing something her mother might do, look for a way to get those people out. Her young ignorance played against her as the sun continued to slip over the horizon. Angel wasn't able to tell when someone was behind her. All she was trying to do was get in and out. Fate was yet to allow something good to happen that day.

Rough hands grabbed the little girl from behind. The man didn't even bother to question her actions before he put something over her head. just didn't care. Just one of his hands could fit around both her wrists, so it was easy to tie her up. He took his jacket off her face, before lifting the girl onto his shoulder. Angel kicked, and screamed. Her attempts were answered by hits and smacks, that soon turned into spanking. This let her know that was a bad idea. The savior carried her through the hallways, up stairs, and up into the room where the first group was in. They were all tied up, wrists and feet. They were huddled in a group. Wire and duct tape was used to bound them all together. One or two armed men stood outside the door, peeking in from time to time through the window by the door. Douche through the six year old at the huddle of people.  
"I hope you learn your damn lesson kid to mind your own business. It's rude to snoop." With that, he slammed the door behind him.

Angel looked up the four who stared at her. One man, who looked to be her mother's age had a bandage over his eye. The little girl used her shoulder to sit up, before she started backing away from the strangers. The only woman in the room scooted forward.  
"Hey. Hey there." She said calmly. "You okay?"  
Angel nodded slowly, glancing at the three men. There was an Asian looking man, the other had a bear, then there was the guy with the patched up eye. Out of all of them, she thought the man with the beard was the oldest. He was probably old enough to be her grandfather. That same man gave her a weird look.  
"Does she.. Remind you of Judith?" The bearded man asked the kid with the eyepatch. He asked it quietly, but since Angel was scared, she picked up on even the slightest of details.  
 _Judith... Why was that name so familiar?_  
"Yeah." The boy with the bandaged eye nodded.  
Now it was the other man's turn to talk, now that he noticed the little girl starting to tremble. "Hey. Hey. It's okay. We won't let them hurt you. My name is Glenn. The lady is Sasha. And those two back there are Rick and his son Carl." Glenn told, scooting forward a little.  
"M...my... My b-brothers... name... is Carl." Angel finally spoke. The father and son glanced at each other. Glenn and Sasha did the same, but he nodded.  
"What's your name sweetie?" Sasha asked gingerly.  
"Angel."

 **A/N**

 **Well, shit goes down.**  
 **I hope at least someone got my joke in there... (Hint: it's about the grandpa part)**  
 **I don't know how many of you read the original first chapter, but my first plan for this was to have it all be in Angel's pov and for her and CJ to be older (like 13) and I had a part in there where Sunny mentions Alexandria for the first time in front of her kids and she talks about Rick and the group and Angel is like:** _Rick...Rick.. Why is that name so familiar?_  
 **Also in the original I was gonna have CJ get bit and lose his leg when he goes after Angel. She'd run away from home (with Sunny's bow) find Bentford leave there for a bit come back and find it in ruins. Somehow get her to Sunny's treehouse, then be in Alexandria for a bit.**

 **Anyway, to the questions...**  
 **What happened to Sunny?**  
 **What will happen to Angel?**  
 **Could Carl figure out Angel is his daughter?**

 **Please remember to vote and comment aaaannnnddddd until the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15:_ **It's** _ **Yoour**_ **Turn**

~3rd~

Hawna had no clue where they were now, how long she was out, or how far from EastHaven the group was. All she knew was that she woke up in the bed of a truck beside three others who were part of the council. All three men. Then there was a man on a grey roan horse. Once Aahana's eyes fully adjusted, she recognized the horse to be Cobalt, her pack horse. Hawna's wrists and ankles were tied, along with a cloth tied around her mouth. She looked around at the men beside her. One trembled, another held his bound hands slightly up as if to pray; and the last, just stared off into space. He looked like he was dead already. That was what the four assumed, was that this day, they were going to die. The only reason that could come to mind this wasn't put on display was so people didn't rise up. That had to mean they were outnumbered, right?  
Then the truck stopped moving. Tree branches arched above them, covering the pre-dawn sky.  
"Line em up!" Someone shouted. Large, calloused hands reached for the man beside Aahana. Two sets grabbed the other two. Then it was Hawna's turn. When the large man grabbed ahold of her, picking her up, it caused Aahana to feel small. Compared to the three men, she was. Very pathetically. She tried to struggle, slip from her restraints. They wouldn't budge. The man placed her at the end of the line, right as the click of a gun echoed through the silent trees. That confirmed something else. If these SOBs wanted to keep quiet about these deaths, they wouldn't have been too near EastHaven. So they had to be, very, very far. Extra distance just to be sure. That should put them somewhere in Ohio. Someone's footsteps mixed with the chirp of any remaining night animal sounds. An owl's hoot, a cicada's buzz. Hawna wasn't afraid to die, but like any other person, didn't like the thought of it. She jumped the moment the loud report sounded, shortly followed by a thud. Through the darkness Aahana could see the outline of the body. She could see how the bullet had torn his skin at point blank. Slowly, the executioner made his way to the next man in line. Hawna's head pounded, her stomach sore from the beating she took.

 _Bang!_

The sickening sounds repeated, only much closer. Hawna tried to control her breathing, so far it was working. But no matter what, she couldn't deny the rising terror within her. She didn't want to die at the hands of these men. She didn't want to die and leave her kids alone. Only Preston would be able to get them to their father. The thought of those two having to learn how their mother died, having to take that news, almost killed her then. That thought was the bullet ripping through her skull already. The only difference, Hawna was the one to pull the trigger.

The gun clicked again.

Through the darkness of the early morning, Hawna saw the gun being pressed against the head of the man behind her. She saw the tears in his eyes, the fear through his glasses. Sweat rolled down the side of his face, even though the morning air was chilling to the bone. Hawna could see everything from the corner of her eye. The cloth in his mouth shook, dulling his whimper. Hawna could see it then. His wife and children in his eyes. _Bang!_  
Her eyes went wide, her shoulders pulling back causing her to become even smaller. Her left ear started ringing from the close range of a loud noise. Warm blood splattered Hawna's already Crimson smeared face. His body fell to the ground. Hawna's eyes stayed wide as a hooded man came from memory.

 _It's your turn_. He hand chanted slowly. _It's your turn lil' miss fire_. His hood hid his face well, but it didn't hide that predatory, sickening grin. _**It's your turn.**_

Hawna hadn't felt this powerless in a long time. Fear ran through her like her own blood. She started trembling as the familiar click rang through her ears. Her breathing became shaky as the cold metal of the gun pressed to the back of her skull. The man pushed the gun into her head harder, jerking her forward. He got behind her. Immediately Hawna stiffened. She knew what was coming now.

 _It's your tuuurn_. The voice chirped.

"Really? What do you think Negan would think if he learned you played with one of 'em before you ended it?" One of the other men groaned.  
"Don't give me that. You want it too." The man behind her let out a dark laugh. "Probably more than I do." The other two were strangely silent after that. Probably ran out of objections as the one behind Hawna fiddled with his belt. Her eyes were still wide. She still trembled with fear. She was pulling away from the world, make it easier on herself with what was about to happen. There was the clink as the man successfully unhooked the belt. She kept telling herself it _wasn't_ real. It _wasn't_ happening again. That she hadn't broken the promise to herself she wouldn't let a man take advantage of her like this ever again. In her growing state of shock, Hawna hadn't noticed the man shifted his hand enough, the gun pointed right over her shoulder. He reached around to the button of her jeans. Hawna's breathing picked up.

 _It's your turn_

 _Bang!_  
Another gunshot this time from the man behind her, followed right after. Now both of Hawna's ears were ringing. Blood splattered on the back of her neck and jawline. Terror picked up within her as the full weight of the man fell onto her. Hawna was pinned down by a dead body. He had been shot in the back of the head. His stubble lined head allowed blood to run down easily, and drip onto Hawna's face as she tried not to hyperventilate.

 _It's your turn._  
 _It's your turn now._  
 _Your turn._  
 _You're gonna love this sweetheart._

But there was another sentence that came to mind.  
 _It's not my blood._

She trembled even more, starting to be crushed by the weight of the dead man on top of her. Hawna curled into herself as much as she could. Fear causing her to want to ball up. Then, the weight was thrown off of her. She rolled onto her side, but now it was worse. The dead man stared at her. His lifeless eyes still, somehow, shown the joy he had gotten out of what he almost had. Hawna started shaking harder. Terror continued to overtake her as odd, but familiar voices echoed around her. The ringing in her ears not helping anything.

"For christ's sake, someone roll the bastard over!" A new voice ordered. This one was a stranger. "Can't get these damn things off with her shakin like this."  
Someone did what the voice asked and kicked the body further away. Now Hawna could see the back of the dead man's head. A bullet hole clear in the back of his head. He wasn't coming back. _He_ _ **wasn't**_ _coming back._  
Someone took the gag from around Hawna's face. She breathed through her mouth, still not fully back to the real world.  
"That it.. Just breath." A different voice soothed. This one, if Hawna was in her right mind, she would have known. Someone held her arm, moving it back and forth, before the tug of her bounds slipped away.  
"There we go. Got them off." The stranger told, then moving to Hawna's feet.  
"Shit." A third person cursed. "They seem on a damn warpath."  
"They are." The familiar voice confirmed. Spite filled his voice as he kneeled by Hawna. The first man went to pat her on the shoulder reassuringly. "Maverick _don't_." The second warned.  
This "Maverick" held his hands up in defense. "I was just gonna tell her it's okay." He looked down at the woman, now being able to tell she probably wasn't even in her twenties yet. She was just a kid that had been scared shitless. Hell, she _still_ was. Her Amber blue eyes were wide, but unfocused on the world around them.  
"That's only going to make it worse." The friend warned. "That goes for you too Heath." He spoke from his knowledge of the girl's history. He was a friend of her's as well as the two who accompanied him.

 **A/n**

 **Just skipping to the questions...**?

 **Who are Maverick and Heath?**  
 **Who is this "friend" of Sunny's?**  
 _ **Where**_ **are they?**

 **Please remember to vote and comment, and find out in the next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16:_ **Hawna is _Dead_**

 _Sunny giggled. It was something she hadn't done for a while. Absentmindedly rubbing her swollen stomach, she smiled at Mary. They were out in the garden. Sunny was just giving the older woman company. Her being about nine months along and her oversized belly making normal tasks almost impossible, she felt like she was doing something._  
 _"Oh." Sunny muttered._  
 _Instantly Mary looked at her, expecting it was time. "What is it?"_  
 _The worry on Sunny's face melted as she continued to rub her belly. "The baby just kicked. Really hard too."_ The mother to be was get to learn that _both_ babies, had indeed kicked.  
 _"This little boy or girl is gonna be a strong one! Just like their momma." Mary cooed to sunny's stomach._  
 _With a smile they both continued their chore. Mary doing the work, and the expecting sixteen year old following._  
 _"And I haven't even thought of names yet." The young girl sighed._  
 _"Don't worry. There's probably plenty of time for that." Mary bent down, picking some things from the garden. "The baby will probably come sometime next week."_  
 _Since Mary had her back turned to Sunny, she didn't catch the shocked expression that grew on her face._  
 _"No it won't." Panic slowly started to rise inside of Sunny._  
 _"You can't-" Mary tried to reason, looking back at sunny after she stood up correctly._  
 _"No. Mary, the baby is coming_ now _." Sunny looked panicked as she acknowledged her water had broken._

She knew where she was. Aahana pulled out of her state of shock, the ringing in her ears letting up little by little. _She_ knew _where she was_. She forgot about the down to the bone terror she felt only minutes ago. Forgot that she had been staring at the front of the executioner's blood covered shoes. Forgot about the bodies that lay feet away, the blood that covered her face. And most certainly, she forgot about the three men who saved her, and now looked at her with confusion.  
In the now morning light, she knew. These were the same woods, the same area that Aahana found herself in several years ago. She was sixteen at the time, and thought she was about to be torn apart by walkers. What she was yet to discover that the tiny human growing within her at the time was actually two. _The farm_. The farm! Aahana shot to her feet taking off in the direction of the place the twins had mainly grown up at. She dodged trees, slightly acknowledging that it was later in the morning than she thought. Maverick and Heath looked at each other. Maverick raised an eyebrow at the lighter skinned man. But Aahana's so called friend soon followed behind, the other two having no choice but to do the same.

Hope's heart raced as she was set in a dead run to the place she use to call home. Then it came into her view, the fencing, and then the house. She paused at the fence, before taking off for the gate. Aahana threw open the old gate open the moment her fingers flicked up the lock. With her mind racing, she didn't even bother to close it behind her. It was deathly quiet. Surely by now she should have heard something. A whinny of a horse, someone's voice, or even had seen someone. But none of the people who resided here made any indication they were here. That's what revived the fear within Hope. The people here were safe. They shouldn't have had any threats. There was nothing wrong with the fences. No sign that a herd had passed through. No sign of any _life_ whatsoever.

That was what slowly started to kill her. The place that had once been so full of life and second chances, now deathly still with no merciful chance.  
Hope paused taking in the terrifying lack of existence.

Not even a creak of the barn door. No nicker from a horse. Just _nothing_.

Then, she found her voice.  
"T-Tom? Mary? Alanna?" She wasn't able to call the fourth name. Hope's mind raced as her feet did the same, carting her inside the house. "Tom!"

If Aahana had thought it was unbearable before, it was twice as bad now. Bullet holes and blood splattered all of the walls. Dirt was mixed with the smeared blood, along with drying muddy footprints on the wooden kitchen floor. So many memories flashed through her mind. The sliding door at the other end of the living room was open. "Mar-" Hope was cut off by a beastly snarl. She froze.

The walker limped out from the back hallway. One of its legs twisted back to an ungodly position making it twice as slow. It's neck tilted to the side like it was all a game. The jaw didn't quite line up correctly. One of the arms twitched at its side while the other reached out to the frozen girl.

Aahana couldn't take her eyes away from it.

The walker's hair was matted with dirt, and who knew what else. It had thinned, making the now darker grey strands stick out. The right side of her head and several sections of hair missing making a dent in its skull more noticeable.  
Yes, it was a walker. A dead person who needed to be put out of their misery.  
There was a sickening twist to it.

A tied cloth hung at her neck, one that was probably put over her mouth when she was alive. Bruises lined her neck like she was choked. The one arm that the walker was able to use hand the rope around the wrist.

She had tried to get _out_.

Blood was splattered on its shirt. Meat hung from its jaws. The blood on its chin had to be about a day old.  
There was a hole in her shirt. One that could only be caused by a bullet.

That wasn't even the worst part.

Her eyes. Once a knowing hazel, now almost a dead black. The ones that had been so full of life, completely empty. They stared back at Aahana, but they also showed her reflection in the glassiness of the dead eyes.

And Aahawna just stood there.  
Alanna was dead.  
She didn't even twitch.  
Alanna's dead corps awkwardly stumbled closer, ready to get her second meal.  
Aahana was frozen.  
The walker gaped at her, its hand grabbing for what it couldn't reach quite yet.  
Hope couldn't even tell she was trembling.  
Alanna was right in front of her, starting to grab Aahana's jacke-  
 _Bang_!

Alanna froze as her blood splattered over Aahana's face. The body went limp, before crashing to the wooden floor. Hope was still shaking as all the feeling came back to her. Gunshots from only hours before rang in her memory. The cool metal of the gun she held slowly made its presence known on her hand. Hope had mindlessly grabbed the gun the executioner had used on three councilman.

Instantly she dropped the weapon, not wanting to add any part to its bad reputation. Hope dropped to her knees beside Alanna, closing the dead woman's eyes.  
When she looked up again, Hope noticed another body near the hallway. It had been hidden by the couch when she was in the kitchen, but she saw it now. Hope walked over to it, turning it over. There was blood at his neck and shoulder. A bullet wound in the middle of his forehead. He had been part of whoever attacked here. He got bit so his friends did him a favor, one that he probably didn't like.

Aahana moved on down the hall. The end bedroom door was ajar. Light spread into the dark hallway. Blood marked the floor coming from it. Like someone had almost completely stepped in a pool of blood, only to jerk back last minute. Blood still got onto the front of their shoes.

Slowly she pushed open the door finding two more bodies. Two more familiar faces.  
Tom and Mary.  
"No. _No_." Aahana breathed. That was when Tom's body moved. Hope didn't have the gun, nothing to protect herself. She was ready to back out of the room and close the door when Tom looked right at her.  
"H-haw... Aahana." This caused her to freeze again, before rushing over to the wounded man.  
"What happened?" She asked. But she already knew.  
"They came. We thought it was you and the kids at first, the way the horses were acting up. But..." Tom trailed off. Hope looked over at Mary, finding a bullet wound on her forehead. It was hard for her to tell all of what Tom's injuries were, but she knew they were bad. Tom reached up weakly. "They c-came yesterday. Killed Alanna and her husband in... The barn. The horses... they quit screaming late last night." Tom wiped something from Aahana's face, when he brought his hand back down, it was smeared with Crimson. Somehow, the older man still managed to smile. "Y-you... You're changing. I.. I can see it... In your eyes.." He muttered something else that struck a chord for Aahana.  
"Tom." She tried to whoosh him. The old man had a lot in him, especially to last this long after the attack here yesterday. But most of it had been spent. The older man smiled weakly. "Tom." Aahana said, alarmed. "Tom! Stay with me."  
"Aahana. Let me be with her." He looked over at Mary's limp body, taking her hand. "Forty years... And nothing... Had kept us apart.. Let me... Let me, be with her." Tom's eyes shone. He was in pain. "There's a gun... right?" Hope nodded, standing to get it. But the old man took her hand as well. "Hope... keep those kids _safe_." The girl sniffles as she nodded, before retrieving the gun that was in the living room. It was next to Alanna's body, where she had dropped it. When she returned to the back bedroom, Tom was still. Aahana took a deep breath, before her finger pulled the trigger, making sure Tom wouldn't come back. She didn't even open her eyes after, just, dropped to her knees. Tom's words echoed in her mind.

 _Hawna is dead_

The nicker from a horse trilled outside, followed by hushed voices. One set of footsteps made their way to her, before a hand was set on Aahana's shoulder.  
"I'm sorry Hawna." He said.  
"Hawna's _dead_." She mumbled, still not looking up.  
"What?" The friend asked alarmed.  
"The Saviors killed her. She died last night when they took her outside the walls." The friend was shocked, Aahana sounded like a robot. She stood up, knowing it was going to be a while before she got back to EastHaven. When she walked out of the sliding door, she was met with two strange faces.  
"Hawn-.. Hope, this is Maverick." The man pointed to the one with short buzzed black hair. "And Heath." Heath had an odd dark blond color of hair, his natural tanned skin looked a little shaded in the afternoon light. With a questioning look, Aahana gave a quick glance to who stood next to her. She gave a sigh, before walking over to Cobalt who stood behind Heath and Maverick.  
"Jesus. You should go back to the Hilltop." There was a new demanding edge to her voice as she mounted the grey roan. "I can't have you getting caught, and the Hilltop being connected to anything I do." It caught Jesus off guard for a second. She turned the horse around, a new mission set in mind.  
"Hope! Hope, there is someone you need to-" but before Paul could finish, Hope took the ends of the reins, slapping them on Cobalts sides. The roan took off in a run, jumping the fence and continued on. Hope left the three there watching her take off back to home.

Hope knew two things were very clear.

The Saviors had destroyed a lot. They attacked the farm, killing four people. And they caused the fall of Bentford. They had taken too much already. Greedy bastards. They needed... They had to be stopped. The Saviors would have to take EastHaven over Hope's dead body.

They had already killed a part of her that would never be able to come back. Because of them, Hawna was dead.

 **A/N**  
 **Sooooo shit goes down. The man who killed the 3 men and tried to sexually assault Sunny was part of the group who raided/attacked the farm...**

 **Ok, just wanna bring somethin up here. My schedule, school related or not, can get unpredictable. That is why I don't have a writing schedule. But I think it's after the season finale I loose a little inspiration to write fan fics. I've noticed it's kinda happening here, but I won't stop writing until I finish it.**

 **But one of my favorite authors ranted about something recently that I'm kinda getting tired of too.**  
 ** _No one_ comments. I'm sorry but it gets a little frustrating. I have no damn clue weather any of you love or hate half of what I write. There is 133 views on this book now -at the time i wrote this. it has much more now. still no comments- as I write this a/n. There is only one comment that was written by one of my irl friends who didn't like my first idea for this book.**  
 **One comment saying something like "this chapter was interesting" or even a _vote_ can go a long way. At least it's showing a slight sign that _someone_ likes this book. All I ask is to know what you think. And I. Don't. give a shit if you correct anything, that just makes it easier for me to find it later when I go back to edit.**  
 **And comments add a little boost of inspiration, if I knew someone liked it other than my friend I might just try to update more. Just a thought.**

 **I'll respond to your comments, seriously, I don't bite**  
 **That needed to be said.**

 **\- i am sorry about that rant guys. but it did need to be said. all of you who write stories of your own can relate to me one way or the other. i know i bring it up all the time about the behind the scenes for you all to comment a question, because in my mind if you do you like the series at least a little, and want to know what the hell is going through my head as i wrote these. -**

 **Who was Jesus trying to get Sunny to meet/see?**  
 **What will she do when she gets back to EastHaven?**  
 **When/How will she find out that Rick and the group _are_ in EastHaven?**

 **Please remember to vote and comment... And until the next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17:_ _ **All...**_

 _All she knew was that she was in pain. And delivering a baby. The baby whose father was in a whole other state, who knew how many miles away. Sweat dripped down Sunny's face, before Alanna dabbed at it with a damp, cool cloth. Carl was supposed to be here, holding her hand, not Alanna. But then again Carl was supposed to know about the very fact she had been pregnant in the first place. Sunny shouted in pain when she pushed as another wave of the contractions hit._

 _That was when she heard the cries. Marry backed up, a little tiny form in her arms._  
 _"Aahana, it's a boy." Mary smiled at the new mother. Sunny smiled too, before seeing that the baby boy had his father's eyes and same dark brown hair. "What will you name him?"_  
 _Sunny smiled sadly. "Car-" She didn't get to fully answer as another wave of pain hit. "Oh_ shiit! _"_  
 _Alanna's happy face, much like Mary's turned to worry. "What's wrong?" Mary handed the baby to her. "What's happening?"_  
 _Mary quickly went back to her previous position. "There's another baby." Mary told swiftly._  
 _"_ What _?" Sunny demanded, still in pain._  
 _The two women in the room with her looked up at the mother._  
 _"Aahana," Mary calmy said. "You're going to have to start pushing again."_

Night had come faster than the speed the grey roan traveled. But both horse and rider wouldn't slow down. The steed seemed to understand the urgency. Something very wrong was up, that much was clear to anyone. Hope held on tightly, the wind whipping at her face. The hoofbeats only echoed the remainder of how close they were to home. Of how serious things were about to get. If there was any walkers they were quickly left behind in Cobalt's dust.

 _I think she's goin to just get herself_ and _us killed._

Lights shone in the distance. EastHaven slowly made its presence known in the darkness of the night. Aahana pressed herself into the saddle, going as limp as her body allowed without falling. She was covered in blood. Cobalt slowed to a nervous canter, throwing his head up. The two Saviors looked at each other seeing the 'dead body'. They considered just shooting the horse and then it's dead rider, but the soon decided against it. The grey horse was confused and scared, especially after one of the two pelted him with a rock. Then the unmistakable sound of gunfire lit up the night. This drove Cobalt to his breaking point as a bullet grazed his back leg. The horse started kicking, jolting to the side. Aahana tried to hold on, tried to calm the horse. Another bullet fired. This one hitting the pavement, inches from Cobalt's front hoof. The horse molded an odd direction. That was when Aahana's body slammed into the pavement. Cobalt jumped letting out a shrill scream. The terrified horse's feet stomping meters away from the young woman's head. Two more shots rang out only to be followed by the grey horse's cries and stumbles. One final shot silenced the night, before the large animal fell limp. The force of it's body falling pushed a large breeze into Aahana's face. Her eyes were wide as the night was filled with one last sound that would haunt her.

The little blond girl rocked back and forth. They had already been cooped up in here for two days. She was absentmindedly trying to calm herself. All the while the father son duo were trying to work at each other's bounds.  
"My momma's gonna come. She's gonna get us out of here." Angel whispered. She was terrified of what was going to happen the next time that door opened. The one door to the room, that led both in, and out. "Momma's gonna come." Glenn paused his own attempts to cast a sad look to the little girl. He and Sasha shared a concerned look.  
"What's she like?" Sasha asked. "Your mother, I mean. What's she like?" It was the best shot they had to get the girl's mind off of their constant punishment. One she wasn't even responsible for.  
"U-um. She's nice a lot. Except to Ian. Momma's mean to him a lot. A lot of people like her." After being so freaked out, Angel was answering the question the best she could. "S-she's on what they call the council." The young girl had to pause, try to think of all of the other qualities her mother had. All the while she had calmed down. "She, uh, puts my brother and I before herself. She saves us from the dead a lot. But we've been staying with Keira. She watches us while she's gone."  
"Is she gone a lot?" Glenn spoke up now. Angel slowly nodded. Carl let out a frustrated breath. It was useless without something sharp. He didn't like the thought that slowly crept into his mind. The Saviors had the power to kill them. It could be tonight. Tomorrow. The day after. As he and his father sat back to back, he couldn't stop the image of a copper haired girl and her dog to creep into his mind. He didn't know Angel's mom, but he silently hoped the girl was right. He silently hoped he could see that light in the silver blue eyes of the missing girl. That he could just hear her voice one more time.

Then. The door opened.

"Shh. Lower your voice damn it." A familiar voice cursed. A wet cloth was smoothed along the side of Aahana's face, cleaning the last of the blood.  
"No. Shit! I'm pissed man. These people, these Saviors are getting worse each second we don't do anything." Rushed angry footsteps neared her. "You. You know what they are capable of. Don't you give me any of this bullshit." Aahana wanted to open her eyes faster, but it seemed as if they were glued shut. Especially after so long without sleep. "Do I need to list it all?"  
"Don't, Ia-"  
"They killed four of our council members within twenty four hours after they showed up and decided to take over. They dragged in what? Eleven prisoners from who knows where. What happened last night. They shot down the horse, Cobalt, and one of them laughed at it before yelling at us to drag the bodies away."  
"Ian. Just shut up." The voice over her told. That was when her eyes opened. Now Aahana struggled to tell if what she was processing was real. Could she be dead? The man a over her got up, and walked toward Ian at the back of the room. It was -  
"How in the hell can you just sit there and be so calm about this _Luke_?" Ian demanded as Luke stood in front of him. "It's because of them Hawna is-"  
"Dead." Aahana interrupted as she sat up. The two men looked at her. She thought she would be more elated to see her step brother again. But she just felt. Nothing. Completely empty.  
"Hawn-" both men walked over to her.  
"Don't. _Just_ don't." She hissed. "They killed Hawna, the Saviors did. And that part of me is never coming back." Luke's face when pale.  
"Did... did they..." The Darren boy couldn't even finish his sentence. He new the answer before he could even fully consider his words. He looked away, then back to his step sister who was still sitting on the movable footrest of the chair.  
"They tried." Her voice lacked emotion. It was dry, and cold. Most of all, guarded. The fading light from outside only answered the next question. Aahana had slept all day. She stood with more strength than she had the previous night.

 _Covered up that fire inside of you. Covered up your fight._  
 _Wicker eventually burns._  
That wicker basket placed over that fire that raged inside Aahana Dixon was starting to show signs of smoke.  
 _Wicker burns._

Someone walked into the living room of Ian's house. He ran his hand over his dirty blond hair. His green eyes landing on his old friend. Thunder rolled from outside, ending the calm before the storm.  
"Aahana.." Preston called, catching the threes attention. "They... They have Angel."

Wicker _**burns**_.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry guys for now updating in a while. I've been busy, school and sports. Honestly I have mixed emotions about this chapter and the ones to come, and so many other plans I have for this and other stories. Yeah... Shits gonna go down..**

 **So this chapter is gonna be linked (with the title) three other one, just pointing it out now.**  
 **Anyway, onto the questions!**

 **How will Sunny get Angel out of there?**  
 **Will she finally be reunited with Carl and the group?**  
 **Could she possibly rescue them too?**

 **Please remember to vote and comment... And until the best chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18:_ _ **Hell...**_

 _She's going to get herself killed._

Those very words had been uttered by her own brother. Maybe he was right, because certainly her actions now we're suicide. Hope had collected her weapon's. She made it a point _not_ to leave the crossbow behind. She stormed toward that dark building. There were more people ready to follow her then she expected. Then someone pulled at the end of her shirt. Hope looked down, her eyes met with the baby blue of Carl. Her son looked up at her, seeming to have left his hat somewhere once again.  
"CJ, I need you and Keira to-"  
"We wanna help." Keira walked up to the mother and son. "Those people in there with Angel, we could use them to help fight back. Maybe. Either way, I don't think anyone should be held in there like prisoners."  
" _No_." Hope said flatly.  
"But mom-" CJ tried to reason.  
"No. It's too dangerous to have you go in there."  
"Aahana-" Keira started in disbelief.  
"But. It's going to be hell in there. If you stay right here, then I have no problem with you taking any of those prisoners to the underground with you." Keira and CJ lit up. "But either way. You are going to the underground. No acceptions." Hope took the weapon's strap from around her shoulder. "You remember how to use this?" Keira nodded as Hope handed her brother's crossbow over to the older woman. With that, Hope continued on into the cover of night.

The first step of their mission, take out the men in the front. It went almost too well. Ian, Luke, and Preston killed the three Saviors that stood out front. Once the bodies were dragged away they ran into the building. The group made their way down the hallways, and up a few flights of stairs without problem. It made Hope wary. It just couldn't be this easy. They all tensed with the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. Nate was the first to see who it was. Hope wasn't too happy at the sight of Kiera and CJ crouching along with the rest. Hope's glare at the two said everything.  
"I couldn't just stand there and wait." Young Carl spoke up. They were too far into this, turning back now would only complicate things. Hope hand no other choice than to bite her tongue on the matter and let it be.

"Just like your father." Hope mumbled to no one in particular. "Luke, Res. You two go down the right hallway. Nate and I will lead everyone else down to where they are holding the groups. Ian, John, Keira and CJ you cut everyone free and lead them away from here. Anywhere safe. Keira, you and CJ are gonna take your group to the underground." Hope paused as Nate handed the three knives, except her son. "Luke, Res, John, and I will run distraction and take care of anyone coming. Alright?" Everyone each gave their own kind of confirmation. "Let's go."

The moment everyone stood, they all picked up speed. Luke and Preston bolted down the first hallway while everyone continued. The group had lucked out. They had caught the Saviors while their watch was switching, so for a while, the hallways were eerily vacant. Soon each person had gotten to a room the prisoners were being held.  
"Let's see if these damn alarms still work." Hope announced, pulling a fire alarm.

The fire alarm started blaring as Ian threw open a door. He was met with several unfamiliar faces. A man with a beard looked to have had a bruise on his face. Then Ian saw her. Angel trembling in the corner of the room.  
"Hey." He rushed over to the little girl, who only shook more when he neared her. "Hey, _hey_. It's okay. Angel, remember me? It's your buddy Ian." He cut the bounds that held her feet together. He couldn't even attempt to with her hands, she was petrified. "Damn it." Ian cursed. The pressure was high, and it had been too many minutes since the alarm had first went off. The annoying siren persisted as Ian ran over to the man with the beard, he looked to be in charge.  
"Who the hell are you?" He demanded as Ian crouched behind him.  
"A friend. I'm going to cut you lose then give you the knife. You're gonna have to find your way out of here. If you can, find a man by the name of Bow." Ian paused. "Take a left out of here, take the second left, after that the first right. That should get you to the stairs. Once you're on the ground floor you can follow the exit signs out." Ian finished cutting Rick's bound legs.  
"Wait, you're leaving us?" Glenn piped up.  
"That little girl over there," he pointed to Angel. "Needs her mother, and I happen to know where she's at." Ian handed Rick the knife before taking off out of the room. He sped down the hallway, soon finding Hope. Somehow she had gotten separated from John, finishing off the man she was fighting as he got up to her. Ian had his gun drawn.  
"I found her." He announced.  
"Then get her out of here." Hope grunted, letting the body fall.  
"She needs her mother." More Saviors made their way down the hall. Smoke was slowly filling the space. "I'll take care of them." Ian stepped forward raising his gun. Hope nodded, before making her way to her daughter. By the time she entered the room, Rick had just finished freeing Glenn. Everyone else stood, making their way out of the room.  
"Hey. Hey there baby girl." Hope cooed. She cut the bounds that wrapped around her daughter's wrist. Rick and Carl paused for a second watching the mother calm her daughter. But Glenn and Sasha nudged them forward and out. "Angel, it's okay. It's going to be okay." The little dirty blond clung onto her mother. Hope grabbed onto the radio she had attached to her belt. "Alright everyone start movin on out!" She hooked it back, adjusting her hold on Angel. "Hold on baby girl." The mother and daughter got out of the building, managing to almost get away.

Hope had set Angel down, and told her to run before she shot the three Saviors that trailed them. The little blond did what she was told at first, as more men ran at her mother, but she soon stopped. A few of the men crashed into a window while the burned alive, only to die from the fall. When Hope thought she had an opening to run away, a scream pierced the air.  
"Mommy!" Hope turned to find two men with her daughter. She pulled her knife out of the skull of a savior that lay near her, only to throw it at one who had Angel. The second sickly grinned, before pointing his gun at the little girl and pulling the trigger.  
" _ **No**_!" Hope yelled as Angel fell to the ground with a scream. Hope ran to the man who now let out a dark laugh. She pulled her own gun on him and shot. That was when she felt the first few drops of rain. Some of the Saviors had turned. Hope picked up her knife and put them out of their misery. Her heart thumped in her ears. It all passed in a blur. Then she found herself standing in the still lot.  
"Mommy?" A small voice wheezed. Hope made her way over to her daughter, falling to her knees.  
"Yes baby?" She whispered, her voice shook slightly. Tears threatened to blur her vision.  
"It hurts.." Angel cried.  
"I know. I know." Hope smoothed out Angel's dirty blond hair.  
"I can see a star." The little girl whispered.  
Hope looked up and found the one star that shone through the cloud darkened sky as it started to rain. When she looked back down, her little girl's eyes were closed.  
"Angel? _Angel_!" Hope shook the little girl's body. She held her daughter close to her as the rain drove down harder.  
"Oh, I can see it now  
Just one more step  
We are  
Closer to home  
Where the tears won't fall

Oh we're one step closer  
One step closer  
To the place  
We'll call  
Home." Hope cradled Angel close to her, her head against her daughter's. The clouds were letting out the pouring rain, as little Angel Elizabeth Grimes took her last breath.  
The grieving mother sniffled, setting her daughtier down, and picking up her gun.

Everyone's world paused as the last gunshot of the night echoed in the air; and their memories.

 **A/N**  
 **Ooooooooohhhhh and its Mother's Day too... Whoops... Ummm...Happy Mother's Day?**?  
 **Two updates, there we go.**

 **What happened to the groups?**  
 **Did** _anyone_ **get reunited?**  
 **What will happen next/ How will Sunny move on from Angel's death?**

 **So. I killed off Angel (2nd time I've done that)**  
 **Y'all flipping happy now?**  
 **Why did y'all hate her so much?**

 **Anyway, please remember to vote and comment... And until the next chapter...!¡**


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19:_ _ **Brakes..**_

Some of the group had followed Nate and Ian. They had gotten to Ian's house, where Bow waited for them outside in the pouring rain.

Those who made it to the designated safe area: Rick, Glenn, Sasha, and Carl.

That was when they heard the gunshot. A dead silence followed too closely after. Bow looked at the two younger men who lead the strangers.  
"I don't like it." He voiced everyone's concerns. They knew one of their own had to have fallen. There were too many unaccounted for. "Nate, Ian." Bow didn't have to finish before the two already ran back into the pouring rain. The strangers watched from the shelter of the roofs overhang. An uneasiness settled inside of them too.

They both were meet with an uneasy sight. Hope carrying her dead daughter.  
"Nate." Hope's voice was small. He could just hardly hear it above the driving rain. "You know your way to the underground?"  
"Yeah."  
"Would- would you tell CJ... what happened?"  
Nate set a hand on Hope's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze before he jogged off into the hazy night.  
With the consistent rainfall, it was almost the equivalent to fog. The only difference was it was well past midnight. Ian walked beside her for a while, but caught the sad look she gave him. Hope didn't have to say anything for Ian to know she wanted to walk the last stretch alone. She needed that time to grieve on her own a little more. Ian stopped in front of Hope. He pulled her head forward, and kissed her forehead. What he did next was unexpected to both. He took off his drenched jacket, and draped it around Hope. Ian let out a breath, a small puff of white air, before placing his hand on her cheek and giving a sad smile. Then, he did the hard part of walking away.

Bow watched as a dark figure approached the hardly lit area. His fears of a death of their own were confirmed. Bow was a smart old man, and he could always pick out small details from any person. This figure that approached him now, slowly coming into view of his own front porch light.  
"Ian." Bow called out in a deep voice, the strangers watched carefully as the man came into view. Ian didn't even vocally respond, he only gave a grave shake of the head. Then, he jumped onto his porch, and went inside his own house. As Ian went inside, everyone caught notice of the other figure that slowly walked to them. As the person came closer, all who stood out in the cold morning air, noticed the small form she carried. In the small light Bow's eyes slowly focused on Hope. Her loose copper, red brown hair stuck to the sides of her face as the rain let up in the slightest bit. The scar that was over her left eye was almost invisible.  
"Dear God." The older man breathed. Then he went up to the mother, still clutching her dead daughter's body. "Hope." He put his arm around her, and they went to Ian's backyard. There was a small Willow tree, where they dug a grave in the soaked earth. Tears mixed with rain ran down Hope's cheeks, but soon they stopped. The group of strangers silently watched, and paid respect to the little dirty blond girl, who was now being set in the ground. As Bow covered the grave, Hope supported herself with one hand against the tree trunk. The angel wing necklace slipped from under her shirt.

Wicker burns. It sure as hell did.

Anger burned within her, as she clenched her fists. The group of strangers mistakenly thought that the mother's trembling was caused by the cold, damp air. But in truth, she shook with rage. A strong hate for the group that thought they could just waltz into this place, where she and her kids had called home, and claim it as theirs. It was unfair. It was infuriating. But most of all, it brought back a part of Hope she never thought she'd see again. With flames in her eyes she stormed away from her daughter's grave. A new mission had made itself known.

Keira let out a sigh, closing the door to the building people of EastHaven called the underground. It was superstition weather it existed or not. Few people knew where it was. The small cabin was surrounded by thick woods. It may not have been the largest stretch of trees, but it was enough to get lost in if you didn't know where you were going. But now, they were safe. She flicked on the lights, before going to the fireplace and starting a fire as it started to pour outside. Keira adjusted the strap of the crossbow that hung on her shoulder and looked at the people in the front room with her. CJ, missing his signature deputy hat, sat on the end of the couch that was closest to the fireplace. A large, muscular man with long dark hair and piercing blue eyes was standing at the other end of the piece of furniture. He had a leather vest over his torn sleeved shirt. Blood collected at his shoulder. A taller man with short brown hair and dark greenish blue eyes stood the closest of the five people to the door. His back was against the corner of the wall. And finally there was the man sitting on a stool near the back of the front room next to the blind covered window. His black hair ran past his shoulders in the back. His mullet making him look a bit more rugged. But something about him made Keira a little more curious about the man.

But it was then she realized she was outnumbered, being the only woman in the room. All three men looked at her, but CJ started back at them.  
"Alright." Keira cleared her throat, breaking the silence. "I think we can all agree we've been through enough the last few days. So you plan on being stupid, go ahead and get you ass out now. I'm not taking any more of anyone's bullshit." Two of the men blinked at her. The one with long hair glared, trying to figure the woman out. "No? Then I'll take that as we should be on good terms." Keira walked forward, reaching out to the injured man's shoulder. He flinched away.  
"You need to get that treated." Keira stated the obvious, setting the crossbow down and pulling up a kitchen chair. She looked to the man with the mullet. "Can you grab that small tote of medical supplies?" The man she addressed glanced around, but the one by the door was quicker to grab what Keira asked for. "Thank you." She gave him a smile before turning to the one in front of her. "Now sit."  
"Where'd ya get the crossbow?" He asked.  
"A friend gave it to me for protection, now sit." Keira opened the small clear box, sorting through what she needed.  
"Daryl, she's trying to help." The one who handed her the box told. "Just... let her."

Keira looked at the wound before cleaning it. After she stitched the man, "Daryl" up.  
"Well 'Daryl' you are lucky I worked at Med before I started watching him and his sister. All done." Keira put back everything, closing the box up once more. "You lost a good amount of blood, you should be taking it easy." She glanced at Daryl. "Alright." She stood her full height putting her hands on her hips. The other man next to her seemed to figure out what she wanted.  
"Well, you already know he's Daryl." The man paused. "I'm Aaron and over there is Eugene."  
Keira smiled, satisfied to finally get the names out of these strange men. "I'm Keira, and over there is CJ." She looked at Daryl, a thought coming to mind.

'If you ever run into anyone by the name of Daryl, let him have the crossbow.'

Hope had told her that. Keira picked up the weapon, handing it to the hunter.  
"CJ's mother handed it to me before she and the rest of the small group went in to get all of you out. Told me once if I ever met anyone by the name of Daryl to give it to him.  
So many minutes had gone by since the attack. They all sat, or stood in silence. Keira stole glances over to Eugene from time to time.

Then, the door creaked open, causing almost everyone to jump.  
"Nate?" Keira called before he could even close the door behind him. He was soaked, dripping rain water all over the wooden floors by the door. He took his jacket off adjusting himself.  
"Keira." His voice was deep. "I need to talk to you."  
"Okay." She was hesitant as Nake led her to the back hallway. It was short, and still in the view of the three strangers. They saw as Nate talked to Keira, and she put a hand to her mouth. Nate took Keira in an embrace as she tried not to sob too loudly. She got herself together, but stood near the hallway as Nate made his way over to CJ. She crossed her arms, but kept a hand near her mouth. He gave the young Carl a halfhearted smile.  
"Hey there bud." He crouched down, almost to CJ's height. CJ watched as he acted strangely. "Um." Nate scratched his almost invisible stubble. "You know how your sister was held along with some of the other people from their group?" Nate's eyebrows furrowed as he carried on with this almost impossible task.  
"Yeah." CJ nodded, standing now in front of Nate.  
"Well. She got caught up with some of the bad men. And, She didn't make it." Keira had slowly made herself closer to the two, knowing CJ would need the support.  
The young boy's lip wobbled as he stared at the floor. He took deep breaths somehow keeping the tears at bay. Keira lowered herself, sitting on her knees. She pulled CJ to her.  
"I-is s-she in a... a better place?" The boy asked, remembering what everyone seemed to say after a death.  
"Yes. Yes." Keira pulled back, her hands on his shoulders. "And don't you ever let anyone tell you any different. After CJ nodded, she pulled the boy back to her.

Finally they had gotten the boy to sleep. He was tucked in one of the two back bedrooms. CJ was just so emotionally and physically drained it didn't take long for him to doze off into a dreamless sleep. He took the news much better than they thought.  
"How's Hope taking it?" Keira asked silently. They had forgotten about the three strangers.  
"She was the one who had to make sure Angel wouldn't come back."  
"Oh..." Keira sputtered.  
The two long time friends and three strangers sat in silence. The only sound was the crackling of the fire, and the patter of rain as the storm met its end.

She was fuming as she stood in the living room. Hope had grabbed her weapons and a backpack. While grabbing anything she may need, she took the framed picture of her broken little family, along with her son's hat. After having put on a new jacket, she now stared down the one weapon she hadn't picked up in over two years. The curved mahogany wood, resting on the two nails mocked her. It practically spat in her face with the memories of how things had been. Of how much she had changed, and allowed herself to become tame. Mocked her with the fact that she was going to have to pick it up. That she was going to have to let the monster out from the closet. Mocked her with the fact her daughter died in her arms, like so many others had. That she had to make sure the little blond wouldn't come back. The stupid thing reminded her that there was blood on her hands. But the Saviors did too. And they had taken too much already. The wood didn't even have a speck of dust on it. Like it was waiting for her. As if it was just waiting to be picked up; if it could stay nice and shiny, then there would have been even more reason for it to be picked up.  
"I'm only doing it for her." Hope spoke, placing the quiver in her bag so she could reach the arrows. Throwing one of the pack's straps over her shoulder, she took the bow from its perch on the wall.

Instantly she felt that old spark ignite. Electricity flowed from her fingertips. Some of her walls thumbed down.  
Hawna was dead.  
Hope was just a name. In fact, just a middle name. And so was Aahana, but that still tied to this woman.  
Hope was a figure these people believed who brought change and new promises. That very same word could mean just as much, just minus the person these people attached it to.

She honestly felt like she could set fire with just a glance.

 _She's going to get herself killed._  
That was probably true in one way or the other. But she, for once, wasn't the one with the death wish.

Sunny had returned. No longer hiding in the dark. Pretending to be someone else is what had gotten a handful of people killed already. One being her own daughter. They were going to pay the price for their mistakes. Just as well as she had. The he only difference would be, Sunny would win in the end. Because a new force had been reawakened, and wasn't one to be reckoned with. Sunny walked back outside, and disappeared into the pitch black as the thunder rolled.

Bow stepped back into his own home, followed closely by the four strangers. They all had wondered where the mother had ran off to, but the moment Bow looked at the two nails, he knew. A large smile took over his lips. He knew what Sunny would do. But he also felt a new sense of rebellion, knowing the girl wouldn't let these people get away with anything they had done very easily. And boy, were they in for a treat.

But most of all, Sunny, had returned.

 **A/N**

 **I didn't have an original authors note for this chapter when i first uploaded it on wattpad. Guess i forgot, lol. So i'm just gonna skip the questions.**

 **I hope you enjoyed, please remember to vote and comment, tell me what you think! And till the next chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20:_ **Loose.**

 _"Welcome to Bentford." Luca said as he closed the door behind them. There were families left and right, it looked like a safe haven. The father and daughter walked ahead, and Daryl followed with River next to him. The two jumped from subject to subject. They said a little about the woman named_ _ **Sierra**_ _, as the father seemed to feel even more guilt as they talked. He kept apologizing, but Sunny kept forgiving him._  
 _Daryl still felt a little uneasy about some things, but knew he shouldn't. Then the two in front of him stopped._  
 _"Luke!" Luca called. A moment later there was a nineteen year old boy jogging up to the three of them. "Aahana, this is your step brother Luke." The two looked at each other for a second, before their father shooed them forward, shortly followed by River._

 _As the two walked away from their father and Daryl, -Sunny not knowing at the time her brother- she looked at Luke. She looked at him with those silver streaked, Amber rimmed, blue eyes of hers. She looked at him, knowing he was her brother, related by a once had been marriage or not. They were brother and sister. The nineteen year old Luke looked at his younger sibling out of the corner of his eyes, with a mischievous smile. And Sunny, smiled back._  
-

 _She's going to get herself killed._

Most certainly, she was. Anybody would be convinced that Aahana Dixon had a death wish. The way she gripped her bow, her free hand a fist. Thunder rumbled in the early hour. The horizon was a lightened grey surrounded by black clouds, as the sun was hardly even a sliver yet. The funny thing, she looked and walked as if she had a plan, when in reality she hadn't the slightest clue what hell she would raise. The town's streets were vacant. Anyone who claimed to be a savior was elsewhere. Sunny didn't even know where she was going, but she had found herself back onto the main road toward town. Swollen in her own world, she stormed past Keira's front porch.  
"Hope?" A voice called out. "Hope!" John skipped going down the porch steps, and jogged to catch up to the taller, younger woman. But in this moment, she seemed much older than what she was. She had paused, the area overlapped in silence. It had seemed that the click of her boots had echoed through the mostly empty streets. Finally John caught up, but he kept his distance. John didn't know what it was, but something radiated off of Sunny that made her even more intimidating than normal.  
"Those shots.." He trailed off as she didn't quite meet his eye. "Is it true?"  
"She's _gone_." Sunny confirmed, staring at the siding on Keira's house. It had been a full day since she had to put her own daughter in the ground. But what she didn't notice, was the red headed stranger and his ex-girlfriend watching the two from the porch. John looked down, rubbing the back of his neck. Without moving his head, he looked up at Sunny.  
"Um.. I got two from that prisoner group. Well, I uh, had three. But the other one is at Med. she's pregnant and something-" John cut himself off as Sunny squeezed her eyes shut. After a while of silence, surprisingly it was Sunny who spoke.  
"Be ready." She warned, glaring at the siding of her friends house.  
"For what?" John asked confused.  
Now, Sunny met his eye as she answered. She took an arrow from her quiver, notching it before walking away. She had spotted a savior, and was ready to prove that the group was screwing with the wrong people. They, had awaken a **monster**.

She followed him toward the fence and by some houses that were finished after the wall was. Sunny was pissed. And this was going to end soon. This small war. The declaration was signed with the savior's blood smeared hands when Angel died. This was going to _end_ , one way or another.

Sunny stopped, pulling the string back. "I'd drop that gun a' yours nice an' slow."  
The man paused. "Or what? You'll shoot me?" Her fingers purposely slipped off the string. The arrow landed through the man's elbow. Her lurched forward with a cry in pain. By the time he sun to look bewilderedly at the woman, she had another arrow aimed between his eyes. He froze, but his cry had attracted the attention of more of them. Then there was a shot and a painful grunt. That was when everything snapped. Suddenly Preston was at Sunny's side helping her take out the pack of saviors. It was all happening so fast. It almost seemed like there were too many of them. Another shot was fired. The situation had escalated so quickly. Blood splattered Sunny's already dirty face. A bad feeling hit the bottom of her stomach when she was unable to find Preston. Then the next moment, everything was still. Bodies with arrows sticking out of them lay everywhere. Preston was missing, not apart of the dead, at least as far as Sunny knew. That was when she saw the man, a friend, laying on the ground. He had been shot twice shielding his sister.

"Luke!" Sunny cried. "Luke!" She ran to him. Blood stained his teeth and lips as he smiled weakly at her.  
"Hey... Sunshine.." He coughed out.  
"Shhhh.. Don't talk.." She whispered, smoothing her thumb on the side of his face as she held his head.  
"Dad's... proud of you... you know?" His breaths were takin in painfully and forced in short bursts.  
"Luke.." Sunny's voice cracked and waved. "Please.."  
"No.." He almost whispered. "Dad's proud... of... of who've.. you've become.. And damn... it.. I.. I am.. to." The sun was a large sliver peaking over the horizon, casting them in an array of peaceful colors.  
"Luke, please don't."  
"They.. they don't know... who they're messing.. with." Luke chuckled. The sound was so full of pain as it faded, and as did the owner of it. Luke stopped breathing. He stopped moving period.  
Sunny froze. "Luke? Luke?" She started shaking his shoulders. "Luke!" Tears threatened at the back of her eyes. " _Luke_!" She dryly sobbed.

Luke's limp hand rested on the side of his step sister's arm. That very hand gripped her tightly out of nowhere. Luke's eyes opened, now a bull yellow brown. His mouth jerked open and snapped close. But this wasn't Luke. It just wasn't him. Sunny managed to hold the water down, reaching her gun.  
"I'm sorry. I, _so_ , so sorry. This is my fault." Only mere seconds after those words were muttered, another shot fired, silencing the walker beneath Sunny.

Keira had slipped out of the small cabin. Nate had left a little while ago. He said he'd try to come back as often as possible to update them. Keira didn't wander too far, but put enough distance between the cabin and her to be in solitude. When she left, everyone seemed to still be asleep. She let out an extended, heavy sigh. The colors of the morning light hardly made it through the thick cover of leaves. Keira very much wanted to go home. For all this fighting and confusion to just stop. She felt like she was being a coward by hiding out here, being useless. She sat on a tall stump. Her thoughts were confused by what could be happening. Of what could happen to Hope. Who would take care of poor CJ if anything happened to his mother? No one knew his father. They only knew his name: Carl Grimes. Most people only knew that CJ was named after his mysterious father. If something were to happen to Hope, and then Bow, this community was very likely to fall apart. The people relied on those two along with others in the council. But those two, everyone trusted their judgment. As far as anyone knew four council members had been killed. That only left seven of the original eleven.

Keira hid her face in her hands letting out another sigh that almost sounded much like a groan.  
"Are you in need of assistance?" Keira jumped at the voice as one of the men burst from behind a few trees, holding a knife. She looked up at Eugene shocked. He looked from her, to the knife, then at their surroundings.  
"I deeply apologize for any inconvenience I've caused by my outburst." He told, putting the knife in his pocket. Keira had to hold back a smile.  
"No, actually you showed up at the right moment." Keira told softly. "You interrupted my thoughts."  
"I don't see any good in that." Eugene was past confused.  
"I was doubting a lot of things I shouldn't be. Thinking of the worst that could happen." She let out a breath and looked at the ground.  
"Of just how easily that little boy in there could lose everyone else close to him. Of how he could lose his mother."

Eugene stepped forward, causing Keira to look up once more. He hooked his thumbs in his pockets awkwardly.  
"You seemed to have hella confidence in her." Keira nodded. "Strong people always find their fights. Whether it's beating up on me, or a fifteen year old making a grown man want to stand in a corner as time out." They both chuckled, unknowingly thinking of the same person: Sunny.  
"I've had my fair share of being a coward. And what you're doing here is one of the bravest things I've seen."  
Keira smiled. "Thanks..."  
"Dr. Eugene Porter.." She giggled at how naturally he said Doctor.  
"Well, thank you very much Dr. Porter. For, well... A lot of things."  
"There was no problem." The way he spoke caused Keira to smile again, and shake her head at this strange man.

She stood, finding herself almost at level higher with Eugene. She was thinking of kissing him on the cheek before going inside when she noticed he was fidgeting. Eugene looked at his shoes, slowly moving his eye back to Keira's.  
"It is very tempting to osculate.. You are, uh, quite the... Charming female. I'd assume you'd be a good osculator."

Keira didn't move for a few beats. Every moment that passed Eugene seemed to get even more red. He was very focused on his feet. That was when she made the decision.

Keira took a half step forward, locking the curves of her lips with the strange man in front of her. She could tell he was surprised at first, but soon melted in the moment. Keira pulled back, her lips still hardly brushing Eugene's.  
"Thank you." She whispered, before osculating once more.

She couldn't do this. She just _couldn't_.  
None of this could possibly be happening again.

Not again... **Not** _again_...

It was her _fault_. _**Always**_ , _always_ , **always** her fault.  
She couldn't be a leader. Almost anyone who followed her would die.

And her?

She's still living. Watching everyone she loves die in front of her.

Her mother  
Kylie  
Then the woman who helped her  
The Greens  
Several communities  
Angel: her best friend  
The Andersons  
Luca  
Four council members  
Tom and Mary  
Alanna and her husband  
Cobalt, a sweet horse  
Her baby girl, Angel

Now Luke, and probably Preston. And who knew anyone else..

There was blood on her hands... Too much of it.

Countless walkers  
Eight people, probably much more by now  
Sierra  
Braxton  
A handful of Saviors

Probably Emily  
Carl  
Rick  
Daryl  
Judith  
Enid...  
Everybody...

Bentford had fallen... There was nothing to hint that Alexandria hadn't either..

Preston said the Saviors were threatening them.. Everyone could be dead.

Now she curled into herself. Sunny had hidden away in a house soon after she put Luke down. She stared out at all the darkness that now surrounded her. She had spent the remainder of the day in this house. In the darkest corner she could find to hide her shame.

Sunny thought of Preston, something he told her echoing in her mind.  
 _"Aahana... Enid is pregnant."_

And now Preston was dead. Or close, she had no clue.

She was no leader. She was a coward, a murderer, a **monster**. She let those people die. It was her fault. And she still hadn't found anything remotely close to courage to get the hell over it and move on. No, she was still that scared little girl who survived on her own with her dog. That one who ran to daddy every time she scraped her knee. That was the thing, Sunny never had a real other than Luca. The only man who was the closest to a father for her, abandoned her when she was six. No one stayed with her, hardly even cared. If they did take the time to care about her, they wound up dead somehow.

That stupid bow. She picked it back up to try and end this all, rid EastHaven of the Saviors. But that curved wood was cursed. She didn't even poke the stupid thing for years, and no one died like people are now. Sunny should have broke it years ago.

And now she sat there, in pitch black. The fire inside her burning more and more by the second. Pretty soon, Sunny was fuming. She glared at the wood over her bow through the shadows. She was a coward. But Courage wasn't exactly being fearless, it surely was sitting in a dark room hiding either.

Suddenly the mother was on her feet, gripping the smooth wood of her bow. Rage burned from deep within her.

Sunny stormed out of the house and into the darkness of the night. A shiver tried to make its way through her, the chill of the atmosphere was thick. The midnight moon almost completely full: a Gibbous waxing. It was a cloudy night with no rain. A single star shone brightly through the blank sky. It so happened to be the North Star.

Sunny's grip tightened around her bow as she made her way toward the gate. She stormed right up to the Savior's on guard. Killing one with the element of surprise, and a single arrow. The one that sharply turned as she got up to him, his buzzed, ginger hair gleamed in the moonlight. Sunny only got a glimpse of his cold eyes before she smacked him with her bow. Mr. Douche stumbled, trying to regain his balance. That was when Sunny socked him once more, then again. Another hard slam of her fist to his eye sent Douche flat on his ass. One thing for sure, he was seeing stars. Not the good kind.

Then, Sunny drove her boot into Douche's stomach.  
"That was for _Carl_ , Rick, Glenn, Maggie, Sasha." She announced through gritted teeth about the pounding she just gave the man. When he tried to get up she kicked him more. "Abraham, Rosita, Aaron." She took Douche's shirt collar and slammed her fist into him several times. " _Daryl_ , Eugene, Enid.. _Luke_." She gave him one final kick. " _Preston_."

It was safe to say this man could hardly fight back. His face was a bloody pulp, his aides brushing underneath his shirt. Maybe a few ribs broken. Sunny moved down.  
"For me." She drove the heel of her boot right between Mr. Douche's legs. He hoarsely gurgled in pain. "And this." Sunny stepped so she looked down at him, cocking her gun and pointing it down at the man's head.  
"Is for my _daughter_."

There was an echoing report of a gunshot. The splatter of blood. Jerk of a body going limp. And click of boots as Sunny walked away, her message was very clear to herself and the Saviors. They had crossed the line for the last time, and as Sunny had told John earlier:

 _All Hell's about to break loose_

 **A/N**  
 **Well, this chapter gets a bit violent.**  
 **But, we're getting close to the end...**

 **what's with Keira and Eugene?**?  
 **What he'll will be released next?**  
 **Is the group at the Underground truly** _ **safe**_ **?**

 **Please remember to vote and comment and until next chapter!**


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21:_ **Lights Out**

 _"Just like old times." He spoke._  
 _"If you mean by me saving your ass, by old times. Then yes." Sunny loaded an arrow and shot the walker at her left. "_ Exactly _like old times." When she started walking toward the road, her friend followed. He muttered a mix of a question and complaint about having to kill all the walkers on the way back to where his companion came from, only to earn a glare from Sunny. "Considering I was more concerned in finding you dipshit, then killing them. Yes, we do."_  
 _"Well hello sunshine." He remarked._  
 _"_ Preston _." Sunny growled, shutting the boy up for the remainder of the trip._

He had gotten away. When he ran, he figured she was behind him, he _thought_ she was behind him. That was the whole reason why he fled when he did. All hell was busting loose, he thought she'd make the decision to flee. But, he knew her well. If she didn't follow him, she was still there. He hadn't gotten very far before a shot had rang out, so that had to mean she was alive, right? Sunny had that habit of surviving through things, even after evidence had been presented that she hadn't. That girl could have faked her death fifty times over and he'd be fooled almost each time. But his brother, he wouldn't have if he was still alive.  
Preston had gotten far enough, by the time the shot rang out, that he couldn't turn back. He was too hurt by then.

He had collapsed hours ago, slumped up against a house. The back of the med center just hardly in his view in the light of the full moon. All it required was for him to use the strength and energy he _didn't_ have. His bullet wound stung, along with the cut. One of the Savior's he took down only had a knife, but he didn't go down without at least cutting Preston pretty good. He sat there bleeding out. He tried to keep his labored breaths silent, but it didn't work too well.

It was when Preston could hear someone walking in his direction, he held up his empty gun.  
"Don't come any closer." He tried to sound firm, but there was a small hint of weakness in his tone.  
Whoever it was, was gutsy at the least. They kept coming forward pushing Preston's hand down.  
"Hey." He grunted, moving away from them as much as possible, which wasn't far. They took a look at his wounds.  
"I'm not even going to ask." Instantly Preston recognized her voice, as her face became clear in the moonlight.  
"Michonne?" She smiled at him.  
"C'mon." She helped him up, and they slowly made their way toward med.

A doctor was just wrapping him up, when a gunshot rang through the starless night.  
"What the hell was that?" Michonne asked.  
"I have a few guesses." Preston grunted as he put his shirt back on.  
The cut was on his side, and the bullet had been in his shoulder. Now he sat back hoping to get a little rest. He closed his eyes and fell into a light sleep.

 _Darkness_ surrounded most the hallways, making Res be on edge. His green eyes cut through the darkness, scanning the room one more time along with looking through the cracked open doorway. It was so oddly _still_. He was up for twenty minutes before he realized Michonne was awake too. She sat in her chair, eyes closed and looking relaxed. She was awake nonetheless. Preston sat up causing Michonne to open her eyes. She was about to tell the younger man to lay back down, but he got the first word.  
"It's too quiet." He told quietly. They have power here, I know. Could keep the lights on all night and still be good."  
"The Saviors, their probably the reason why." Michonne answered.  
"Yeah." Preston slowly stood much to her disliking.  
"I have a feeling. I don't know what. But I think a walk might help out." With a sigh of defeat Michonne followed the persistent Res.

They wandered down the hallway until Preston stopped without warning.  
"Damn it Preston, warn me next time." Michonne warned in a hushed voice.  
He did a double take, looking into the room to his right again. Then, he walked in.  
"Preston? _Preston_!" She scolded, following.  
The woman in the room stirred, even though she had already been laying awake too. He hadn't recognize who it was at first, her short hair threw him off. Once again, Preston stopped. Now since he was older, he was taller than Michonne, blocking her view with his square build.  
"Preston?" The voice was so familiar, both froze when it first sounded. Michonne was filled with joy, as she stepped out from behind Preston. A single, small lamp let out a weak glow to the room.  
"Michonne?" Maggie's face lit up, before Michonne wrapped her arms around her. Preston stood back, a warm smile curling his lips.  
But the reunion was cut short.  
Nurses sped down the halls with flashlights, and what may have looked like knives.  
"Lights out, lights out!" Several warned as they ran by.  
"Close the doors, lock 'em up! Lockdown!" More finished.

Preston stiffened. Without warning he turned the lamp off with a small, simple flick of a finger. It went out within seconds, the small glow trying to stay alive, but ultimately the light died. Res took out a pocket flashlight, handing it to Michonne as he checked his newly reloaded clip.  
He looked at the two women. "You stay here with Maggie." He pointed at Michonne before rushing to the door, he paused in its frame. The light of other flashlights bobbed on his figure as more people and nurses rushed through the halls. He rested a hand on the doorframe in a calm manner.  
"If I don't come back... Tell Enid I lover her, the baby too. She's gonna be beautiful, just like her." Res smiled, but it faded as both women tried to stop him with words. "But, somebody close to me once told me freedom of any kind comes with a price. And damn it, if they can take this place down, Alexandria's next. Just, tell her I love her, and our little girl." He thought of the scar that went over his friend's eye. Even though the father and mother to be had no idea what the gender was, but Preston always thought it was a girl.  
With that Res ran down the winding hallways, finding his way into the early morning darkness. He closed the door behind him. Seconds later, a ball of fire flew in the air, landing on the opposite side of the street from him.

It was an arrow. A cloth on the end set afire.  
A warning. A declaration.

It, was a _promise_.

A darkened figure atop of a nearby house's roof shot another, this one went farther. Preston loaded the chamber of his gun. Tonight was as good as any to die, if that was what this battle was calling for. A group of Saviors slowly made their way up the street. The bowman's figure was lighted slightly by the new light of the morning. She had a handkerchief tied around her face so no one saw her breath. A black jacket to keep her warm, and blend with night. Her red-brown hair was down, the ends hardly passing her shoulders. The scar that threaded over her left eye seemed much more persistent with the handkerchief and the fire in her eyes.  
 _That scar was proof that freedom of any kind, always had a price._

Then it happened. The tension in the air had built to the point it just _snapped_.  
It started with John running from the house he had been in, holding up a gun. He fired three times, before a savior returned fire, hitting him. Sunny jumped from the rooftop, fighting with a combination of arrows and her knife. Abraham and Rosita came out of the same building John had, covering him.  
"Damn it John." Preston yelled, picking the man up, and dragging him toward Med.  
"Go get patched up, and try to defend these people." Before John could answer, Res shut the door. That was when Preston spotted another blond at the end of the pack of Saviors. Ian started firing off rounds, just like Abraham and Rosita. Preston started doing the same, as three more bodies ran from behind Ian and joined in the fight. The sun was just starting to come up, draping the horrible scene with admirable colors. And still the fighting continued. More Saviors joined in, but the opposing force kept its number to eight. One man had a handkerchief around his face as well. He stood back to back with Sunny in the middle of the swarm of chaos. Some Saviors ran into the circle surrounding almost all of them, the separated Sunny from the other man. Everyone was being pushed back, forced to flee. Abraham and Rosita were already out of sight. Preston caught a small glimpse of sunny, before a loud report. A searing pain ripped through Preston's chest, knocking him back. He hit his side shriveling in pain. Blood streamed down his chin as a blurry figure stepped in his view of the blue morning sky. The other Saviors were elsewhere. It was a second before Preston's eyes adjusted. When they did, they were met with a scar ridden face. The entire right side of the man's face was threaded with scars, some spanned to the left. His dark eyes filled with a sick sense of humor as he chucked down at Preston and the blood in his blond hair.  
" _Braxton_." Res spat at the man's shoes, a small drop of blood ending up on the toe of his boot.

"It's good to see you too Preston." Braxton's lips curled into a cruel smile as he rolled Preston onto his back. "Now, how long has it been?" He set a foot on Preston's chest, causing the younger man to yelp. "Seven, eight, eleven years? I lost count." The older man's hair was a short dark brown with a light mix of grey.  
"Oh Preston, Preston, Preston. Where's Angel, hmm?"  
Res didn't answer, glaring up at _Sierra's_ widow.

Braxton shrugged. "No matter. You can tell everybody that I said hi. And, uh, you can also be my little warning." Braxton chuckled. "You kids can keep up your little tantrum, but someone's gonna have to suck it up." Braxton suddenly became serious, his voice sharp as he pointed his gun down at Preston. "You don't know who you're dealing with."  
" _Neither do_ you." Preston growled as blood still soaked his shirt.

And just with the _simple_ flick of a finger, a report sounded.  
Within second, it was _lights out._

 **A/N**  
 **Braxton. Has. Returned. This isn't good.**  
 **Luke died last chapter, and Preston** _ **Actually**_ **dies this chapter... That's quite a bit of death.**

 **This small fight hasn't ended yet.**

 **Who will fall next?**  
 **Is Sunny getting herself into something that she may not be able to handle?**  
 **Is the Underground really safe?**

 **Thanks for reading, please remember to vote and comment, annnnnnndddddd until the next chapter!**

 **\- I uploaded this on Memorial Day, and just thought I'd leave that down there cause the saying connects to the story, and is sorta like a hint -**

Have a happy Memorial Day for those in the U.S.  
And like a lot of people say: _Freedom comes with a cost._


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapter 22:_ **Safety** _ **Off**_

Sunny found herself circled. Gunshots rang out around them as more people joined her side of the fight. She kept backing up, until her back hit something. Sunny already had an arrow loaded as she looked over her shoulder. The person who backed into her had a handkerchief around their mouth and nose as well. Sunny looked forward eyeing all the people looking at her.  
"I thought I told you to go home." She growled.  
"I guess I've been around you too long. I'm picking up some of your habits." Jesus dryly jested.  
"But you're not me." Sunny pushed. "You know how many people are dead because of me?"  
Their argument was cut short as more gunshots ripped through the morning air. The Saviors rushed forward separating the two, but Jesus threw Sunny an extra clip beforehand.

Putting her bow around her, Sunny picked up her gun and knife. She was being pushed back. Gunshots filled the air as someone grabbed her arm. Ian pulled Sunny into the gas station. It had been remodeled, more rooms had been constructed, but hardly any doors.  
"Fuck!" Ian yelled. He slowly sat down, his back sliding on the wall. Ian put his hands on his face. "Shit. Shit. Shit."  
Sunny was still standing, staring at her comrade. Ian ran a hand over his face.  
"Ok, ok. Tank'll be around this area soon. He could help. Ah shit."

Tank was one of Ian's friend from Guard. Sunny had only met the man a handful of times, but whenever he saw her, he'd wave. The guy was much more a gentlemen when she first met him, unlike Ian.  
"Shit Demon, what have we gotten into?" Ian stood, starting to pace. Sunny had never seen him like this, and hoped she'd never have to again. "We're in some deep shit." She knew that tone, it was the very tone she'd use with him. Sunny would only use it when she knew something was hopeless, especially in Ian's case of going after her.  
"This is great. I've backed us into a corner. Ya know, for a nineteen year old, you know how to hold your ground."

That was the first time Ian verbally acknowledged Sunny's age. But she was to swallowed up by anger to notice. She grabbed the older man by his shirt collar and smacked him.  
She pulled down the handkerchief, pointing down the hallway. "You think that out there is _tough_? Give birth to twins without anything for the pain, raise them in a damn world like this. _Then_ get back to me on that one. Oh hell, why stop there?"  
Sunny continued. "I have been sexually assaulted. Almost killed. _Bitten_. _Beat_. _Shot_. Held _captive_. I have only one real full leg damn it! I've had to put down more friends than I've ever had in a lifetime. Did you not see, I had to put my own daughter down. And who knows about my son. I have no damn clue where their father is, or my family. Fuck I'm a walking sob story. But am I standing in front of you?"

Ian nodded, his eyes wide.

"Does it look like I gave up, just because things got tough?"

He shook his head.  
The truth of the matter, if Sunny had given up and stopped going on, she would have died a long time ago. Her kids would have never been born, or been motherless.

Sunny placed the black fabric over the bridge of her nose once more. "So either man the hell up, and come help me. Or you stay right there and cower here in the dark. If you stay, then you sit there and ask yourself: if you don't, who _will_? Because sitting on your ass is going to get you _nowhere_."  
With that, Sunny walked out the back way, bow in hand. Most of the large group they had faced were either dead or went away. But a handful lingered. The numbers of them was enough to be a handful, but Sunny still went on with the battle. She had already hit five when Ian rushed from the front taking out some I the back. Sunny felt proud of him, until the group split, driving the two Rebels away from each other. Then help arrived.

Tank was a large built man, his skin a golden brown. He had shaved down black hair along with a matching stubby beard. He shot the last couple before rushing up to Sunny.  
"Hope, you okay?"  
"I'm fine. Did you see Ian?"  
"No, there's a bunch of Saviors on the main road.. Didn't look too good."  
"Shit." Sunny realized now, that Ian was gone now too.  
"C'mon, we need to get the hell outta here." Tank took Sunny by the arm, guiding her behind buildings.

Keira sighed at the news of more deaths.  
"It's a full out war out there."  
"You have no idea. But honestly I think it's better this way. The people here wouldn't work well under this Negan guy's thumb. Especially Hope."  
Eugene made his way over to Keira as she tried to interject. "He has a point." He put his hands on her shoulders. The two had gotten closer within the first three days they were stuck out here. Eugene was there for Keira when Nate came with the news that Luke and Preston were dead. He had told her how his friend Abraham wouldn't believe him once they met back up when he would tell the redhead about her. She looked back at him, now seeing the point.  
"I just wish all the good people didn't have to die in the crossfire." Keira shook her head. "Damn it."  
"Better to die by fire then by the dead." Eugene said softly.  
"Yeah, listen to your boyfriend Keira." Nate tried to lighten the conversation. Keira blushed violently, while Eugene smiled. The comment had even caused a small chuckle from CJ and Aaron. Daly raised an eyebrow and tried to look anywhere but at them. Keira's blush made Nate laugh harder.  
"Oh, shut up!" She punched Nate in the arm.  
"Ow, that hurt."  
"Then you can cry a river, build a bridge, get over it, and get the hell away." Flustered, Keira retreated to her room.  
Nate smirked, jokingly raising an eyebrow at Eugene.  
Finally getting what Nate was trying to ask, Eugene muttered an, "oh. I'll go... Calm her down?"  
"You go do that sport." Nate waved it off before going the small distance to the door.  
"I'll be back in two days with a restock of supplies."  
And with that, Nate slipped outside.

The sun was setting before they finally reached the building for Trade. It was strange to think they couldn't go around the town in broad daylight very easily. Granted, they hardly had time to think of such things. Saviors were almost everywhere, and after that morning's fight the last thing either of them wanted was another one.

Sunny quickly opened the door as Tank watched out for anyone. She only had a second to notice how the windows were blocked out, before she was inside and Tank closed the door. There was a chorus of snaps and clicks as guns were readied. Sunny and Tank were stock still. There were several guns pointed at them, those who didn't have one at least had a knife. Sunny scanned there area, while her companion hardly even drew in a breath. Tank was froze to his spot. But Sunny looked around, knowing theses were people of EastHaven. She looked around with an unknown air of confidence. There was a boy to her right whose hand shook just the slightest bit as he pointed the gun at her. She could practically smell the hidden fear radiate off of him. The kid was no older than her, maybe fifteen.

Most of the people toward the back of the small crowd were putting their guns away along with some up front. Sunny let out a sigh. It had been a long day. She reached over wrapping her hand around the gun causing the kid to almost jump out of his skin.  
"Point that at me again." She could sense the fear in the boy growing with the harsh warning in her tone. "Have it loaded," she pushed in a release, causing the clip to fall to the floor. "And safety, _off_." Before Sunny released her grip on the gun, she pushed the safety forward.  
"W-what?" He lowered the weapon, looking from gun to clip, and back up to Sunny.  
"I _didn't_ stutter." Her glare burned into the boy's eyes, before she stepped forward.  
No one pointed a weapon at the two newcomers, they knew who they were. Sunny walked forward, most of the men stepping back, clearing her way.  
"Hope." One muttered not believing it was true. "So the story is.."  
"Yeah yeah. Everyone thought Bow was just seeing shit." Sunny told as she walked toward the back of the room. She settled in the back corner in the large windowsill. She pulled down the handkerchief letting the fabrics settle below her chin. Sunny set her bow and quiver down, but not to far away from her.  
Most of the eyes in the room went from her to Tank.  
"It's uh, been a long day." Tank said, rubbing his neck.  
But a certain redhead and woman with him kept their stares at the woman in the corner for a bit longer. Sunny flipped up the collar of her jacket. The group near the front of the room had made a small fire for the cold night. And it was suppose to be spring. Winter still had a death grip on this end of West Virginia. But the days would contrast and get warmer than it had been.

Abraham still glanced to the back of the room as most of them made light conversation, the boy did as well. Sunny's face was mostly hidden by the darkness, but a little bit of the firelight glow lit her features.  
"If I would have known she was Hope, I wouldn't have pointed my gun at her." The boy told.  
"Well from her reaction I don't think she was _too_ fazed." Rosita spoke up from the other side of him.  
"Point that at me again, have it loaded, and safety off." Abraham quietly quoted the young woman. "Sounds like something Sunny would say." He whispered across the kid.  
"And just think, she doesn't seem like it, but she's only about three years older than me." The kid said in awe, not having heard the redhead. This caught the duo's attention.  
"What's your name?" Abraham questioned.  
"Chance." The younger boy answered happily.

Sunny could heard most of the conversation, but her corner was mostly silent. She caught herself reaching for the angel wing necklace around her neck a few times. When she did, she could hear the clear tick of the watch she always wore. Sunny had forgotten she had put it on by pure habit. The kid was telling two people the story of how Sunny had saved Bow, and first became 'Hope'. The sound of her watch had her in a small transe before something Chance was saying caught her attention.  
"Some people say her sister was a lady everybody called Hawna. She was on the council, and had two kids, twins. But it also got around the day after the Saviors took over, that she had been killed, one of her kids too." The boy paused, looking at his two uninterested listeners before coming up with something more attention grabbing.  
"There's also this rumor that Hope's been bit, and shot four times."  
 _I have, and it's five dumbass_ , Sunny thought.  
Chance's words only slightly interested Rosita and Abraham. The kid racked his brain, trying to prove he actually knew _something_. But he was interrupted by another man.  
"This kinda gives a ' _The Battles End_ ' type feel to it all." There was a chorus of 'yes' and 'yeah's. "How did that old march go again? _The march of six hundred men, beats that of a thousand_. Something like that."  
Then, the room froze as the only person who hadn't spoken, recited the words, finishing the old battle poem and song.

"They sing their songs and beat their drums  
Voicing the sounds of war  
In the eye of the enemy they will fall  
With hardly an army they lack a many guns  
But those eyes are blind  
For the fire in their hearts and wits of their mind  
Is their dangerous weapon of choice

The beat of the drum sounds their promise  
To fight till the very last man  
The sound of the trumpet marks their march  
It tis not without a fight  
Will this battle see its end

Oh, through the wind and the rain  
The six hundred will march  
Braver are the few and courageous is he  
Who steps in time with them  
For even a thousand men  
Cannot match their will  
Their fight for freedom is not theirs to win  
But only theirs to gain

So six hundred men bested the thousand  
For their soldiers never quit  
They only marched on  
Continue the fight  
And the battle will be won

Their fire and fight had gave defeat  
For only men win wars, weapons only drown them  
No it was till the last man  
Is how they came  
to _The Battle's End_."

 **A/N**

 **... Wellll...**

 **\- 7 chapters left not counting the epilogue -**

 **Is this fight as hopeless as Ian said it was?**  
 **What's up with Keira and Euguene?**  
 **How will Sunny find out about Braxton?**

 **Please remember to vote and comment**  
 **Annnnnddd until the next chapter!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N**  
 **hey guys and gals. I would like to ask you nominate characters or such, tell me who your favorites are in the comments, so far anyway. I'd love to hear what all of you think!**

 _Death_ (TLM): Luca, Angel, Sierra  
 _Death_ (TBE): Preston, Tom, Alanna, Luke, Angel, Cobalt (it was a death)  
 _OTP_ : Carl and Sunny, Preston and Enid, Keira and Eugene, Mary and Tom  
 _BROTP_ : Sunny and Ian, Sunny and Jesus, Keira and Nate, Tank and Chance,  
 _Male_ OC: Ian, Nate, Tank, Chance, Bow, Braxton, Tom, CJ, (from TLM, one person please do this ?) River

Thank you for reading this book, and just thank you. So please nominate one of those!  
End of A/N

 _Chapter 23:_ **His Chance**

"I think we should pay a visit to the Farm." Sunny spoke to Tank early the next morning. Abraham and Rosita had left already, possibly headed the same direction. It was a promised safe house where they could probably meet with their group.

It had been the night prior, as she recited the battle poem, she hand looked at Chance when she spoke the line of ' _for only men win wars, weapons only drown them_ '.

That very kid was dying to accompany the six five man and the legend of a woman. Very few of the group was awake, but enough to wave off to. Very reluctantly, Sunny allowed Chance to come with. The only reason being her head was pounding and she _didn't_ feel like arguing.

They slipped out of the trade building, knowing very well most of the group inside wouldn't stay very long. The plan was to keep near the wall. From most of the confrontations that had taken place, the Saviors were probably too occupied with looking through the city. The three ducked into the back of the bakery, deciding to hold up there till dark. Sunny sat on the steps caught up in her thoughts. She took off her plaid over shirt, revealing the grey tank top beneath and a few scars that hadn't faded.  
"That was pretty cool, the way you recited that poem or song, whatever it was." Chance spoke up quietly.  
"It's both." Sunny told.  
"Oh. I didn't know. I had never heard it before."  
"It's a little before your time." She told the boy. "Mine as well."  
"Then how'd you know it?"  
"My father would tell me it some nights. He left it in his last journal to me." It was a fact, an explanation. Not opening up. It was as simple as it had always been. Facts, not feelings.  
"I can just barely remember my parents. They'd read me stories before bed. Ya know, the normal stuff for parents to do." No, she didn't know. She herself hadn't gotten many bedtime stories or told many to her own kids. Mary and Keira might have, but she was more for stories during the day.  
"At the same time I just hardly remember them." This caught Sunny's attention. She looked over at the boy with his short golden brown hair and few freckles. His eyes matched his light brown hair. He was searching, grabbing for any good memory he could find. Tank sat quietly on the other side of the small room, listening in.  
"What happened to them?" The taller man asked. Sunny had been wondering the same thing.  
"Roamers got them. First dad went, protecting us. We didn't have weapons." The boy's screams from many years ago filled his head as he was finally able to talk about it. "They tore into him. Mom and I ran. The car was surrounded so we had to run to the nearby grocery store. She was behind me. She was right behind me. Next thing I knew I shut the store's door, and I was alone. I was stuck in there for a while." Chance paused, the two listeners knew there was more. The light of a three candles' glow flickered in the dark room. "Then one day a group went in. They were loud but didn't take much. I had hit in a closet hoping they wouldn't find me. Their actions attracted roamers and I listened as some of them were eaten. I lost track of how long it was after that. Another showed up. This time someone opened the closet."  
"And we said, hey kid, you okay?" Tank blurted, now recognizing the story. He smiled slightly in the candlelight glow. "Bow came up behind Ian and I as this little squirt clung onto me of all people. I had swore he'd go for Ian. Kid had a death grip on my leg, couldn't have been older than five or six." Tank was only older than Ian by a year but Ian had always told Sunny, from the moment the two met, they were friends.  
The large man continued. "Next thing I know Bow hands me something to give him, and the boy takes it. When he was done eating there was no way we were gonna leave the squirt. He hadn't said a word or even indicated anything about his parents. He had sat down leaning on my leg and fell asleep hugging my calf. I looked at Ian and he looked at me. Bow nodded and I picked him up." Tank took in a breath, his Adam's apple bobbed a little.  
"We set some blankets we found around him and I went up to the passenger's seat on the way home. No one knew his name, but we did know he'd wouldn't tell us, or wouldn't remember. It wasn't hard to see he had been through some rough shit." Tank smoothed a finger over his top lip in thought. "We debated what to call him once we got back. Everyone got quiet when I said-"  
"Chance. The kid's already been through hell. Well now he's gettin a second chance to start new. A second chance at having a family." The boy spoke, now remembering clearly. "It was his chance." He whispered.  
The oldest in the room chucked, rubbing his stubbly chin. "Damn kid looked at me like it was his name all along."

It got quiet for a while, before Chance broke it. "Why did you stop coming by? You probably knew I stayed with Keira, right?"  
"It was when Ian and I joined the guard. We had training, we moved up in rank. We lost our free time. And we lost track of you. Keira gave us updates now and then, but you moved on, and out. We got swallowed by our work, saved more people. Helped more out." Tank trailed off.  
They both let the silence grow a little, before Chance turned to the silent listener.  
"Why do they call you hope?"  
"It's a long, boring story." Sunny dodged the question. Chance looked down sadly. "But mostly, it's my middle name." The kid looked up, surprised she answered. His eyes spotted her left shoulder through the railing and candle lit darkness.  
"How'd you get that scar? Is it because of one of the times you were shot?"  
"That's a story for some other time kid. You get some sleep now, cause we'll be up all night."  
Chance's smile faded, but he didn't argue, he just laid down and Sunny pulled her plaid shirt back on. It was going to be a long day. Followed by a _long_ night.

 **A/N**  
 **So some background on Chance, a bit of Tank. Sorry it's been a while but I was traveling and I couldn't get into the document I copy this from, and there was a bit of writers block in there, but I'm good now. More traveling coming up soon, I'm kinda busy this summer, but I think I might be able to get this finished soon, cause I believe The Battles End has reached a single digit number of chapters remaining. Might, might not. Idk. I have plans but it matter on what I want to happen when and things like that. But what has been set in stone: - the last chapter(s) will be part 1 and part 2**

 **Another plan/ announcement I'd like to bring up, is after I'm done with this book, I'm going to make another related to the series. That is where I can answer your questions for this book and The Longest mile, about, well, anything. I might even go over the original. It will also include order of deaths, my oc's or not, and maybe overlooks on some. I think it'd be interesting to add some of my favorite quotes from both books along with some of yours, so please PM me or ask in the comments what you'd like me to answer about anything from this series and its characters or plots and a such. Or even your opinion or thoughts on things you wouldn't mind me using..**

 **Ok. Back to the story.**  
 **What is Chance's real name?**  
 **Will Tank say anymore about himself?**  
 **What's going on with everyone else?**

 **Please remember to comment and vote (and maybe think about stuff you'd really like me to go into about the series for these "behind the scenes" type book) and until the next chapter!**


	24. Chapter 24

_Chapter 24:_ **Reminders**

 _Sunny pulled her coat closer to her. This was the first run she had gone on since she and the twins came to EastHaven. And it just so happened to be the dead of winter. The bright side to it all, no walkers could bother them. All they had to worry about was covering the track on their way back home._

 _The building they walked through was strange. It wasn't easy to tell what it had been, but it had some sort of concessions that was full of food and different supplies around. Sunny walked around only to stumble into the supply room that had multiple things. From tools to toys, it was there. She called Nate into the room when she spotted it. Most of the stuffed animals were blackened with age, or torn. But there was one, right in the middle with its beady eyes and blueish grey coloring. Sunny gently pulled the stuffed blue heeler out of the pile of battle worn toys. She looked down at it and it blankly stared back at her. What she saw was the little pup she pulled out of a hole punched box for her twelfth birthday. The one she had to feed herself. That had stayed next to her and followed her, even when she was going the wrong way. He saved her life just as much as she had his. And she abandoned him, just like she abandoned everyone in Alexandria. It had just been her and River for the longest of times, before she couldn't get back to him. Before her brother taken them to Alexandria. Angel would love this toy. Both of them._

 _Sunny just didn't have the heart to put the stuffed animal down and walk away. She told herself she would bring it back for her daughter. But honestly, she just couldn't stop holding it. So she continued to hold it and relive the past as their stares wouldn't falter._

Carl looked into the beady eyes of the toy blue heeler thinking of a girl and her dog from long ago. He let several memories of the duo take his mind for a little while. Soon he brought himself to put it down, before looking at a picture on the nightstand. It had the little girl, Angel in it along with who he assumed to be her brother Carl. That was when Carl Grimes figured out the two were twins. He watched his mother give birth to his sister Judith with a C-Section, but he couldn't imagine how hard it would have been the natural way with two. His thoughts traveled to Enid. She and Gabriel were to watch Judith. Enid, she was about seven months along and her husband was who knows where. Carl couldn't help but smile to himself how close those two got after Sunny didn't come back. It almost felt like just three days ago Preston found a ring for her. And it was like yesterday when they announced they were expecting. He was happy for them, he really was; but it all reminded him too painfully much of Sunny. Of how just as easily, he could have kids of his own.

Carl sighed. They had been cooped up in this house for too long. He walked out of the bedroom and into the living room. With nothing better to do, he started to pick up the frame that lay facedown on the gun cabinet. What caused him to stop was the sound of voices. Instantly everyone in the house was on edge. Not because the voices continued, but since they stopped just as abruptly as they started.

Then, there was laughing. "Let's knock some down boys!"

With just a small peek out a window, Rick and Bow found Saviors pouring gas on houses, and holding something that looked like it could explode. There might have even been a propane tank or two.

Bow started backing up. "Use the back way. The back way now!"

The older man shooed Glenn and Sasha toward the back of the house, leaving the father and son to follow. Carl was hardly out of the living room when an explosion threw him forward. Bricks flew everywhere as Rick helped his son to his feet and they continued to follow the rest.

* * *

Tank sat down at the landing of the stairs. Sunny set down a newly lit candle so she could see her companion better. He set down one of his own so the stairwell had light. He ran two fingers along his stubbly jawline looking at Chance's sleeping form. Tank let out a small sigh before looking up the steps to where sunny sat next to the railing.

"Kids changed so much. I didn't recognize him at first but thought I knew him somehow." The square man paused.

"This place. It started out so small. Everybody knew everybody. Ian was here from the start. I mean, he was a kid but, he had somewhere. He had a home, a family. But he still went outside the walls. He and Bow. They found people. Help this place grow. Let in the right people... Let in the wrong people."

Sunny couldn't help but think of the countless communities she had gone through. Along with the ones she had seen fall. But if only she knew, he was also talking about himself.

"This place has seen its battles. And it's still stands because of people like them. It's also hard to think that I had been on my own until Bow and Ian found me. I had been with a group, but I left. They gave me that new chance, like that kid over there has gotten." Tank looked up at Sunny.

"I remember that day. I remember the day Ian came back with Bow, sharing how they nearly escaped. And Bow told about the girl named Hope who saved them. Ian's mom didn't let him go on any more runs after that." He chuckled, shaking his head. Then it abruptly faded. "Then this group came, tried to take over but left when they got board. Ian lost everything. The bastards burnt his house to the ground. Along with everything but him. His parents, belongings, even the dog. He changed so much after that. Ya know, the kid had helped me once upon a time. I couldn't just not help him. Took him a while, but he came back. He became himself again yet changed a little."

Tank looked down at the candle by his right knee, before slowly looking up at Sunny.

"Then you came. You and the kids. From the second they brought you through those gates, Ian was himself again. Something I hadn't seen in him in years rekindled and he was hellbent on sparking that fire he saw in you. The same you had done for him. He told me about you when you were first up and walking. Damn it. And he knew. Ian knew this whole time and I'm just finding out. You're Hope."

"Ian was a good man. Good friend too." Sunny smiled a little in the glow of the candle light thinking of their fallen friend.

"Yeah, he was." Tank agreed. "He loved you, you know?"

"Yeah. He did didn't he?"

"No. Hope, not like that. More than that. Much more."

Sunny sighed, leaning her head on the railing. "I know."

"I _know_."

Nate looked out from the edge of the treeline. Smoke and flames rose up in the dusk sky. Hatred and a bad feeling mixed with sadness filled him. That was Bow's neighborhood. All he hoped was that the clever old man could escape this fix like all the ones he had before.

A duffle bag rested by his feet and a backpack strapped over his shoulders: Nate was delivering the supplies he had promised to the Underground. Grabbing the duffle with a sigh, Nate turned to the woods with one last glance toward the town. Then he turned his back to the suburban city. On the terrorists trying to claim it as theirs. Turned his back on the flames and chaos unleashing behind him, and walked into the trees. Into the darkness of a starless night.

Sunny shook the boy awake. When he opened his eyes she pulled the black handkerchief to the bridge of her nose. Her face had been cleaned, but the memory of how this building war started would be forever burned into her memory. Chance sat up finding Sunny crouched next to him and Tank by the door.

"Time to go kid." She spoke.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry it took so long, but here it is. The update.**

 **\- so sorry guys about the little mix up. I accidentally published chapter 25 instead of this which is 24. But there is the actual chapter-**

 **So in what way was Tank talking about himself?**

 **Where is the group with Bow going to end up?**

 **How is Tank, Sunny, and Chance's trip to the farm?**

 **Thanks so much for reading, please remember to vote and comment, and find out in the next chapter!**


	25. Chapter 25

_Chapter 25:_ **Raging Fire**

The night had a small chill to it, but it's warmness hinted at the spring it was supposed to be. It made one forget all the coldness that was trying to take over the once quiet little country side town. It had to have been a lively, amazing scenery town before the dead came walking. Then the walls were set up. The very wall that now imprisoned the people. But there was the back gate. Bow had told her once if there was ever an emergency bad enough. There was the front gate, but the back gate could turn into a great back door. That one normally was used by the team who check up on the river, and the hydropower. The solar panels were close so they were somewhat in the same area.

But sunny, thinking of the best for the people, there was just as much of a risk of staying as there was leaving. The saviors were unpredictable, they could kill half the town. Leaving, there were too many people who had never had to fight a walker in their life. Hell, some of the people of EastHaven probably had no clue what one looked like. Both ways could end up with a lot of innocents dead and caught in the crossfire. Then again, the saviors had to be outnumbered by the people by now, with how many Sunny had killed.  
For either way, this would have to be done first.

Sunny stayed low as her black figure blended with the night. She stealthily moved to the cover of the back of another building. Chance followed behind shortly before lastly Tank. Sunny turned looking at them.  
"At this rate we can be at the farm shortly. No dumbasses to get in our way either. If there were any we would've known by now. Stick close-"  
Sunny was cut off by the loud scream of a horse. That instantly gained her attention. And it wasn't very far off.

"Stupid horse!" A savior grunted, trying to keep control of the dark beast. He was failing miserably. The night black horse had a white star on his forehead, along with a few socks. The horse tried rearing, pulling against the man who held him. Sunny pulled back the string on her bow. Even with the two years of not shooting the weapon, her instincts had only gone dormant making it all seem like she never let the curved wooden bow to collect dust. There was a small whoosh and clink of wood on wood.  
"Damn animal you-" then, the man was forever silenced.

The horse threw around his head, still distressed. Sunny was right in front of him in no time taking up his reins.  
"Beauty. Hey. Hey boy, it's okay. It's okay." She had pulled the black cloth from her face. Sunny stroked Black Beauty's muzzle and looked into his big black eyes.  
"Hey there bud. How've you been? Kids miss you." The soft curl of the woman's lips were hidden by the darkness of night.  
"What your a horse whisperer now?" Tank remarked.  
Sunny didn't look away and continued to pet Beauty as she answered. "They always told me I had a better way with animals than humans."  
"They?" Chance asked.  
"A lot of people. No one important."  
Sunny mounted her horse. Tank spun around, before pushing Chance to the horse.  
"Go with Hope!" He harshly whispered.  
Knowing this couldn't be good, Sunny took the boy's hand and lifted him up. Chance kept a tight hold around the woman.  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
"Saviors headed this way. Find an apartment or something, I'll _find_ you." Sunny nodded to Tank then started Beauty out at a gallop. As they left their companion behind, voices interrupted the quiet night before gunshots. Sunny couldn't go to the Farm, so she guided her horse toward the apartments next to med.

Nate chuckled at Keira as he wrapped an arm around her but soon let it drop so her 'boyfriend' could. She pecked Eugene on the cheek. Aaron busted out laughing when he turned red. Then Nate went tense. The happy moment cut short when he blew out the candles and lifted a curtain.  
"Oh no. _Shit_ , shit shit." Nate drug both his hands over his face.  
"What is it?" Keira asked. Everyone in the room tensed.  
"Everyone. Go out the back. _Now_." They all started moving that way as Nate trapped his gun and handed one to Aaron and Eugene.  
" _Nate_. What's going on?" Keira demanded. Eugene was trying to get her to move a little faster.  
"I was followed. C'mon, we need to go!"  
Just then two gunshot rang out. It took everyone a second to figure out Eugene had been hit as they all scrambled to the back of the cabin.  
"Eugene!" Keira grabbed on of her shirts from the back and covered the wound on his arm.

Smoke started to fill the place. The fire spread quickly as a few of the others made their way. Eugene grabbed Keira's hand leading her to where the others got out. A searing burning pain forced them both to let go.  
"Keira!" Eugene called.  
Frames on the walls crashed down, and so had a support beam. She was trapped.  
Keira looked around her, tears running down her cheeks as she fell to her knees. "Eugene, go. _Please_."  
That was when he saw the blood staining her shirt. Keira had taken that second bullet. The star crossed lovers were separated by growing flames.  
"No man gets left behind." He reached out for her, and she reached out to him.  
Keira closed Eugene's hand and whispered "I love you."  
Someone gripped Eugene's shoulders pulling him back.  
"C'mon, we gotta go!" They yelled.  
"We can't leave her! Keira! _Keira_!" Eugene pulled against their grip but failed. "We can't leave her! _Keira_!"

Eugene was pulled out of the fire with whoever saved him. He was pulled out, not knowing who all had made it.

Sunny had put her horse where no one should find him other than herself. She and Chance made their way into a small apartment. It was pitch black but they left it since the curtain was drawn. It was silent for a while before the boy noticed Sunny's lose hair was bothering her.  
"Do you have a hair tie?" He sat behind her.  
"Yeah-" Chance lowered his hand so the nineteen year old reluctantly handed it to him.  
The boy started to braid Sunny's copper hair in the moonlight.  
"Where'd ya learn?" She inquired.  
"Keira. I didn't want to either."  
Sunny chuckled lightly. "Yeah she has a way of doing that. Teaching people things they never imagined or wanted to know, doesn't she?"  
"You got that right." Chance finished up then sat across from Sunny.  
The two both sat on the floor leaning against the furniture other than sitting on it. It was quiet for a second as the boy stared at the wall next to the door. The moonlight shone on the back of his head.  
"So, uh, that scar on your shoulder-"  
" _No_." Sunny shot him down. She set her elbow on the edge of the chair behind her and leaned her head on her hand. She was not reliving that.

Silence filled the room again. The tick of the watch around Sunny's wrist beat in her ears.  
"So is it true?"  
"Chance, I'm-"  
"Eli."  
"Don't interrupt me, I'm..." she paused. "What?"  
The boy smiled as he repeated, "Eli."  
"It feels good to say it." Chance laughed lightheartedly.  
He took in a deep breath, his smile not faltering. "I guess I was too busy trying to be what everyone thinks I am, to remember my family, who I was... Who I am."  
"Everybody knew me as Chance. So I guess that's who I became, the boy who got a second chance. I loved it too for a while. But I missed my family."  
"Chance.."  
"I had a sister once, older than me. Her name was Faith. I've never told anyone, but I was with her in the grocery store. She was telling me everything was going to be alright as they took her away. Some of the men got attacked but I think she lived. You remind me of her." He let out a breath.  
"Sometimes I can hardly remember what she looked like, or the sound of her voice. Hell I was forgetting what my own name was. But because of you I can remember. She'd always call me Chance, cause of how lucky she always said I was. 'Chancy boy, you're gonna outlive us all. And you're gonna get a second chance at things. Trust me Eli, I can see it.'"  
Sunny smiled. "I had two brothers. I had never known about them until a few years ago. I met my oldest brother Merle, but he died before I found out. I don't have any sisters."  
"What about Hawna?" Eli's voice was quiet.  
"A part of me that'll never come back." Sunny looked out the window about to go on, but other words slipped out. "Oh _no_. Shit!" She stood up and bolted out the door. Eli hot on her tail.  
"Hope, what is it?"

The boy received no answer as he and Sunny ran to a fire. One big enough they could see across town. They were running to the the burning building known as the _underground_.

 **A/N**

 **What'll happen to Tank?**  
 **How will Sunny respond to the burning underground?**  
 _ **Who all,**_ **made it out?**

 **Please remember to vote and comment, and until the next chapter!**


	26. Chapter 26

_Chapter 26:_ **The Traitor**

 _"Well, I think we could have a few guards train with some of the hydro and solar people at the power section. Move some of them at solar just in case of attack, and so they know how to handle and control of. Have them mostly go out with hydro for extra precautions. That was_ too _close of a call yesterday." Bow nodded at Sunny's idea._  
 _"That's smart. I like it-"_  
 _"How about this!" Some man ran up with short dark hair and crazy brown eyes. He held a knife as he ran at Sunny. He held it like a maniac and only looked straight at her. Then, just as suddenly as that man showed up, Tank rammed his body into the side of a building. The tall man held the short wanna-be attacker by. The throat and gave him one hell of a death glare. The smaller guy in the guard's grip dropped his weapon and possibly wet his pants. Tanks looked at the two of them. She was shocked but tried not to show it, and Bow gave him a nod._  
 _"That was the last straw, sir. Now you are here by exiled from EastHaven and never to return." Now holding the maniac by the back of the neck and his bicep, Tank started to carry and sorta drag him towards the gate. She watched from where she stood. They opened the gates and simply threw him out. After they were closed Tank started walking back, possibly to talk to whatever family and friends he had._  
 _But she knew, the man who was thrown out, was a_ traitor _._

The smell of fuel was thick and sickening.  
Sunny mindlessly ran toward the danger of the fire. Toward the possibility she may never see her son again. The smoke grew thicker and the fire hotter as she got closer to the door.  
"Carl! _Carl_! Keira?" She shouted.  
Sunny had let the strap of her quiver slide from her shoulders along with her bow before she got to the door.  
"Carl! Carl!" She called pounding on the door. "Carl?"  
The bastards who set the fire had done their job and left. They didn't even care enough to stay and kill anyone escaping.

Someone was shouting at Sunny, 'don't do it'. Their attempts failed horribly since Sunny couldn't hear anything other than the crackle of the fire and the pounding of her heart. If she was in her right state of mind other than in panic, Sunny would have known not to introduce any more air. She would have known that the sudden introduction of a large supply of oxygen would file the fire to its max. But she didn't know, she didn't think. No, Sunny was in complete inner turmoil. A mother, a protector, failing at their job. Or so she convinced herself. Running out of options Sunny picked the choice she should have known not to.  
"Carl I'm coming!" She shouted, before kicking the door in.  
And that was her mistake. The flames jumped at the sudden rush of air, exploding in a way. The force violently threw Sunny back. She could hardly even take in a breath as her body slammed into the ground. When she finally lay still, Sunny was barely able to choke out four words as black engulfed her vision.  
"I'm coming..." She wheezed.  
Again someone was calling her name as a blurry figure rushed over to her. Sunny could hardly make out the color of his eyes.  
"... I'm... Coming."

With those two words, someone started to shake her. But everything turned white.

Eugene tried to struggle against the man who had saved him. But each time he tried the burns on his arm would bump against the man's neck. Shooting pain directly followed.

She couldn't be gone..  
She just _couldn't_.  
That meant they had to go back for her.

"Eugene. Just stop." The man told him. He held the shorter man's arm over his shoulder. Half helping him walk and half making sure he wouldn't get himself killed. He pulled the two into an empty room, losing his temper and shoving the burned man toward the bed.  
"For fuck's sake Eugene _knock it_ _ **off**_."  
Eugene had been so caught up in trying to go back for Kiera, he hadn't noticed all the familiarities of the man who saved him. So his eyes widened and mouth opened slightly.  
There Abraham Ford's large frame blocked the doorway. A storm of rage and something else flashed in his eyes. Slowly, Eugene sat down on the bed. He lowered his head, looking at the necklace chain in his hand. Two silver promise rings lay in his hand. One attached to the chain, the other by itself. He remembered she wore the one with the word 'courage' around her thumb. The second said 'Trust'. She had explained to him once that her parents had had rings like this. She had wanted courage, and to find someone to trust. Somehow she had found that in him. Somehow, she had seen both.

There was a sigh before Abraham sat down next to Eugene.  
"It's just Rosita and I. There are some people that she's with right now close to here, but they're from.." He stumbled to find the name. "Here." He informed softly.  
"EastHaven." Eugene corrected, holding the rings tightly in his fist. If he didn't, he would lose them. And that would mean losing her.  
"Yeah, alright. We haven't found anyone else from our group. Rosita wanted us to go to the farm, but I guess all plans change." Abraham paused looking over at Eugene. "She must have been somethin, got you all tore up like that."  
Eugene nodded, slowly meeting his friend's eye. "Yeah. She was. Hair as good as the sun. Her smile could give a painting run for its money." They both lightly chuckled as Eugene could never forget the way she lit up when she laughed. How her cheeks would redden and she'd duck her head when she blushed.  
No, he would never forget Keira. Not in a lifetime.  
With a sigh Eugene looked at the wall.  
"Daryl, and Aaron were with us. And Kiera, she, she was looking out for a kid. His name was CJ and his sister was killed. No one knows about his mother." He paused. "I don't know if they got out. Or away."

The two sat in silence, thinking of a million things to say. But none of them would change or make them forget what happened.

She took in a deep breath sitting underneath the willow. The long branches cascading down and flowing in the wind she hardly felt. The stream bubbled by the ancient tree giving an almost lifelike feel to it all. She had put her hands in the water earlier, but didn't feel the coolness of the stream. She knew what it was, but maybe not all the same.  
Unlike the last time, Sunny found herself at the willow and the stream near Tom's farm house. In normal time she could have seen the house at the edge of the stream. But this was far from normal. And most of all, wasn't real. There was no old wooden chest, so Sunny took that as a sign she wasn't dying. Then again it could have been a horrible twist of fate where she had no way to save herself. So she sat there in the silence. Waiting.

Tick. Tick.. _Tick_.. _**Tick**_..  
For the damndest of reasons her watch still worked. It's turning gears echoed through the stillness. When she looked down at the stupid thing around her wrist she noticed the angel wing necklace. Wrapping her hand around the two wings she forgot about the watch.  
"I don't know weather to be flattered or weirded out that you still wear that Whisky." His voice hardly changed since the last time she heard it. But her hair still stood on end like it use to when he talked to her.  
"Angel." She smiled bringing up a picture of him in her mind. She didn't look since she feared it'd turn into a repercussion to the last time she saw his ghost. Or for what she has done. For the countless Saviors she killed. Not protecting people. Not being a good mother. Like he use to, Angel just sat next to her giving her the silence she needed at the moment. He didn't push, didn't pry. Angel just sat there with his arm around her shoulders. The same way he sat beside her when Kylie died. Then he pulled her into him.  
"It's gonna be alright. Everything's gonna be fine. You're gonna be home at this battle's end. So don't you worry."  
Sunny finally looked up at him. His green and blue eyes looked down at her. Nothing was different. _This_ was the real Angel. Not some demonic version in a hallucination. No, this _was_ her Angel.  
"You've kicked ass back when we were kids. So you're gonna set these bastards in their place with their tails between their legs."  
She just let him talk, not about to interrupt his calming voice.  
"You're gonna be fine. You're on your way home, Whisky. You're on your way home."  
Angel's voice faded in the wind. His form disappeared so Sunny had to set her hand on the ground to keep herself upright. Then, with the wind her best friend was gone. Almost as quickly as he had faded the day he died. The day she had to put him down. With a sigh Sunny sat up straighter. There was a burning behind her eyes. That was the second time she had to let him go when she wasn't ready to. But Angel was gone, nothing could change that. Sunny stood wrapping her arm around the trunk of the willow. She closed her eyes, trying her hardest to feel the wind blow through the branches of the tree. She tried to forget all the lives that have been lost because of her.

There was a deep sigh. "It's beautiful here isn't it? Then again there never seems to be an ugly day, or bad view."  
Sunny's eyes went wide at the voice. She stiffened as excitement coursed through her. She moved the branches out of her way as she stood beneath them. There, her blue eyes met with the amber brown she had missed so much.  
"Well lookie there. There is a face I've been waiting to see up close again for a while."  
A smile took over her lips. " _Daddy_!" She threw herself into his arms as Luca held her close. "Dad." She gripped onto his shirt, hiding her face in the light grey-ish fabric.  
"Hello sweetheart." He kissed her hair. "I love you baby girl."  
"I love you too daddy."  
She felt like she was sixteen again. A little shorter and finding her father again after ten years apart. She was taken back to that time. Feeling herself almost shrink and her hair put up. Like River would be right begin her as she finally found him.  
"I miss you. I miss you so much." The burning behind her eyes returned, only it intensified.  
Luca patted her back. "I miss you too. But you have a whole life ahead of you."  
"I love you. And I miss you, so much." Sunny repeated herself. The last thing on earth in this moment she was about to do, would be letting go.  
"I remember you everyday daddy. Every day. I don't forget."  
"I know baby girl, trust me I know." He kissed her forehead.  
"I love you, remember that part too."  
She gripped onto him tighter as the reality around her faded along with her father. It just disappeared, and it all turned back.  
***

"H..e! Ho.e.. Hope! Hope wake up, please!"  
Slowly sunny opened her eyes meeting those of Chanc- Eli. He still shook her shoulders only to stop when he noticed her looking at him. Concern shone in his eyes as the air was thick with smoke and ash. Quickly Sunny sat up finding most of the underground burnt. The fire was taking care of the rest of the destroyed building. Her hands turned to fists as she stood. The young Eli stood at her side unsure of how steady Sunny was. Ash with a few burns covered her face and arms. Eli looked as her as anger tried to build within her. She stood to her full height as she became tense. He was slightly getting scared. Mostly of the possibility she could collapse again.  
Then her voice came out full of authority, and only if he actually knew her, worry. "Let's go."  
"They couldn't have been there. There just couldn't." She mostly told herself as they quickly made their way towards Bow's neighborhood in the early mess of the morning as dawn shone through.

Sunny was so engrossed in telling herself she didn't lose her son, she wasn't watching for Saviors. Eli nervously looked around but oddly found no one as they got closer to the house. Sunny stopped in her tracks, causing the boy to run into h. She didn't budge. Eli leaned over to find her eyes wide and mouth slightly open. Her knees crashed into the earth as she stared at the mostly destroyed building that use to be the house she and the twins shared with Bow.  
"No.. _No_.." She whispered, finding the strength to stand before running to the rubble.  
She made her way through the collapsed building to find the picture frame that had once been on the gun cabinet. When Sunny picked it up, glass fell out landing next to her boots. Slipping the picture out she let the frame drop.

All three of the little family smiled at her. It was in black and white and almost mocked her. Because the family was torn apart, two of the members only a memory. Then there was the chance that the young Carl could have made it out. He was so much like his father it seemed almost impossible to think he was dead. But he could be, and she would be in denial. Creating false hope.

She felt a soft muzzle rub the bag of her neck. Sunny turned to find Black Beauty looking back at her. She scratched his nose before leading him from the destroyed house. She got onto the horse, tucking the picture into the breast pocket of her plaid shirt. Riding the horse out to the middle of the street in front of the house, Sunny found Eli waiting. She pulled up the black fabric of her handkerchief to the bridge of her nose. Sunny looked down at the boy, he hands resting on the saddle horn.

"Hey! Hold up!" A voice came from down the street. Several people from EastHaven ran up, along with Heath, who had come with Jesus. They pointed weapons at one of the last few council members and a fifteen year old boy. Sunny just stared at them.  
"You really wanna start this shit now?" She lowly growled. "If ya wanna shoot me, fine. But only _after_ I kill the jackass who's in charge of the Saviors."  
"Which one?" Heath asked as the confused EastHaveners put down their weapons.  
Sunny set her arm on the saddle horn, leaning forward. "Either one, I don't give a shit. As long as the other one has enough scenes to get the _damn_ message."  
Heath turned to the other three. "You head back. I'm staying with them."  
"You sure?" The one who first yelled at them asked.  
"She's a friend of Jesus." With that they left.  
"Speaking of that SOB, how is he, and where is he?" Sunny asked calmly. In her mind her plans were changing, so she got off of Beauty and shooed him off.  
"I don't know. We all got separated the same night we got here."  
Sunny nodded as the man and boy followed her closer to the houses on the other side of the street. There was one cement barrier that was never moved before the world became hell on earth. So it wa left where it was placed through all these years. The three walked over to it. Heath thought he saw something odd and went to check it out while Sunny and Eli stayed at the barrier that came to Sunny's middle.

There was a pop coming from where Heath just disappeared to. Uneasy, Sunny unlatch her holster cover so she could reach the handgun better. But if all else failed, she set her bow next to her feet so it wasn't around her, and pulled at the quiver strap. When a figure rushed out from behind a house Sunny grabbed onto Eli's shoulder, ready to pull him behind her. Then she caught the face of the person. It was Tank. He jogged toward them with an urgency to his stride.  
"Hope, Chance we gotta get out of here." He told stopping a ways away from them.  
She didn't get it. The Saviors should have taken him prisoner. If he escaped he would have been dead, or seriously hurt.  
"S-Saviors are headed this way. C'mon, we need to move."  
They had caught him. Sunny and Eli witnessed that. Something was still wrong.  
"C'mon, what are you waiting for? We gotta move _now_! Hope. They. Are. On. Their. Way. Here. And as we speak!" Tank had never been this insistent. Sunny's hand was still on her gun as she stared at Tank. Her eyes moved from his to his hand.

 _"They found people. Help this place grow. Let in the right people... Let in the wrong people."_  
He had said that... About _himself_.  
Tank hand his hand on his gun, much like Sunny, but in a more aggressive way. Then, it clicked.  
 _He was one of them_. He was the wrong person.  
But Sunny was too late. Tank already had his gun raised and fired. Eli hunched over, sucking in a strangled breath. Then he collapsed. Immediately, she pulled her's out and shot him twice. Once in the chest, once in the head. She sat down, holding the wounded young boy.

"Eli? Eli!" She shook him as his eyes started to roll back. Sunny closed her eyes tightly.  
"My full name... Is Aahana Hope Dixon...that's way they called me Hawna.." She paused taking in a deep breath as Eli's blood got onto her hands. "And... a-A woman by the same of Sierra... Gave me the scar on my shoulder.. Or-or at least I convinced myself she did. Remember? You asked about it once...  
"No.. It was someone named Braxton. And she watched as it happened. He uh, grabbed the back of my shirt as I was going down the stairs. He pulled me toward him so... So forcefully it caused the railing to give. And when I landed, some of the wood speared my shoulder...  
"The worst part about it is, that wasn't the worst thing he had ever done to me.."  
As sunny trailed off she brushed some of Eli's hair from his face. She took her knife and forced it through the poor kid's skull so he wouldn't turn.  
As sunny sat there, covered in not Tank and Eli's blood, and couldn't stop from telling...  
This was all her _fault_.

 **A/N**  
 **Well, happy late Father's Day?**

 **Ok, shit goes down. And this is one of my longest chapters out of this series at 3,231.**  
 **Writers block sucks.. Especially if ya get it every other flipping day.**

 **\- 3 chapters left -**

 **Anyway**  
 **What happened with Daryl, Aaron, and CJ?**  
 **Who will Sunny run into next?**  
 **And**  
 **How, will sunny get past the "Saviors headed this way"?**

 **Please remember to vote and comment and, until the next chapter!**


	27. Chapter 27

_Chapter 27:_ **The Last Straw**

The sun was hardly even a sliver over the horizon. The area was darkened, only a little bit of light left.

But she could still see the blood on her hands. Some had dried. The rest was stick just taunting her with the memory of Tank drawing his gun on the two of them. Of him shooting down Eli. Of her killing Tank. The blood on her hands and arms painfully reminded her how Eli had died in her arms. How the thick Crimson liquid had rolled down his face from the gunshot wound.  
Now Sunny stood in the middle of the street. Her bow in a bloodied hand. She had her head facing the ground and eyes closed. It was now she knew, Tank wasn't fooling about one thing. A good sized group of Saviors surrounded her.  
She stood stock still taking in nice even breaths. Her shoulders were pulled back as she waited. No one made a move. Little did the men around her know, was that the anger inside her was about to boil over.

Sunny's eyes flashed open before she grabbed an arrow and started shooting at the men who surrounded her. They had killed so many. Taken so much, more than their share. It was the _last_ _straw_.

Sunny kept grabbing for arrows watching the Saviors around her fall. She'd kick some back before an arrow just so happened to get lodged in their eye was one gigantic blur of flying arrows, bodies dropping, movement, and a few gunshots.

She found herself panting as they all lay at her feet. Her heart raced and anger burned through her like never before. She had had enough. On man pushed himself up, pawing around for a gun. All that effort, to get an arrow to the head within seconds. She's had enough. Sunny picked up all her arrows and walked away from the scene. She paused where Heath had disappeared to, to find a dark form in the grass. She hung her head. They would probably never find out how many people Tank had slaughtered.

Slaughtered. It was a funny word to use. And very hypocritical. Because that was exactly what Sunny was doing.

Shaking her head she continued on. Pieces of her were being chipped away. This place, this battle. It was going to eventually break her. No matter what she did, Sunny couldn't protect everyone. She couldn't stop every bad guy who walked through that gate. And that would eventually be her undoing. These people, they gave her too much credit.

Opening the door to a house that was across the street from the middle school. She had forgotten all of what she saw how this place could be. Sunny set a hand on the back of a chair in the living room. The place was dark. She would prefer to keep it that way, but she still lit a candle. The black cloth of her handkerchief still covered the bottom half of her face. Sunny set her jacket, bow, and quiver on the couch. That was when she heard it. The slightest creak of the wood flooring. She knew in that moment a gun was being pointed at her back. Fury flashed through her. Sunny pulled down the handkerchief. She was getting pretty fed up with this. She waited a few seconds before aggressively turning and pinning the person on the wall. Sunny's hand wrapped around his throat and she pressed the barrel of her gun to his skull.  
"Ya know I'm gettin real _tired_ of this _shit_." She growled. "Ya gonna shoot me? C'mon, have a fucking _go_ at it." She lowered her gun as he raised his. The man's face was slowly turning red in the flickering light. She threw him to the grown. He picked his weapon back up and pointed it up at her from his spot in the floor. She could see a little fear in his eyes. That was when she noticed his hand was shaking. She could sense his fear. All her anger melted just as fast as it had came. She stopped seeing a man with short dark hair and brown eyes.

No. She saw a young boy with golden hazel eyes. Auburn colored, combed back hair. She saw a boy with trembling hands, and the fear of a stranger who could end him in seconds. Afraid enough to point an unloaded weapon that still had it's Safety on. Who was to a point, aggravatingly curious. She saw a kid who bent the ears of two strangers to show that he wasn't some dumb kid. A kid who had so much life in him, and ahead of him.  
Three gunshots rang out in Sunny's mind.  
And she saw the kid who had looked up to her and Tank. The kid who was killed by the man who had saved him. The same man that gave him his new name, his second chance, and brought him here. She saw the kid who died in her arms because she was too stupid to realize the traitor who had walked beside them.

Sunny dropped her gun and turned her back to the man. Taking steps away from him. She pressed the heels of her hands to her eyes. She then drug them over her face.  
"I'm sorry." She faintly whispered. " _I'm sorry_."  
She gripped the back of the couch, not exactly talking to the man who now stood. Sunny hung her head. Her hair was still in the braid The kid had put it in, but several looks strands floated in front of her face.  
"It's okay." The man told not moving any closer, but not backing away. Several other people made their way into the room as Sunny stood upright once more.  
"You're bleeding." Sunny looked to her shoulder to find it had been grazed.  
"Just, uh. Just a scratch." She told. A different man with lighter hair stood behind the first.  
"You okay Dunkan?" The second asked.  
"I'm good, I'm good." Dunkan told, but his friend glared at Sunny who still didn't face either of them. Her blood stained hands still on the back of the couch. "Rich, it's fine."  
"You." Rich took a step forward while narrowing his eyes. "You killed Tank."  
Sunny went tense at the accusation. It was all too true. She let go of the couch glancing at everyone in the room. There was a redhead and three others in the back.  
"You can't deny it." Rich continued. "You sick-"  
" _Yes_! I did kill Tank." Sunny snarled. "But he deceived all of us. He was a _traitor_."  
They all looked at her in shock.  
"He tried to get me an the kid's guard down so he could lead us right to a group of Saviors. Damn it, he shot Eli. Yeah. That was Chance's real name." She turned away from them once more. "He died in my arms. As you can _see_."  
Everyone was silent. But the redhead in the back tilted his head and crossed his arms. He forgot all of what Sunny had just stated as he smirked.  
"Gotta nice bow there sunshine." Abraham stepped forward.  
Sunny's blood boiled once more as she turned to face him, only to have it melt away. She had no words as the three smiled at each other.

The night before someone eventually was able to wrap up Sunny's wound. They spoke about a 'meeting' the Saviors were going to have with the people of EastHaven. They haven't been killing just anybody, mainly those who stuck their neck out. And her's was fully exposed.  
Sunny woke far before the rest. She knew that if Abraham and Rosita were here, then there was bound to be others. So she couldn't take the risk of what she had been doing so far. It had to be stopped. This battle needed to find its end. So, as the sun rose into the sky, she left. She had a plan in mind. Sunny was going to just so happen to show up to this little meet and greet. And she was going to deliver a message of her own.

 **A/N**  
 **... Guys...**

 **There**  
 **Are**  
 **Only**

 _ **Two**_  
 **Chapters**  
 _ **LEFT**_  
HOLLY CRAP.  
 **There will be an epilogue, defiantly. And** *cough cough* **just might so happen to be in first person...**  
 **Like I said, I don't know how many chapters ago, but I might just. Write the whole ending, and split it into parts from there. I seriously love this story, and hearing how some of you love the series...**  
 **And I thought about it, and I'm gonna enter this one in the** _Wattys_ **as well. So please, vote, comment, and share the love for this story and series.**  
 **Also please comment or in any way ask me any questions or things you'd like to know about the series or characters, for a series overview (come to think of it it's like a talking dead type one). And if you all would like I could structure it like that, even though I don't have any actors assigned to my OCs.**

 **Ok, onto the questions.**

 **What will Sunny's message be?**  
 **Will we see the rest of the group?**  
 **How will they reclaim EastHaven... If they can?**

 **Please remember to vote and comment... And until the next chapter, part 1 of the last!**  
 **P.S. Both parts will have different titles.**


	28. Part 1

**Part 1:** _Fighting Back_

 _She was starting to think the bad feeling in the bottom of her gut was wrong for once._  
 _Everything seemed to be going smoothly. But of course, her gut feeling was_ always right _. It started out with one Walker. Then five. Sunny shooed River into a run as the numbers doubled, tripled._  
 _She stopped. "Oh shit." Sunny sucked in a breath, starting to shoot at the walkers. There must have been at least thirty, possibly more. "River keep going! Go home River! Go home!" She ordered as the blue heeler kept running down the road, stopping for nothing as he pulled the stroller. Sunny's mind raced, switching to reality, and memories of the people she had come to love. She kept firing arrows, stabbing a few walking corpses that came to close. The numbers were thinning, but still in the double digits, as She kept reaching back for more arrows. Her heart sunk, and Sunny went cold when her fingers wrapped around the last arrow._  
How could I have been so stupid?  
 _She had spent so long trying to piece together her life and find the people she loved. Her family had been right in front of her the whole time. And those people were back in Alexandria. Blood related or not, loyalty had bound them to each other. Thinking back to her father's words about the longest mile, she knew the mile was over with._  
My family had been in front of me the whole time. And I'm not ever going to see them again.  
 _Sunny hung her head and let out a ragged breath, before furrowing her eyebrows._ This _, was for her family. Taking a hold of her last arrow, Sunny notched it, taking aim, and letting the arrow fly._

 _Swiftly she put her bow around her and took out her knives._  
 _"C'mon, follow me bastards! C'mon!" She yelled before running past the tree with the arrow sticking out. Sunny knew they wouldn't go after her dog and baby Judith right away, but if she kept their attention, it'd be like the two were never there. As she ran, she grabbed as many arrows as she could from the walkers she killed._

 _It took a while, but she finally lost the walkers. Only, that had been several days ago. Sunny walked around the woods. The area was unfamiliar. It was going to be hard to get back to Alexandria. That was when she spotted the dead girl. A blond man with a burnt face lay unconscious next to her. There were tire tracks of some kind. Whatever vehicle they had, it was gone now. But the one thing that kept Sunny from moving quickly on, was the weapon that lay beside him. A crossbow. It looked like her brothers. So without hesitation she picked the weapon up and decided to get the hell out of there._  
 _The next place she found herself in was a pharmacy. Her stomach still tried to get rid of any contents that was in her stomach, even though there was nothing. After the dry heaving episode, something out of the corner of Sunny's eye caught her attention. Quickly she opened the package and did the test. In her head she counted out the seconds, purposely waiting three minutes before looking at it. She had to know, but at the same time she wished she didn't._

 _It was_ Positive.

A large crowd of EastHaveners gathered around the town square. Several of the group of strangers along with Saviors were mixed into the crowed. There was a savior near the middle of the half circle with a gun in hand. It was the one name of Dwight. Braxton currently sat on the edge of the fountain. There was one, very specific person he was itching to meet. Dwight held on tightly to a kid, his gun to the girl's head.  
"Just turn yourself in, and no one will get hurt. If none of you turn this 'Hope' in or they don't come in on their own, then we kill someone of our choosing every day." Dwight announced.

Rick and Carl stood by Bow close to the front of the crowd that stood at the steps of the courthouse. Glenn stood by Sasha nearby. Farther away from them stood Rosita, Abraham, Eugene and the group they had been with toward the back in front of the med center that was once a firehouse. Nate and John stood around the same area as Bow, but didn't know where he was. Last but not least, Daryl and Aaron were close to the front of the crowd that stood in front of the library. They were part of the group that happened to be the closest to Dwight and the girl.

Dwight kept repeating his message as Sunny stormed through the back of the crowd.  
"Hold onto these." She shoved her bow, quiver, and jacket into Nate's had absentmindedly. The sleeves of her shirt were rolled up. She buttoned up her plaid shirt and pulled up the handkerchief. Sunny didn't even notice who she had given her items to. She didn't even register that they tried to interject on her leaving.  
No, her aggression and intensity gave a whole new air of danger to what she was about to do. Her copper brown hair still in a braid, but some strains had managed to get loose. She was fed up. That much was clear. Most of the crowd parted for her, drawing everyone else's attention. She put her hands on the back of her head, but didn't interlock her fingers.  
"If ya wanted me all you needed to do was say _please_." She said loud enough for all to hear as she walked up to Dwight.  
"It's about time you came." He growled.  
"Let her go first." Sunny demanded as she stopped a ways away from Dwight.  
The idiot was about to make another threat when a loud voice boomed out, "Dwight. Let the girl go." And Dwight did as Braxton told. So Sunny walked up to him.  
As Dwight reached for her gun, his just so happened to shift away. And that was her chance.

Sunny swept Dwight's feet from under him. She took his gun and hers as she set her foot on top of his adam's apple. One gun pointed at the head of the idiot she stood on, and the other at Braxton. The air thickened with tension as the surprise melted from it.  
"You wanted a damn chat. Well you're gonna get one. But on _my_ terms." Sunny growled.  
"Alright, maybe-" Dwight tried to spit out. Sunny put more weight on the foot over his throat.  
"You don't get to talk."

The little boy who stood in front of Daryl shifted from foot to foot, trying to see the woman. Her voice was too familiar. Yet the name she went by wasn't.  
"CJ, what's wrong?" Aaron asked quietly, his eyes didn't leave the woman pointing the guns.  
Without answering, CJ made his way to the front of the crowed. Daryl tried to catch up with him but had difficulty. That was when a man pushed his way past people, almost knocking the boy over. That man's actions caused Daryl to pick up his pace. The Dixon was right behind the man and grabbing his shoulder when he threw a knife at Hope. Daryl had caused his aim to falter, so the knife hit the woman's left calf. The very leg that was slightly crushing Dwight's windpipe. She didn't even flinch. On a dime she turned one of her guns and shot the man in the shoulder. Daryl grabbed him and threw him away from CJ.  
"What was that?" Aaron asked.  
"I don't like people messin with kids." Daryl grumbled with his arms crossed.

Dwight tried to reach for the knife as Sunny pointed her other gun back at Braxton. She 'accidentally' happened to move her other foot between his legs. As Dwight groaned and she moved her foot once more, Sunny muttered a 'whoops'.  
"Now that we are all acquainted with the fact I _will_ shoot. The next Savior to step past that crowd, I pull the trigger on him. And the next bullet goes in between your eyes, _Braxton_." She paused. "Now, let's get down to business. Shall we?"  
Once again Dwight tried to mutter something but received more pressure on his throat to shut him up.  
"You think you could really get away with it? Killing me, I mean." Braxton was still sitting. He was all smug on his little thrown.  
"Well. I have enough bullets left to take a few of them with me. I am a harder person to kill than you give me credit for." Sunny paused. "Hell, you could have a gun pointed to my head right now and I'd _personally_ , give you permission to put a bullet in my skull. But I'm not the one with a gun pointed to their head now am I? It must _really_... _**suck**_ to be you." Sunny shook her head.  
"Now I think you're giving yourself too much credit." Braxton though he was calling her out.  
"No. The worst thing you ever did was take my kids from me." A sick smile grew on Brax's face. "Now I have nothing to lose." The smile dropped.  
"Who are you?" Braxton demanded. His voice boomed through the area.  
"You can call me your worst nightmare. A monster. Whatever. But above that, I'm Hope." Sunny announced.

Nate shook his head at what he was about to do and handed John Sunny's things. He pushed himself to the front of the crowd.  
He raised his hand. "I'm Hope!"  
Dunkan followed suit. "I'm Hope too!"  
Then a golden brown haired man from the back of the crowd, his familiar voice boomed, "I'm Hope."  
Rich even stepped forward. "I'm Hope as well."  
Rosita raised a hand with a nod to Sunny. "I'm Hope."  
She looked at the redhead next to her as he did the same. "Me too."  
And with that, it sparked the rest of the community to follow suit. Everyone saying they were Hope. When it all faded Sunny gave Braxton a look that told him he was defeated.

"To get to them you have to go through me. And it'll be good to remember, the people of EastHaven won't stand to be pushed around any longer. We. Will _not_. Go down without a fight."  
The people went up and turned the Saviors' weapons against them. Two men came up to take care of Dwight, as several went up to Braxton.

The Alexandrians watched as Sunny walked up to Braxton without limping. The knife still in her calf. But like most of the other people, the soon turned away. But the four that stayed with Bow waited for the older man.

Sunny walked up to Braxton, pulling down her handkerchief. The now-prisoner's eyes widened.  
"Aah... Aa.." He stuttered.  
"Yeah, Braxton. You just lost." Braxton's eyes narrowed.  
"So you were pregnant." A sick smile plastered on his face. "Good luck with protecting everyone from _Him_."  
"Who?" Sunny demanded.  
"Negan. Hell, we are all Negan. He's almost here by now. Wanted to come make a point to that prison group that you broke out. Oh, he's not gonna be happy with you." Braxton clicked his tongue. In a small but of rage, and just because she wanted to shut him up, Sunny punched Braxton hard in the jaw. She started to storm off, but stopped to pull the knife from her prosthetic. Bow caught up with her and she handed it to him.  
"Hope?" Sunny took her things from John  
"I just need time Bow." She waved him off and continued walking.

And time alone was what she did need. She had walked away from the town square. Sunny paused at Keira's watching a faint memory play in her eyes.  
She watched as _the kids played in the street with their friends. Ian ran up and joined the game while she and Kiera watched from the porch. When the kids got Sunny to join Nate walked up the porch steps to talk to and bother his sister._

Sunny couldn't help the smile. Nate and Kiera were always bad at not telling people they were siblings. Only nine months apart. She continued her walk toward down the streets.

She watched as the ghosts of _children played. People sat on their porches and talked. The guards stood up upon their posts on the wall. Preston's dark blond hair shone in the afternoon sun. His green eyes alight. He walked beside her going to go for a walk outside the walls._

Sunny stopped in front of Ian's

The man who tried to hit on her one of her first days back up and walking. Who called her demon because she hated to be called Angel. Who backed off but stuck to a safe side of flirting when she told she was taken. Her twins looked up to him. And he was a good friend. That same pain in the ass offered to take the weight of her dead daughter from her arms so she didn't have to keep carrying her; that same night a mother had to put down her own daughter.

She could see him there, _standing on the porch, just waiting for her to walk by. Or him and Tank walking down the street with their guns after just getting off duty. Tank slapping Ian playfully on the shoulder, or taking a heavy load for someone._

 _"Hey Ian."_ Her own voice rang through her mind. _"Thank you."_  
 _"What for?"_ His confused voice followed.  
 _"I don't know yet."_ She told, before walking into the courthouse.

It took Sunny up until now to figure it out. She thanked him for always walking beside her and finding ways to get her mind off of some things. She was thanking him, simply for just being there. It took for a bunch of asshole so to try and take their home, for him to die, for her to figure it out.  
With a sigh Sunny moved to the side yard where the willow stood tall. Her long branches draped like a protective canopy over the place her daughter was set to rest. Sat down right beside the marker, was a little stuffed penguin.

She saw _a little girl holding on to the stuffed toy as if it were bound to run off. Who wanted nothing in the world to meet her father._

Setting the toy down Sunny walked past the half caved in building of Bow's house. Some of the homes around having been burned.

 _A man with dark hair and glasses greeted his wife and kids as he returned home from a council meeting. Two other council members walked home together. One had short buzzed grey hair as he walked up to his wife and kid. The other's girlfriend greeted the second as the pair would eat supper with the family. The skies were dark, and Luke came up to protect her._

Sunny then walked to the park close to the farm. All the while in her mind, EastHaven continued on. The Saviors had left all kinds of marks to show they were here. The age worn playground had the looks as to have been used as a punching bag. Where once upon a time Sunny had taken her kids here.

 _The twins ran around begging her to push them both on the swings at the same time. They laughed as they spun on the merry go round and went down the slides. They were off in their own little world._

Sunny ran her hand on one of the rusty swing chains, hearing the twins' laughter echo in her mind. She sat down on the swing pulling her jacket a little closer. She had set her bow and quiver not too far away. Sunny pulled the picture from her breast pocket of her shirt and unfolded it. She looked down the row of swings. And smiled at what she saw.

 _CJ ran off from the swing, closely followed by his younger sister._ Her eyes followed them. But her smile faded when something else showed up. _A young boy with auburn colored hair followed a tall six five man. They went around the playground just like her kids were. Their ghosts faded and reappeared several times, the boy having grown more each time. Slowly only the boy showed up, who would wait a while for the man. The tall man eventually showed, but not as frequently._  
 _Then it was just the boy. His auburn colored hair now longer and combed back. The man never showed. The boy waited, and waited. Even through the snow and the rain._  
 _He sat in the same swing each time watching other families play happily. Especially and mother and her twins. That very mother sat in the swing,_ that Sunny sat in now.

Sunny stood up. _The mother got up and walked over to the swing next to the boy._ She went over to the swing next to it and sat down. _Glancing at her playing children she sat down without a word._ Sunny took in a breath. _The mother let several silent moments pass._  
"You know, you could always see what needs to be done in the council building. They normally could use more help at the courthouse." She spoke softly.  
 _The boy shrugged. "I don't want to file papers or anything."_  
"Well, what about helping out on the third floor?"  
 _"Really? They'd let me?"_  
"I know they would. You look to be the right age. Do you know who Bow is?"  
 _"Yeah. Can I go see now?"_  
"Yes you can. And tell Bow," she stopped to think. The boy stopped running and looked back at her. His golden hazel eyes were alight with joy. "Tell him," she couldn't finish as she realized it.  
 _"Hope said you could." The mother finished before the boy ran off._

All at once the echoing of children's laughter, and the ghosts of Sunny's mind faded. She was still holding the picture. Folding it up she tucked it back into her pocket. There was a soft nudged to her shoulder, causing Sunny to look up and see Beauty looking down at her. Patting his neck she rested her forehead against his for a second. She had been seeing ghosts again. Then, something made itself very clear in her mind. Abruptly standing Sunny dug the radio out of her quiver. Ian had slipped it in there. She turned it to the fifth station.  
"Bow, do you copy?" There was a bit of static before an answer.  
"Hope, what's wrong?" He answered.  
"I need at least half of the remaining guard. If they want they can volunteer to help protect this community from this last wave of Saviors. I'm gonna need as much firepower as we can get. Get the people weapons, but make sure those who aren't fighting are near the back gate."  
"Alright." He agreed.  
"I need Braxton as well. I'll ride over to the garden area by the guard building. Over and out."  
Hooking the radio to her belt she put the bow and quiver around her. She mounted her steed and they took off quickly. The only thing running through her mind, was that they were fighting back. But most of all, _Negan_ was _coming_.

 **A/N**  
 **Yeah, I'm not even gonna call these chapters. I said I'd write the whole thing then brake it up, well... That didn't happen. If I have to I'll brake it into three parts, but it's most likely gonna stay two. On the last part there will be a bonus type ending to the chapter, I just might be a pain and put it after the authors note...**  
 **I hope you all enjoyed this book, series, and the first part of the ending!**  
 **I'm not gonna do the questions, but you can come up with some of your own for the series**  
 **overview/talking dead (ish) book**

 **As always, please remember to vote and comment... And until the next part!**


	29. Part 2

_Part 2:_ **It's Over... It's all** _ **Over**_

 _She couldn't be pregnant. She just couldn't. Sunny sat on the roof of another building, staring at the positive test. It just couldn't be true. Voices interrupted her thoughts as a man and a boy slightly older than her ran into the alley. Sunny dropped the piece of plastic and looked over the edge of the roof. The man and boy were quickly trying to come up with a way of escape. That was when she saw they didn't have many weapons, only the boy had a knife. The boy had short golden brown hair, and she heard the older man call him something close to 'Ian' a few times. Sunny knew from the way they looked and acted they were from a community. With a sigh she caught the man's attention and tossed down her rifle. The man looked up at her and nodded._

 _"Thank you, Hope."_

 _With a nod of her own Sunny started to make her way out of the town. As she did she heard the gunshots. She knew then, they were going to live. And so will her baby._

Sunny slowed Beauty down and quickly got off. She checked her clip before going up to all the volunteers. They all looked at her. And in that moment, without a word, they knew what to do. Several of them picked a building to be watch and a sniper. In the first seconds the new Saviors came, this place would be a ghost town. It was clear. If these men and women were being shot at, then they shoot back. No one needed to be told that Negan and Sunny would get the first few words. But to all of them, this torment would end.

Sunny stood in the garden behind the guard HQ. Braxton was needling next to her and her gun against the side of his head. She only had her gun on her at the moment. She had positioned them so the incoming Saviors would only have to look to their left when they first come into EastHaven. All that was left, was the waiting.

Daryl left CJ with Aaron so he could see if he could help with the Saviors. But most of all, he had seen Sunny ride toward the gate. It was his sister. And he knew it.

* * *

As the sun started to set, Sunny pulled up the black fabric to cover her mouth and nose. Her jacket was on and zipped up. All was silent and still as everything seemed on edge. Braxton would squirm every so often but was mostly still. Tape had been placed over his mouth so Sunny didn't have to listen to his bullshit. A sheer whistle broke the silence of the darkening night. Sunny readied her gun. It's click echoed around her causing her to shudder at the memory of the execution. She shook her head trying to focus.

And that's when it happened. The gates were pushed open. A very tall man with a leather jacket made his way through like he owned the place. It caused Sunny to narrow her eyes.

"Braxton!" His voice boomed through the streets. Braxton tried to call out the leader, but the tape hardly even made his attempts a whisper.

"Looking for this guy?" Sunny called out. More Saviors walked in as the man she assumed was Negan took several steps forward. This man was a good few inches shorter than Tank had been. But this new guy had a certain viciousness about him.

"This is just between you and me Negan. Leave those puppets of yours behind you by the gate. And will you have one of them be so kind as to shut it?" It sounded more like a request, but Sunny was demanding it. And before she knew it. The gate had been closed

"Now who would you be, little lady?" He smiled, tilting his head. That was when the rest of her group made themselves known and kept the other Saviors away from the three in the garden.

"Like I said. Just you and me." She ignored his question.

"Well. I, am Negan. But you already know that, don't you?" Negan leaned on a baseball bat in front of him like it was a cane. Then he lifted it up so Sunny could see the barbed wire wrapped around it. "And this.. This is Lucille."

Braxton leaned back. Sunny was thrown off a little by his growing uneasiness.

"Where is he involved in this?" Negan suddenly asked, pointing his stupid bat at Braxton as he circled the two.

"You made his the leader of the group of Girl Scouts you sent here. What, to take half of our supplies? I think they decided it was a good idea to make this the new meeting den." She paused as Negen started to pace in front of them. "But right now. He's just here to catch your attention. Along with showing you I mean business."

"So let me get this right." Negan seemed to really like swinging his bat. That was all he did as he spoke. "They came and tried to take over. Killed, let's say, twenty people. And you killed twice that?"

Sunny was quiet for a moment, just watching Negan. "That's right." She nodded. Negan burst into a fit of laughter. He smiled as he made playful jabs with Lucille at Braxton.

"Brax! You, _backstabbing_ , son of a bitch." Negan kept pacing, but acted as if Sunny wasn't even there. "You were bleeding out, one side of your face torn to hell. I trust you with a lot of our guys. And that you can handle it. I guess I was right."

"Hhhmmmh." Braxton tried to plead his case, scooting back more. The back of his head would have an indent from being pressed against Sunny's gun so much.

"Whoever was smart enough to cover your mouth deserves a nice pat on the back! Oh, we're at pee pee pants city now ya bastard." Negan swung Lucille down on the side of Braxton's head. "Why do I get the damn feeling you had this fucking coming? You probably did you sick bastard." And with that, Negan quite literally smashed Braxton's head in. Sunny hadn't noticed till that moment her gun had been flung from her hand. She took several steps back. Negan's breath came out in large white puffs as he rode out his sick high.

Fear very much made itself known in Sunny's mind as she thought back to the night they had lined her up with those three men. When the executioner was about to take advantage of her. When one of the other men brought up Negan might not take it very well. But when she saw the fire in his eyes, she had a feeling this man wouldn't even give a second thought to sinking that low. Her stomach churned as a smirk took over Negan's face and he got real close to her. He went to circle around her. As he did his shoulder didn't break contact with her. It was when Negan was directly behind Sunny she tensed up. His slick hair shine in the moonlight, and so did the danger in his eyes. Then, she heard him scoff. Negan walked into her line of sight looking disgusted.

"I am down right damn appalled that you think I'd do such things."

"Well your men don't seem to have as high of morals as you." Sunny spat. Negan tilted his head to the side and reached out. Too many memories flashed back into her mind as she relived in one in that moment. It caused her to do the one thing she never wanted to do in front of any other person again: flinch. Sunny pulled into herself as Negan hesitated and watched her for a second. Then he pulled down the handkerchief that covered the bottom half of her face. When she opened her eyes again he noticed the scar over her eye. Now he was very much intrigued.

Sunny who still held onto herself seemed to slowly be pulling out of her past reality. She made herself as tall as she could and puffed up her chest a little. While she let out a breath a large white cloud swirled in front of Negan's face. They were oblivious to the fight happening next to the gate. The leader still towered over the girl. He was twice her size. Negan set a finger under Sunny's chin and forced her to look up.

"C'mon kid. Cry or something. You can't be that tough." Negan turned his back to her and took several steps away. "No. Not with all those little scars." He stopped. "I bet you're a daddy's girl. So was it mommy who liked to ring your bell?" He looked over his shoulder.

She didn't answer. All Negan received was a hard stare.

"A little bit.. No, a stepdad maybe?" Sunny's eyes shifted to Braxton's limp body then back to Negan. "Oh. Braxton? Hell I knew he had it in him, but old Brax? A damn kid beater! I couldn't have guessed that!" Negan still had his back to Sunny as he broke down laughing and smacked his knee. Sunny took that time too run to her bow as Negan wiped a tear from his eye.

"Hey!" He snapped to attention the moment Sunny pulled the string of her bow to her cheek. "And I was just starting to like you."

Somehow in that moment Sunny saw the Governor walking toward her. Not Negan. She let the arrow fly. It cut his hand a little and the next arrow soared right over Negan's shoulder.

"That all you got?" She heard the Governor's voice. Here eyes played tricks. Making the man headed toward her the one eyed Phillip Blake then the next moment Negan with Lucille gripped tightly in one hand. Her heart raced as she tried to jump out of the way. But a sharp pain still shot through Sunny's shoulder as Negan swung at her. She was thrown forward. He was saying something, but she couldn't tell what. He just kept coming closer. Sunny reloaded her bow and took the shot. The arrow hit Negan's left hand. His words were very colorful and a rainbow of profanities were grunted as he swung at her again. And he didn't miss. This time the bat had hit Sunny's side as she managed to get away from him. Some arrows had spilled from the quiver other than the ones she had shot. As Sunny reached back, she found there was only one left. The very one she had been saving. Negan had pulled the arrow from his hand. Now he was after her once more.

"I was saving this arrow for someone special. That person is you." She growled as the arrow flew through the night air. But Negan caught it with his bleeding hand before it could hit his face. With one simple snap the arrow was broken in two as Negan stalked up to her.

"You're what? Nineteen? It's about damn time someone taught you respect. You killed my people, and you helped others, who also killed my people get away." He snarled. Negan took ahold of the strap of Sunny's quiver making it a point to shake her up. She used her bow to hit him in the face. It was as she was slipping away from the quiver Negan hit her with Lucille. He pushed her after that. She landed hard as Negan pointed a gun at her. Sunny had ruined his fun. She had all kinds of cuts and bruises. Somehow her hair had managed to come undone as it now slid in front of her face. Her fingers scavenged through the damp grass as the first lights of dawn lit the sky. Then, they found the cold metal of her gun. Sunny still lay on her side as Negan shot at her. Pain ran over her arm.

Of what John saw, she had stopped moving after Negan shot. He just kept walking toward her. It was bad, very bad. And John didn't want to stick around and find out what happened. So as a rifle report sounded he turned to go search for Bow to tell the news.

Daryl ran when he heard the shots. He had his crossbow loaded as Sunny's back faced him. Someone had ran the opposite direction as a rifle shot rang out. The bullet caused chunks of wood to fly. It destructed the man just long enough.

Sunny lifted her gun and pulled the trigger at the same time Negan did. A rush of air passed right next to her head as something cut her ear. Then Negan collapsed. He didn't get back up as blood rolled down his face. Sunny's heart raced as she let go of the gun. She just lay there as blood ran down the back of her ear. The bullet had grazed it enough to draw blood. Here eyes were wide as she tried to come to terms with everything that had just happened. It was over. It was all over. And she had been close to death more than once. Footsteps rushed over before someone rolled her onto her back.

"Are ya hurt? Sunshine, you okay?"

Sunny found herself face to face with her brother. She couldn't stop herself from throwing her arms around him.

"I'm okay... I'm okay." She whispered into his shoulder. He hugged her back after he helped her to her feet.

"Now where's the doctor?" He had let go, but Sunny needed a few more minutes.

"No. No. I.. I need to see someone." She held onto her big brother tighter. When she let go, Sunny started walking away.

"What about-"

"We'll get it later." She pulled the handkerchief from around her neck and let it float to the ground. Before it could, Darly grabbed it. The rising sun had brought in a spring kind of warmth, so Sunny had taken off her plaid shirt, and her jacket. She tied the shirt around her waist. Her brother tied the handkerchief over her arm. And so Sunny led the way to where her bag was hid.

* * *

Aaron had CJ beside him as they walked past the firehouse. He was in hopes he could find Rick or anyone else from Alexandria. Suddenly CJ picked up his pace.

"Bow! Have you seen my mom?" He went up to the older man.

"No. I haven't for a while. But knowing her, she's probably around here somewhere looking for you."

"Aaron?" A voice called. He looked over to see Carl, his father, Glenn, and Sasha.

"Hey!" He went over and rejoined the group. They clapped each other on the back or shook hands.

"Seen anyone else?" Rick asked.

"Daryl went off to help with the Savior problem. We were with Eugene for a while, but don't know where he is now." Rick nodded as John and Nate joined in from opposite directions.

"Just finishing up down there." Nate relayed.

"Bow. It's bad. Really bad." John said.

"Well then spit it out." Bow answered.

"It's Hope. Negan shot her. She went down.." He blurted.

"Hold up. Slow down John."

"Hope's gone. Negan killed her." The group went silent.

"Well then you definitely missed the part where she got back up." A familiar deep voice rang out.

"Ian?" Nate asked shocked. The very man was leaning against a support to his porch. A rifle next to him.

"I took a shot at the bas-." Ian's eyes shifted to CJ and back over to Bow. "The man. I hit that stupid bat of his. But next thing I know Hope took him out. She's probably on her way here right now with some guy I'd assume is from your group." He pointed to Rick.

* * *

Sunny grabbed the deputy hat from her bag and continued walking out of the town square with Daryl.

"So. They cut off your leg?" She nodded. As the sun rose higher in the sky people stopped and acknowledged Sunny in the street. Most asked if it was true.

"Yeah. It's over. It's all _over_." Is what she said each time.

Daryl would watch her as they continued. He was aware of how uneasy she was getting the more they walked down the street. She slowed her pace the closer they came to Ian's house. She just knew they'd be there. Then she spotted Nate walking toward them. She put a hand out, stopping him.

"I-is he...?" She asked, clutching the hat more.

"Yeah. He's down there."

Without hesitation Sunny took off down the street. Catching the immediate attention of the two people by the name she called.

"Carl! Carl!"

Her son lit up and started running to her, "mom!"

She stopped as she caught him and spun around. Her loose hair hid her face as she set her forehead against the top of her son's head. She still had the hat in her hand as she set him down and sat on her knees. Brushing the hair from his face she kissed his forehead. She rested hers on his head when she wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you. I love you so much. And I'm sorry all this had to happen on your birthday." She whispered and pulled back.

"It's okay mom. I love you too." They both smiled and Sunny sniffled. She held up the brown hat to show her son.

"How many times do I have to keep finding this before you stop losing it?" They both smiled as she set in on CJ's head.

"About a million times." They chuckled lightly, before CJ's smile faded. "And Angel?" He asked quietly.

Sunny looked her son directly in the eye. "Your sister... She was brave.. And now she's in a better place. Don't you ever let anybody tell you different." CJ nodded as his mother wiped away a stray tear from his cheek. She kissed him on the forehead once more before a southern voice caught their attention.

"Aahana." The mother and son turned to the redneck.

Sunny looked at CJ. "CJ, honey. This is.."  
"Daryl." He responded, causing his mother to smile.  
"No... He's your _uncle_ Daryl."  
Both Uncle and nephew looked at the woman who just relayed the news then looked to each other.

Carl watched the mother and son reunion like everyone else. No one could hear what was being said as the boy and Daryl looked at each other. He couldn't take his eyes from her. Then her hair slid away from the back of her shoulders. Three scars were revealed then. One was star shaped on her left shoulder; and the other two on her right were almost perfect circles. Marks left from being shot. It was then Carl took a step forward.

"Sunny." He called. She knew his voice from the moment he spoke. Slowly sunny stood and turned. Her Dixon blues met with Carl's blue eyes. She started off in a quick walk, about to break into a run.

"Carl!" Only seconds after she called his name, a shot rang out. Everyone was on edge. Ian took off to where it had come from.

Carl looked at Sunny as the color in her face flushed. Her knees buckled. He got to her just in time to catch her. Carl pulled her to him. Blood streamed from the bottom of her chest. The whole world seemed to pause as Bow and Rick were at Carl's side.  
"Where's... Where's Carl? Where.. Where is he?"  
"Shhh, shhh. I'm right here. Sunny I'm right here." Carl tried to shush her.  
"N..no. Where's Carl? Where is Carl?" She coughed as blood started to roll down her chin from the corner of her mouth. "Where... Where is he... Carl? Where's my baby..." Sunny couldn't finish her sentence. Daryl came over and picked her up, not waiting for anyone from Med.

"Carl.."

If they only knew she was asking for her son.

Sunny took in a ragged breath before her whole world drifted into black...

* * *

He waited... And waited... And waited more...

His father respected that he needed space at the moment. So he sat further away in the garage of the firehouse. Abraham had been walking by in the hall on his way to check up on Eugene when he had seen Sasha. The couple had a much better reunion than Carl had almost an hour ago. Holding Sunny as she was bleeding out in his arms.

Right after Maggie, Michonne and Eugene joined the group as they waited. The whole community had seemed to put it all on pause when the news spread. A dark blond haired man paced in the back.

Carl had no clue how Daryl could be taking this so well. Then again maybe he wasn't. The Dixon man hadn't sat down since he carried his sister into the room they were now performing surgery on her in. Her blood still stained his shirt. Daryl had dissipated several minutes ago to see if he could get an update. The little boy sat two chairs down from Carl, holding the deputy had in his hands. Carl took a closer look at it, seeing it was his. Sighing and dragging a hand over his face, Carl tried to put on his best brave face.

"Hey there. Where'd you get that hat?" He asked the young boy. Now as he looked at the kid, he almost could see some of himself in him.

"My mom gave it to me before we came here." Carl nodded, and moved a seat over to sit next to the kid.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Carl," the boy answered.

"Really? My name's Carl too." The young Carl smiled. "My last name is Grimes."

"I'm named after my dad, so Everybody calls me CJ. My mom says that's my last name too. But she says hers is Dixon."

Carl looked at his father who sat next to Michonne. He took in a deep breath as he looked as his own son. CJ looked up at him, seeming to figure it out. Carl set a hand on his son's shoulder. He had no idea where everything would go from here. But there was an undeniable look in CJ's eyes. It seemed that both Carl's were reassured in one way or the other. No matter what was to happen with Aahana, they would have someone to help them through whatever. A father who now had a child, half of him and half of Sunny. And a boy, who finally had a father to call his own.

 **A/N**

 **ok... that was the last chapter... as much as it kills me to end this series. So the epilogue will either be up today or tomorrow, I have no clue. But there is still one last major decision I have to make for it, so it matter how torn I am for how quickly the epilogue gets up.**

 **But, be prepared, cause I might just have two endings, so you might get to decide if Sunny lives or dies by which ending you like best.**

 **But I hope all of you liked CJ and Carl FINALLY figuring out they are father and son..**

 **so, Please remember to comment (Questions for the series overview.. if you liked the chapter or not) and vote! Aaaaannnnnddd until the Epilogue!**


	30. Epilogue

~~ 3 Years Later ~~

 _It isn't who we are, or where we've been that defines a person's character. It's their actions that speak the loudest. Those of a leader aren't always done to show dominance, only if they want to strike fear into those who follow them. But the best kinds of leaders don't even consider themselves as one. But their actions come from instinct and common sense. One of the best I had known called herself a monster when all she ever did was for the best for herself and the people around her. She brought hope back into those who lost it. Caused her own version of one hundred men to best the thousand against them. That was because she used the wit of her mind, and it was one hell of a dangerous weapon._

 _But not every story has a happy ending. Not everybody gets to live in the end. And it always seems that the people who try to help the most are the first targets._

 _Everyone had known the day would come. That some big bad worst than the last would show up and Hope would meet her end. He did far before her. No, Hope slowly broke. But she always found a way to get back onto her feet again. Hope didn't die because of Bob Negan. She lived up until a year after she killed him. All injuries she had gotten in her past proved to complicate how she lived. But what done her in, was taking one last bullet for me. She was hit at the lower end of her chest. She smiled up at me that day as she bled in my arms. It was that day she was able to reunite with her family. It was that day, her suffering ended. Hope didn't have to relive anything anymore. The weight was lifted from her._

 _Hope was an example to all. She had seen the worst of people, yet she still found the humanity within herself. People spat in her face, beat her; and she still was able to help others. She had been abandoned and left, but none of her men were left behind. Hope had been to hell and back countless times and found she could always get back onto her feet. She, right down to the bone, was a_ **survivor** _._

Carl sat in his rocking chair on the porch reading the last chapter of Misty Steel's _Survivor_. The rocking chair next to his was empty. He and his father built that blasted second chair together. CJ played in the street with River, his aunt Judith, and a few other kids. That kid never went a day without wearing his father and grandfather's hat. Without it even meaning to, it seemed to become one of those objects that will be passed down within the family. Maggie and Enid sat together on the porch of the house across the street. They both held their own kids as Glenn joined his wife and got to hold his baby girl. Preston had been right, Enid did have a girl. She had green eyes just like her father. Michonne and Rick had made it official, already making Michonne a grandmother. Abraham and Sasha seemed to be making their way towards that too. Mavrick, who had helped in regaining EastHaven like his friend Heath had, ended up moving here to Alexandria. It was help open trade with the community he was originally from and to the Hilltop and Easthaven. Eugene has never forgotten Keira, but has moved on. Carol and Tobin are still going strong. EastHaven still has a bit of construction to get through, but not as much anymore. And above all, the saviors had a new leader. Negan had boasted he had over fifty men and women. They couldn't have been left without someone in control. Ian had stepped up to the plate when it came to that. Although he does seem to have a few second and third in charge people.

Even though it was a little bit before the sun would set, the sky darkened. That was when it started downpouring. River tried to herd CJ onto the porch.  
"Carl Luca! You get inside before you get soaked." I called from the opened doorway. Reluctantly Junior made his way up the steps and into the house. At the same time Michonne was calling Judith inside.

Even though the plot of _Survivor_ had proved to be very similar to my life, it has now been three years after I killed the 'big bad' that was most likely to kill me. I had a tender spot on the lower half of my chest not making certain tasks very easy, but I lived. Everyone knew about my leg by now, and about our daughter Angel.  
CJ came rushing back out of the house, but I caught hold of his shoulder before he could get very far. "Dad's comics. I left them out there."  
"Maybe this will teach you to quit taking them outside. You go get washed up, I will get them." I turned CJ around before I walked down the steps. Sure enough he had left them under a tree by the lake. The funny thing was, it was the same one I use to climb when his father and I were young. I picked up the small stack, tucking them under my arm before I started walking back to the house.

Out of nowhere a pair of arms wrapped around me. I screamed a little before I broke out laughing.  
"I hate you." I mumbled to Carl as he turned me to face him.  
"I love you too." He kissed me as we stood there and got soaked. It was when I was able to walk around and my first day back to Alexandria Carl had surprised me with a ring.  
"So are you cooking tonight?" I joked as we set our foreheads together.  
"No. You?"  
"Carl Grimes-"  
"Yes, ?" He teased and laughed as I smacked his arm.  
"You know I can't cook. And your stupid comics are getting soaked."  
"You know I'm kidding. No, Michonne wanted us to come over tonight." Carl paused looking me in the eye as he smiled. Rain dripped off his chin. "I don't care about the stupid comic. I care about my wife." He smiled as he kissed me again, and I kissed back. My loose hair was starting to stick to my neck as he took my hand and we started walking back to the house together. Out of nowhere Carl picked me up and started to carry me for no reason.  
"Oh, if you see my brother before I do, tell him I won't hesitate to ring his neck if he gives CJ another motorcycle lesson."  
Carl put me down as the devil himself walked up the porch to the house he stayed in with Rick and a few others. "Yeah. Right. Damn romance novel." He grumbled, causing Carl and I to laugh.

As we got onto our own, I threw the comics onto the second rocking chair. I grabbed ahold of Carl's shirt and pulled him back from the door.  
"Oh no. Your soaking ass can stay on the porch."  
"That means you can stay out here with me." He sat down in his chair and pulled me with him. I sighed and leaned back, still holding his hand. I set my head next to his as the rain lightened up, and the setting sun shone through the clouds.  
"So what do ya make of all this?" Carl asked.  
"Well. There always seems to be a new mountain to climb." I paused as Carl rocked us. "Just like there's always a mile that seems longer than the rest. And that every battle has its end."

At the end of the longest mile, life started itself again. But at the battle's end, life continued on.

And that's exactly what it did.

 **A/N**  
 **So...**  
 **We're at the end.**  
 **And this sucks.. As much as I loved writing this, the story (like the battle), has its end.**

 **So, I Have made a series overview typed book. So please be sending or commenting your questions that is about anything related to this book! -You can find the behind the scenes book on wattpad ty1r1Bluent-**  
 **If you do ask a question you can either request I don't use your username or I can. If you don't say anything I'll just use the question. This book will also have a bunch of fun facts for in the making and such. Like, for example the death scene I had written for Preston in the first book, and maybe the alternate ending for this one.**  
 **But I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the stories! If you have feel free to check out my other TWD book Every Last Breath and its side story Take Me Home, along with the sequel for it. Also fond on wattpad.**

 **\- The series overview book is up, again Ty1R1Bluent please send me questions to answer in it. I hope you've enjoyed. I also have an alternate ending that I had created for this that I will post sometime in the overview book on wattpad. thank you so much for reading this far into this series, even if you didn't read the first one. this was my first ever Walking Dead series... so just ... thank you -**

 **I also have two more TWD fanfics I have no clue when I'm gonna publish. One I will call Running in Circles -already published- and the other I will call Fallen Angel. And those (not counting the 2nd book to ELB) should be my last FFs for TWD and I can start back with any other fanfics i need to finish**  
 **Anyway enough with my rambling .**  
 **I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Please remember to vote**  
 **and comment... And until the next book to look back on the series!**

 _~~~~~~~~ Bonus [Just for shits and giggles] ~~~~~~~~_

I smiled as I was talking with Maggie and Enid when the loud roar of an engine started up. I narrowed my eyes.  
"I'm gonna _kill_ him." I growled before running out the door with River right behind me. Daryl was too busy helping CJ stay balance on his bike to notice me standing in front of them with my arms crossed. CJ looked up and noticed me. He gulped, and ripped up his hat a little while trying to get his Uncle's attention. River sat down next to me.  
"Like I said last time. Here's the brake and this is the accelerator. What?" CJ elbowed his uncle Daryl. "What are you looking-... Oh." Daryl kept his hold on the handles of his motorcycle as I gave him a death glare. My son still sat on the bike. I cleared my throat.  
"So. Care to explain yourself ? Or should I just ground you both now?"

Knowing better, CJ hopped off the bike and booked it for home, ditching his uncle Daryl. I started to tap my foot as Daryl watched his nephew run off. His stare shifted from the retreating boy to my unhappy glare.  
Daryl rubbed the back of his neck. "So uh. I just remembered Rick needed me for something.." Daryl turned around, pushing his bike. I couldn't help the smirk that grew on my face when my brother walked past Rick.  
"What did I need you for?" He asked.  
"Nothin."  
Carl just happened to walk up, slipping his arm around me as we watched my brother walk away.  
"So." I started, smirk still plastered on my face. Carl's expression turned to 'oh shit'. "You know I'm gonna kill you one of these days for letting him try to teach our son that."  
I slowly looked at him and raised my eyebrows. That's when Carl flashed me his best _'I swear I'm innocent'_ smiles.


End file.
